My life with the host club
by Blacksox144
Summary: when Zani is forced to live with the Hitachiin Twins and attend the host club everyday against her will what will happen to her secluded life. what about the secrets in her past - COMPLETED Pairings - KaoruXOC, MoriXOC, HaruhiXOC
1. Chapter 1

My story is about Death, Destruction and a little bit of love, okay a lot of love and a little absolutely now Destruction but there is a little bit of death. My story begins with drugs. After my mother and father died in a car accident, my brother and I were left alone to fend for ourselves. I was 11 at this time, so my brother was just like my father. He was 18 when they died he still grieved for weeks but hey who wouldn't be upset if their parents died. Sadly he did at the age of 23. He could never get over losing both his parents, so he overdosed and abandoned me in this big world, all by my-self with no one to watch over me.

This is why I am now on a private jet with my mums very close flying to Tokyo to live with her and her family; she has 2 twin boys Hikaru and Kouru both very Mischievous but very kind. I sat by the window and stared out into the blank canvas of a sky. I had thoughts of my brother, mum and dad all going through my head, I felt tears roll down my cheek and fall into my lap where they soaked into my jeans.

The plane landed and I quickly dried my eyes with my sleeve a new question was now running through my mind. What would they think of me, I am tall, darker skinned, have black hair pulled back in many braids and in my opinion the perfect body (for a 16 year old that is). As I stepped off the plane I saw a huge black limo with a chauffeur standing holding open the back door. Two guys about my age stepped out both of them looked exactly the same except for their hair which was parted separate ways.

As a girl I thought they were pretty hot, but I am self-conscious so I immediately pulled my hood over my face to hide. They both looked at me weirdly when I jumped the bottom 3 steps and landed on the ground perfectly. They both walked up to me and began welcoming me to Japan and saying that I would enjoy living with them till I finished school. They each grabbed one of my hands and lead me to the car without noticing my skin colour. They climbed into the car and left the window seat for me, they kept poking me and asking questions about my home country America. I sat and stared out the window as the limo drove down the bustling streets of Japan. The limo turned down a gravel driveway towards a huge mansion; Hikaru leaned close to my ear and whispered "welcome to your new home Zani". I jumped at the sound of his voice.

Once the car had stopped out I got out as quickly as possible to get away from the Twins of Evil I ran to catch up with the twins mum who had arrived in a different car she grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes she could tell I was still very upset about what happened 2 days ago. I looked over my shoulder to see the twins staring at us, "can I please go to my room" I asked in a whisper. She nodded her head and grabbed my hand then pulled me into the house.

I got the basement. It had been renovated into a bedroom, and there was a spiral staircase that came down from the door the handrail had been covered in lights and lanterns. In one corner of the room there was a bar that was full of Monster and Coke, my bed was placed along the far wall it was covered in pillow-pets and pillows. There was also a flat-screen TV in the middle of a bookcase with a huge sofa in front of it with bean bags all over the floor. I did a circle of the room touching and looking at everything. I turned quickly to look at my second mother who was standing in the center of the room looking at me, I ran to her and embraced her in a hug she released me and grabbed both my hands before pulling me into a separate room behind the stairs that was my closet but looked more like the room of an apartment. It was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

_**heyy people sorry it took a while to do post this chapter but im in school holidays now so i will post more chapters  
yay!**_

_**I dont own The Ouran High School Host Club**_

That night at dinner I sat next to Yuzuha. Opposite the twins who were staring at me with curious expressions, I only looked up when Mr. Hitachiin walked in and sat at the head of the table I could feel his eyes glaring at me, the stares from the twins and Mr. Hitachiin were interrupted when dinner came into the room. I looked in disgust at the plate in front of me to see no meat what so ever, I leaned closer to Yuzuha and whispered "is there any meat".

She turned to look at me with a big smile on her face "of course, but it's in the next course"

I looked at her is disbelief "you mean there is more than one course of dinner, like main course, desert and the non-edible vegetable matter we are eating now". Yuzuha's smile widened and she let out a soft laugh. I turned to look back across the table to see Hikaru and Kouru looking at me trying to figure out what I had said that was so funny.

A deep voice came from the end of the table "we don't allow hats or hoods on our heads at this table". I turned quickly to meet the icy glare of Mr. Hitachiin, I glared back at him before sliding my hood off my head and letting my braids fall freely down over my shoulders.

Yuzuha looked at me with a smile "don't they won't laugh they are polite…..sometimes" I turned to face the twins who were showing me the half eaten greens currently residing inside their mouths, I gave them a glare before returning my eyes to look at the small plate of healthy rabbit food. I picked up a piece of celery and took a bite; I quickly dropped the celery and took a huge swig of the glass of water in-front of me. I looked up at the twins who stared at me for a second before falling off their chairs holding their stomachs laughing. I blushed like crazy. Then heard a soft giggle from next to me I looked over to see Yuzuha laughing at me with her soft smile. I leaned back in the chair and stared at the plate in front of me, "evil vegetables" I whispered to myself. Suddenly the doors flung open again to reveal a large platter of assorted meats and a huge bowl of cooked vegetables because an entire plate of vegetables in the first course isn't enough. They walked around the table starting with Mr. Hitachiin them moving towards me. One of the waiters took the plate from in front of me that was still full of vegies and placed a new plate in front of me. When the platter arrived infront of me they put a single steak in front of me, I looked at the waiter "could I please have another" he looked at me strangely then placed another small steak on my plate. Yuzuha leaned closer to me "there are cooked vegies you can eat". I looked at her then back to the waiter "so… can I have anymore" he sighed and placed another steak on my plate "that's better" I exclaimed as I looked at the big steak on my plate.

I grabbed my knife and fork then licked my lips before stabbing the smallest steak then shoving the whole thing in my mouth. You could hear a pin drop in the room it was so quiet, I looked up to see Kouru sitting with a small square of meat sitting on his fork, Hikaru had picked up his steak with his finger and taken a huge bite out of it. "Hikaru" a stern voice came from the head of the table we all looked to see Mr. Hitachiin glaring at him. I swallowed my mouthful and began giggling un-controllably then it turned to laughing, Kouru began laughing as well followed by Hikaru and Yuzuha. We ate the rest of our meals with table manners, and quietly.

Once we were allowed to leave the table I went straight down to my room and went on my laptop and began to YouTube random Videos when Hikaru and Kouru knocked on the door, I ran up the stairs to open the door. They were standing there in Bordies with towels around their necks, "do you wanna come swimming with us" they asked simultaneously. I nodded and then invited them into my room while I ran into my wardrobe to get changed. I pulled out my white and red flowery Bikini and my red towel. I walked out of the wardrobe with my bathers on. Let's go I said running up the stairs and out the door. They came up a few seconds later "nice bod.. I mean bikini" Kouru said blushing at his mistake, Hikaru grabbed Kouru's shoulder and laughed "come on, let's go" he began to walk down the hallway I followed close behind.

We came to a pair of huge double doors Hikaru pushed them open to reveal a huge pool with a waterfall at one end. "Holy schist" I exclaimed quickly closing my mouth. The twins ran past me and tossed their towels on the pool chairs before running to the diving board they dived in perfectly. "Come-on Zani, hurry up" I lay my towel out on one of the chairs and then climbed up onto the diving board. "Dive, dive, dive" Hikaru and Kouru chanted. A smirk grew across my face as I ran and jumped. I flipped and the curled into a ball and bombed straight in-between them and came up laughing at the expressions on their faces. They looked at each other then at me, "crap" I dived under the water and began swimming along the bottom. I rolled onto my back to see the twins swimming above me. I quickly stopped the pushed off the cold tiled bottom and came up behind them before taking a breath and swimming back down. Suddenly I was grabbed I turned to see Hikaru and Kouru grabbing my ankles, Kouru quickly grabbed my waist and began tickling my stomach. I tried to get out of their grasp but I couldn't stop laughing, I quickly ran out of air my face turned red and they immediately grabbed my arms and pulled me to the surface of the water. I took a huge breath and couched we all began laughing again, "having fun" Yuzuha came in with a smile on her face. "yep" we all answered, "you have visitors" she said stepping aside to reveal the host club.

Hikaru instantly swam to the edge and climbed out running over to them. "who are they" I asked leaning over to Kouru who was still next to me, "they are the host club from school" he chuckled. "There's Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Haruhi, Hikaru and me" he said pointing at each one "we entertain the girls after school". "if you entertain girls, why is one of your members female?" I asked pointing at Haruhi. "she broke a 800 000 yen vase, so she is paying off her debt by working as a host". He explained. "Kouru Zani" We looked over to see Hikaru and the host club waving at us, I dived under the water to get away from their confused stares. I came up behind the waterfall where I could breathe. Kouru came up next to me "what's wrong" he looked at me with a confused look on his face. "They will make fun of me because of my skin colour" I said looking through the waterfall. Suddenly Hikaru came up on the other side of me, "why are you over here?" he asked slightly laughing. I looked at Kouru then inhaled deeply before diving under the water to sit at the bottom.

I was sitting by myself when I looked across the pool; I saw everyone jumping in my eyes grew wide. I pushed off the bottom of the pool and came up in-between the twins; I clambered out of the pool and ran over to where my towel was. I noticed Haruhi sitting by herself on one of the chairs. "Why aren't you swimming?" I asked her politely, "I can't swim" she said a little embarrassed "so I'm just going to sit over here and watch". "No you're not" I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the change room full of my bathers "pick one and put it on". 2 minutes later she came out wearing my blue one-piece that had the sides cut out "beautiful, now let's go" I took her hand and lead her to the shallow end. I stepped onto the first step "don't worry we aren't going to deep" I reassured her, "we are just going to sit on the steps". Se cautiously stepped into the water and sat next to me on the second step. "Why are you being nice to me but avoiding the guys" she asked curiously. "Because I don't trust them" I said looking at them. Kouru was looking at me with a smile on his face. "Come on" I said standing up "I will teach you how to swim, then you can join in" I held out my hand for her to take. She grabbed my hand tightly as I lead her out till the water was out her waist, " now do you know anything about swimming" I asked going serious "sort of I can do doggy paddle" she laughed. "ok" I said giggling, "I will show you how to do breaststroke". "it's really easy and you can do it underwater". 2 hours later she could do breaststroke and fairly well, "you are a very quick learner" I stated surprised. "MY DAUGHTER CAN SWIM" Haruhi and I turned to the other end of the pool to see Tamaki trying to swim towards us quickly, Haruhi quickly dived underwater and swam towards the others. I smiled before climbing the steps out of the pool. I found my towel and lay down on it before opening my book and continued reading. "ZANI" a voice called out I looked over to the pool to see Haruhi sitting on Hikaru's shoulders. Tamaki was on Kyoya's shoulders, Honey was sitting on Mori's shoulders. Kouru was waving at me, I sighed and closed my book then stood up and tied my hair back, I walked over to the pool side and crouched down "what". Kouru grabbed my hand and pulled my into the water the force of the water pulled out my hair tie because I put it in loosely, I came up and shook my head water flying off my braids. Kouru came up underneath me and I ended up sitting on his shoulders although I did fall off almost straight away, I got it the second time.

It was Saturday night so they all stayed over, Haruhi and I stayed in my room and had energy drinks and popcorn while watching Sweeney Todd. It was one of my all-time favorite movies and Haruhi had never seen it so I made her watch it. At one point through the night Tamaki, Hikaru and Kouru tried to sneak into my room to scare us but they got freaked out by the movie, Tamaki screamed like a little girl at the movie before running out the room. Kouru thought the movie was interesting so he sat on my bed with us but Hikaru thought it was scary as well and ran away. the next morning we were awoken by the host club who was laughing at us I rolled over ignoring them to see Kouru still fast asleep on my bed and his arm was hugging my waist. I turned red and then shoved him off the side of my bed. "ouch, what the hell" he complained as he sat up he looked at my face then at the laughing host club. Haruhi was just waking up as soon as she saw the host club she hid under the blankets. "OUT" I yelled as I pointed to the door. Kouru stood up and then walked towards the others who were grinning at him "what?" he said rudely, "sleeping with the girls" Hikaru said implying that they had done it. Kouru's eyes grew eyes "NO WAY" he screamed punching his brother.

I heard Haruhi's tummy rumble "breakfast time" I stated I got up and threw a pair of Jeans and a T-shirt at Haruhi. "Here try these on". I got changed into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and a hoodie. We had Chocolate Chip Pancakes for breakfast, then everyone had to leave. The rest of the day was really lazy.

_**please review**__**;-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OMG 2 chapters in 2 days this is amazing for me anyway  
anyway enjoy and please review**_

_**I dont own The Ouran High School Host Club**_

Monday, the first day of school, Hikaru and Kouru came into my room and jumped on my bed to wake me up. I just mumbled and pulled the quilt over my head, suddenly there was a huge weight on my back "oh no Hikaru I fell over" Kouru said sarcastically I rolled over and Kouru ended up on the floor, I laughed when Hikaru and Kouru grabbed my ankles and pulled me out of the end of my bed. They walked into my closet and began looking for a uniform "where is your uniform" Hikaru asked, they walked out to see me zipping up my hoodie then tying up my converse. "Aren't you wearing a uniform" Kouru asked. "Nope, I have an agreement with the chairman" I said concentrating on my shoes, "and agreement?" the asked confused. I flashed a quick smile before grabbing my bag and running upstairs. They shrugged and followed. As I ran into the foyer Yuzuha quickly stopped me "I have something for you" she called as she waved me over to her. I ran over and she held out a pair of keys "did…did you get it" I asked jumping up and down in excitement Yuzuha nodded and handed me a white and blue helmet. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you" I said hugging her tightly. I sprinted towards the door with a huge smile on my face, I burst through the door to see the twins waiting at the door of the limo. I jumped the steps and then turned toward the garage I pulled it open that is when I saw my new baby. The twins came up and stared at the bike "what is that" the asked, "this is my new baby" I exclaimed "it's a Suzuki Hayabusa, it can reach 397km per hour" I clipped my helmet on then put my bag on properly. I put the keys in and it roared to life "meet you at school" I said as I flipped down the visor, kicked the stand up and drove out onto the driveway. I showed off by doing a wheelie and a donut then waved and took off down the driveway.

The ride was fast and amazing, when I arrived at school I pulled into the front of the school and parked it by a tree. The twins arrived shortly after me and then ran over to me as I was taking off my helmet "how was the ride" Kouru asked "it was freaking amazing you have to ride with me after school" I chained my bike and helmet to the tree and put my gloves in my bag. I walked into the school with Hikaru and Kouru I got many death stares from the girls I just stuck my tongue out at them then put my arms around their shoulders. "So I lost you guys, couldn't you catch up" I joked. They both just laughed at me "well if you weren't going so fast we might have been able to catch up to you" Kouru stated." Now where is the office I have to get my timetable and find out what class I'm in" I asked. Hikaru grabbed my hand causing the girls around us to grow with anger "it's this way" he pulled me down the hallway.

I collected my timetable and it turns out I'm in the twin's class, "so where is your class" I asked them smirking "unfortunately for you guys I'm in the same class" I started laughing. They just turned and walked down the hallway "hey wait up" I yelled running to catch up "NEVER" they both took off running but I was faster so I caught up easily and took over them, I stopped in-front of them and stuck out my arms and they ran straight into them and landed on their backs with a thud. "so are you going to tell me where my class is?" I asked as I helped them up, "fine" Kouru said in defeat. "What did that bitch do to Hikaru and Kouru" I turned to see many annoyed girls insulting me. I ignored them until one of them said " I bet they were running from her because of her skin colour it must be a disease" everyone took a step back when she said that. I turned to face her she had a smirk on her face, I took off my hoodie and cracked my fists and neck while walking towards her she was still insulting me "go to hell you stupid bitch" I said in English so she couldn't understand me than punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach "don't ever make fun of my skin colour again" I turned to face everyone else "is anyone else going to insult me" they all shook their heads. "the anger must come with the skin colour" the same girl said getting up off the floor. "you just don't get it do you" I walked over to her and this time she slapped me in the face "oh no I touched her, I'm infected" she shook her hand and laughed. I grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into the middle of the circle near the twins. I pushed to twins back slightly "this is going to get messy" I whispered. "right your turn" I turned and walked to the girl "Ariel, stop it" a girl from the side called out. "Oh.. So your names Ariel" I said looking at her "put your fists up… Ariel", "You're not going to hit me I'm too important" she said in a stuck-up way. I walked up to her "you're right" a relief spread across her face "I'm going to kick you then punch you and I doubt you will still be up right by then" I delivered a swift kick to her stomach and I was about to punch her when Mori pulled me back. "If you're going to fight anyone fight me" he said in a stern voice, I looked to see the twins shaking their heads "fine, bring it on" I said getting into a fighting position. The look on his face changed from anger to shock he shrugged and ran at me. I jumped up and grabbed his shoulders then flung him over my head and into the ground and landed above his head, he looked slightly shocked along with everyone else. I ran at him this time he jumped to the side I kicked his legs out from under him when he landed he ended up on the floor again. I stood over him "do you give up yet?" I asked looking down at him. He nodded and I offered him my hand he took it and flipped me onto my back so my head was next to his. "nice one" I laughed and turned to see him smile, we lay their laughing until the twins came and stood over us "are we missing something" they asked helping us up. "that was a good fight, I haven't fought like that in ages, thank-you" I shook his hand then turned to pick up my bag and then walked to class. I stood in the door way and saw Haruhi sitting at the back table surrounded by girls "Haruhi" I yelled as threw my bag at Kouru then ran across the tables and jumped over the ring of girls landed on Haruhi's table and tackled her off her chair and into a hug. "oh shit it's this bitch again" " I heard she beat up Ariel" there where comments through the crowd "I didn't beat her up I just kicked her in the stomach" I said standing up to look at the girls. A few of the girls came up to me "thank-you" they said, "for what?" I asked in confusion, "so many people hate Ariel she had that coming" they had huge smiles on their faces "anytime" I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Lunch Time" twins yelled, "I hear there is a special performance in the gym today" Haruhi stated while packing her things away. They turned to where I was sitting but I was already at the door. "got to go cya later" I yelled from the door. I made my way to the gym I ran in through the doors, it was packed full of people. "Zani-Chan" I turned to see Honey walk in on Mori's shoulders I smiled at Mori "are you here to watch as well" honey asked in his cute innocent way, "not quite" I smirked "anyway enjoy the show". I sprinted behind a huge black curtain and put on my black tights and white Leotard and tied my hair into a bun. I climbed up a ladder to attach two light purple pieces of material to a strong metal beam on the roof, I slid down one of them as the lights turned off and the spotlights flicked on. "hey everybody" I yelled "my names Zani I'm new here from America and I have to do one of these performances every week so tell people who aren't here today… Coolios now let's begin this is Air acrobatics". Music began blaring and I ran and jumped then climbed onto the pieces of material I got half way up and I began my performance. There were screams and gasps through the whole thing. It was a 10 minute show I finished by doing the splits half way up. I slid all the way down and ran to the front and bowed "thanks for coming guys" I ran back behind the curtain and put my other clothes back on. I was detaching the material when one dropped "look out" I yelled it almost hit the host club, I finished detaching the other one before climbing down the ladder and I packed up then came out the get the other piece. I came out to see Kyoya, Tamaki, Honey, Hikaru and Kouru, "hey guys, what's up?" they all looked at me sternly before Kyoya started "did you try to beat up one of the girls before school?", "yes" I stated firmly. "did you also fight Takashi?" trying to be mad but I couldn't take him seriously with the flowers, "who?" I asked looking at them "Mori" Kouru whispered. "Oh…right… yeah I did, he is a good opponent" I stated nodding. Kyoya, Tamaki, Honey and Hikaru looked furious but Kouru looked at me in sadness. "we don't want you attending the host club ever" Tamaki said he was pissed, I laughed "you actually thought I would attend your host club" I exclaimed between laughs. I shoved the material in my bag and walked out I was actually upset that I could go". I went to the next class to see Haruhi waiting for me I put on my best smile and walked over to her "hey Haruhi" I said as I sat next to her. "You have to come and visit me at the host club tonight" she grabbed my hands my smile faded "I'm not allowed to attend the host club ever" I looked at my hands, "WHAT?!" she yelled getting up out of her seat she practically tackled the twins out of their seats and pinned them on the floor "you have banned my best friend from the host club" she had grabbed their shirt collars "it wasn't out decision" the both cried "it was Tamaki and Kyoya. I walked over to Haruhi and picked her up easily and kicked Hikaru in the shin. I placed Haruhi back in her seat "it's fine it was kind of my own fault" I said "how was it your fault" she asked "I beat up Ariel and had a play fight with Mori" that's why I'm kicked out. She looked into my eyes as a tear rolled down the side of my face. She pulled me into a hug causing all the girls to swoon.

I left when the bell went but then went back to see if Haruhi wanted a lift after she had finished. I waited out the front for her all the girls came out first then Tamaki and Kyoya "what are you doing here" Kyoya stated "we told you to keep away". before I could answer Haruhi came out with Mori and Honey. "Haruhi" I yelled "you want a lift" I held up a helmet "yeah ok" she shrugged and began to walk over but honey grabbed her hand "don't go the Black Bitch will kill you" he said looking at the ground. Both Haruhi and Mori looked shocked, Haruhi snatched her hand back "don't talk about my friends like that Honey" she walked over to the bike and put on the helmet. She climbed onto the back of the motorbike everyone was staring at the shy cautious Haruhi who was now sitting on the back of a motorbike speeding out of the school. I pulled up out the front of a block of apartments there was a woman waiting out the front I took off my helmet then helped Haruhi with hers, "hey dad" she said to the woman as she…or he embraced her into a hug "Zani, this in Ranka my dad" good evening I said politely before shaking his hand "Ranka this is Zani, she is my friend from school". "Ranka, my I please take your daughter out for a night on the town but we will be back at 10pm no later" I asked being polite as possible "sure, I don't see why not" he answered "oh Haruhi.. I almost forgot I will bring a dress for you" I said " cya soon" I put my helmet back on then drove slowly down the street as to not lose the trust of Ranka. As soon as I was 2 blocks away I sped up and drove home. I parked in front of the steps when I turned off the engine I saw Yuzuha standing at the top of the stairs she looked mad "shit" I whispered to myself. "hey Yuzuha" I said sweetly "don't hey Yuzuha me" she was mad "did you kick a girl in the stomach and fight Takashi today for no reason". "actually" I began "the girl was insulting me because of the colour of my skin, and Mori asked if I wanted to fight him I was only play fighting". "you are grounded for 1 week" she stated firmly.

I stormed through the door and saw Hikaru smirking at me, I almost beat the shit out of him but I had some self-control. I began crying as I walked to my room Kouru was sitting outside the waiting for me, his face was buried in his hands he looked up when he heard me coming "Zani… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen" he said with sadness in his voice. He looked into my eyes "why are you crying?" he stood up and moved closer to me and wiped my tears off my cheek. I hugged him really tight "thank-you" I kissed him on the cheek then I let him go and took off into my room.

It was 5:00 and I had got ready to go out anyway. I was wearing a short tight black dress with a blue belt and my blue high heels, put on make-up and I tied back my hair. I grabbed a dress for Haruhi it was white with thin straps and the skirt was layered and had black designs across the bottom and up the side it also had a black belt that sat on her stomach and I grabbed a pair of black heels for her. I packed it in a bag along with my heels and I slipped on a pair of sneakers. I but in my bag of make-up and made my way up the stairs to see Kouru sitting just down the hallway, he looked up at me and his jaw dropped "holy shit, you look beautiful", "thanks, can you help me get out of here" I asked "where are you going" he asked. "To meet Haruhi we are going out to dinner… oh crap I almost forgot" I threw my bag to Kouru and sprinted back down stairs and grabbed my purse I counted out $300 and then took my bag back from Kouru "thanks" I shoved the purse inside. "so can you help me get out?" I repeated. He thought for a moment "yeah of course… but it will cost you" she said with a mischievous smile "what?" I asked cautiously "you have to go on a date with me" he stated, I looked at him "you didn't have to do anything for me first of course I will go out on a date with you" I smiled "let's go" Kouru said he walked down the hallway and saw a guard at the door "sit here" he put me behind a pot-plant "shhhh" he walked out "excuse me" he said to the guard "could you please help me" the guard nodded and followed as soon as he was out of sight I ran to the front door "where are you going" I turned to see Hikaru staring at me, I quickly opened the door and ran down the steps. I had the key in my hand as I put my helmet on quickly and then grabbed the handlebar of the motorcycle I slung my leg over and started It as Hikaru came running out the door yelling "shut up twerp" I yelled back at him. Now Yuzuha, Mr. Hitachiin and Kouru were standing at the door Kouru was smiling and everyone else looked pissed, I waved and sped off I got to the gate and turned to see a car following me "shit" I said I quickly turned left and sped off down the road even though Haruhi's place was the other way I managed to get to Haruhi's at 5:30 I parked behind a fence as to hide the bike. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran to find Haruhi's apartment, luckily she heard my bike so she was waiting outside.

**_please_**** review**


	4. Chapter 4

**_oh my another chapter this is pretty good dont you think? amazing_**

**_I dont own The Ouran High School Host Club (i wish i did)_**

Haruhi got changed "wow, you look amazing" Ranka and I exclaimed at the same time. "Thank-you" she said while spinning to make her dress fly out. I rummaged through my bag to find my make-up  
"Haruhi come sit down" I pulled a seat so it was facing me she sat down and I did her make-up I was about to do mascara "oh shit, I forgot my mascara" suddenly Ranka appeared next to me with a tube of mascara "here malady" he bowed when he handed to me. I giggled "I thank you dear sir" I bowed my head as I took it. I applied the final touches then pulled a packet of hair extensions out of my bag and clipped them into her hair they were they slightly curled and Haruhi looked gorgeous. Once I was finished I held up a mirror so she could see herself "OMG I look like a girl, thank-you it's beautiful" she stated we were about to leave when Ranka stopped us "wait, he yelled" we turned to see him holding a camera we shrugged and stood together and smiled "beautiful" he said "now go enjoy your selves" he waved as we walked out the front door. We climbed onto the motorbike and drove down the street "we have to make one extra stop on the way" I said as I pulled into the Morinozuka residence, I stopped out the front kicked down the stand and helped Haruhi off "wait here please this will only be 2 minutes" she leaned back on the bike as I changed shoes and walked to the front door. I rang the doorbell and waited until someone opened the door, a servant opened the door and looked at me "can I help you" he asked rudely. "yeah… is Takashi here?" I asked "yes would you like to see him", "yes please" I stated "does he know you?", "yes he does" I was taken aback by that Question, come in I stepped inside and he slammed the door behind me "wait here" he stated like he was bored. I looked around his house was amazing "can I help you" a voice came from behind me, spun and smiled at him "yeah…you want to come out with Haruhi and I" I asked "sure, like the dress by the way" I looked down and blushed slightly "thanks". "Oh… Mori could you please bring a car or something because I only have my bike", "sure, why don't you leave your bike here and we take the car" he asked "because that would be logical" I replied laughing. "I will meet you outside I have to move my bike", he nodded and then jogged up the stairs. I turned and walked out the door I put the stand up on my bike and pushed in off the driveway and next too all the other cars. "what's happening" Haruhi asked, "Mori is coming with us and we are taking a car" I answered as Mori ran out the door. He was wearing nice jeans with a low cut white T-shirt and A tux Jacket over the top. "I thought you said Haruhi was coming" he said, I felt 2 hands place on my shoulders I turned to see Haruhi looking down the driveway. "T…that's...A...A…big…dog" she was scared. Mori glanced down the driveway and picked up some small rocks he threw them towards the dog it was enough to make it run "that was close" she came out from behind me "it was nowhere near us" I laughed I turned to see Mori staring at Haruhi "wow you look nice Haruhi" he stated. Then a small red Corvette pulled up in-front of us one of the servants climbed out and held the door open for Mori he climbed in to the driver seat, and then the servant held the back door open for Haruhi and I we climbed in and fastened our seatbelts "where are we going" Mori asked "could we please pick up Kouru then there I have a booking in Sushi Mizutani for 7 o'clock please". He sped out the driveway and headed to the twins place we pulled into the driveway and I quickly ducked down, "what are you doing" asked Haruhi, "I'm fixing my shoe" I answered quickly "it is kind of hurting my foot. "oh…ok" Mori had already gone up to the door and knocked there was a quick conversation before Kouru came out the door and then they walked down to the car together. "so why are we going out" Kouru asked not looking in the back "because I asked him to come get you before we all go out to dinner" I said grabbing the back of his neck. "hey Zani and….um..." "its Haruhi" I whispered "seriously oh shit, sorry Haruhi" he blushed "you both look beautiful".

We were already half way there "could we please turn on the radio" Haruhi asked placing her hands on the back of Mori's seat he reached down and turned it on. 'I'm yours' came on and Haruhi and I started singing along loudly:  
Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool dawn run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.  
I reckon, it's again my turn  
To win some or learn some.  
But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.  
Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.  
Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved  
So I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm sure.  
There's no need to complicate.  
Our time is short.  
This is our fate,  
I'm yours.  
Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear  
And I will nibble your ear  
I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed.  
I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.  
It's what we aim to do.  
Our name is our virtue.  
But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.  
Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.  
So please don't, please don't, please don't...  
There's no need to complicate.  
'Cause our time is short.  
This oh, this oh, this is our fate.  
I'm yours.

When we finished the song we all were laughing even stone face Mori, we arrived at the restaurant and we had a table reserved by the window. "You want some fancy tuna Haruhi" I asked her face lit up at those words. After a while we had eaten I handed some money to Kouru who went to pay while I went to the bathroom. When I was walking back I saw Mori kissing Haruhi and Tamaki's face was pressed against the window and Kyoya stood behind him also slightly shocked. I walked to the counter to find Kouru and he had just finished paying "hey do you want to see something strange" I asked "sure" he said I pulled him over to the table. He was shocked but then saw Tamaki at the window so he began laughing and that cause Haruhi and Mori to break apart and blush. I pointed to the window where Tamaki's face was still pressed Haruhi flicked the window where his nose was he peeled his face off the window and straightening up and just staring. "Let's go" Kouru said "we can go for a walk before going home" everyone nodded in agreement.

We walked out into the street and picked which direction we were going to go. Mori and Haruhi walked in-front of Kouru and I they were holding hands and Haruhi was leaning against his arm. I was walking with Kouru and we were just talking and mucking around. I heard the pounding of feet on the ground behind us I turned to see Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru and Honey chasing after us Mori glared at them causing all of them to shrink back. We continued walking with them following at a safe distance behind us, we stopped for ice-cream and ate them in the park. Kouru and I sat on the swings in the playground while Haruhi and Mori sat on a park bench. We watched as Tamaki kept creeping closer to Haruhi and Mori, we wandered over and sat on the grass. "you have some ice-cream on your mouth, Haruhi" he leaned down and kissed her. We watched as Tamaki froze and then ran back to the others. I took of my shoes and tapped Kouru on the head "you're it" I said before running away "I will catch you" I heard him yell as he began running he caught me easily we both lay down on the grass to catch our breath, he rolled over and put his hand across my waist and leaned in until I could feel his warm breath on my cheek, he leaned closer until he closed the gap in-between our lips. His lips were soft and warm and he kissed with passion I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer he put his other hand in my hair as we deepened the kiss. We broke apart and put our foreheads together I laughed "usually I don't let guys kiss me without dating me first" he chuckled. We turned to see Haruhi and Mori staring at us with huge smiles on their faces "we have to go now it 9:30" Haruhi said. Mori helped us up and we walked back to the car holding hands and Haruhi had crashed so Mori was giving her a Piggyback. He buckled her into the front seat and Kouru and I climbed into the back seat I lay down so my head was resting on his lap he held my hand and stroked my hair until we arrived at Mori's mansion. I grabbed my motorbike and put on my helmet and bag Haruhi wad woken up now so we climbed on the back but before she put her helmet on she gave Mori a goodnight kiss then put on her helmet and Mori jumped back in his car he headed the same direction as I did although we parted when he took Kouru home. When I got to Ranka's apartment he was waiting outside looking at his watch. We arrived with 5 minutes to spare. I gave Haruhi a quick hug before taking my helmet and putting it in my bag then driving off. When I got home I saw Mori leaving I waved to him before going up the driveway to see Kouru waiting outside for me, he ran down the stairs and pulled me into a hug before giving me a quick kiss on the lips and we then headed inside. Thank-god no one saw us, because we want to keep it a secret.

**_please_** review


	5. Chapter 5

_**hello fellow humans  
this is another chapter yay right?**_

_**I dont own the Ouran High School Host Club**_

The next morning I woke up at 5:30am to go for a run I grabbed my iPod and then left the house. It was still dark when I left so the only light I had was the streetlamps until the sun began to come up. I got home at 6:30 I walked through the front door to see everyone rushing around, as soon as I closed the door everybody looked and Yuzuha ran over to me "where were you" she was panicking "we thought something had happened to you". Kouru appeared from nowhere "where did you go" he hugged me "and why are you sweaty and puffing" he asked. "I was out for a run" I shrugged "if you want you can come with me tomorrow" I said trying to get out of his crushing hug, "let go I need to have a shower" I laughed. He finally let me go and I walked to my room I had a quick shower, dried my hair and then grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and pulled them on I found my combat boots and put them on then ran upstairs with my bag. Both twins were waiting for me Hikaru and Kouru were smiling evilly. "You have to ride with us today, no bike" Hikaru laughed, "WHAT?" I yelled "my baby will feel left out if I don't ride her". I dumped my helmet and gloves on an antique chest and stormed over to the door "it's not fair". Kouru walked out the door I walked after him but Hikaru grabbed my wrist "Zani, I'm sorry about yesterday" he was looking me directly in the eyes "I should have stuck up for you when those girls came in and complained about you. I mean I was right there…." He continued "don't worry about it" I said giving him a quick hug. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the car. We were sitting in the car I was next to Kouru and Hikaru was looking at us. I forgot I was holding onto Kouru's hand "so…" Hikaru started we both turned to look at him "Zani and Kouru sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" he sang laughing. "We are not?" he yelled, Hikaru looked at our hands and we followed his gaze to our hands, we took our hands back and put them in our laps Hikaru laughed while we blushed.

When we got the school Hikaru climbed out the car first then I did followed by Kouru, some of the girls pulled me aside "why did you come to school with them" one of the girls asked I recognized them from yesterday they thanked me for kicking Ariel. "I live with them, but I usually take my bike to school but I couldn't find the keys so I had to take the car". "what you live with them" another girls spoke up "are you related or what?" "no" I laughed they were all listening intently for my answer "my parents died when I was young so my brother cared for me when he died I was flown here to be taken care of by Yuzuha and so now I live with the twins" I looked at the girls who were crying. "jeez, making girls cry on your second day" I turned to see Haruhi walking towards me smiling "Haruhi" I yelled I pulled her into a massive hug "how are you this fine day young sir" I laughed "I am fine on this glorious day, how are you milady" she bowed as she spoke. "OMG that's so cute" the girls swooned. There was anger in some of the girls "you're not Boyfriend Girlfriend are you". Haruhi and I looked at each other and started laughing "No way, we are just friends" relief floated through the growing crowd of girls, "hey hurry up you too" Hikaru and Kouru yelled they were still waiting for us. I ran over to them pulling Haruhi with me. I released he but she ran straight into Hikaru who caught her "oops sorry" I shrugged laughing they were all laughing as well I placed my arm around Kouru's shoulder he wrapped his arm around my waist. So I didn't rise suspicion I did the same to Hikaru who also wrapped his arm around my waist.

We were almost at the classroom when I was tackled and fell over backwards "I'm sorry Zani-Chan, I shouldn't have called you those awful names, can you forgive me" I was angry at Honey but as soon as I looked at his face I couldn't help but forgive him "hmmm…. I guess I could forgive you" I said with a smile on my face. "Takashi told me everything" he cried, suddenly I was pulled up off the ground by 2 strong arms I turned to see Mori actually smiling at me, I gave him a hug than handed him Honey, "I will see you guys later" I waved running into the classroom. The whole room was crowded and there was no way to get to the back of the room, "I guess I will have to take the tables" I sighed talking to myself I climbed up onto the table and ran across the table jumping over people until I landed on Kouru's table and sat in the center of the table and looked at him "hello gorgeous" I whispered he smiled back at me. The teacher walked in and I jumped into the nearest seat and the day began.

At lunch I met Honey, Mori, Haruhi and the twins we walked into the cafeteria which was crowded "it's never this crowded" Honey stated "there is no tables" I was scanning the room "I know let's go sit outside" I began walking out the door but ran into some guy he grabbed my throat "watch where you're going" I sneezed in his face purely by accident that caused him to squeeze tighter and lift me off the ground. Mori appeared next to me and punched the guy in the face, he released me and I fell to the ground holding my throat couching and gasping for air. Kouru was kneeling in front of me "are you okay" he was concerned I tried to talk but no noise came out so I just nodded my head "you really suck at lying even why you can't speak" he chuckled he stood up and helped me up as before running to help beat up the guy with Honey, Mori and Hikaru well I stabilized myself by grabbing Haruhi's shoulder and resting my head on her shoulder. I was breathing heavily rubbing my throat I felt a hand on my shoulder "get your hands off him" I turned to see a furious Tamaki staring at me "leave her alone" Haruhi yelled hitting his hand off my shoulder "but daddy's only trying to protect you" he cried "well go away because if you don't like my friends I don't like you" she thought quickly Tamaki went and hid behind Kyoya "Haruhi, don't lose your friends because of me" I said in a raspy voice". "Zani, we are sorry about yesterday" Kyoya said pushing up his glasses "but it's up to Tamaki who is allowed in the host club, so you are still banned" with that he turned and walked away.

After school I had to wait in the empty school halls for the host club to finish, I sat on the steps and sung softly to myself until I heard the doors swing open I didn't move but I did stop singing Kouru came and sat on the steps next to me and handed me a slice of cake "thought you might be hungry" I took it gratefully and ate it in about 2 minutes "thank-you" I handed him back the plate back "enjoying the host club" I asked him "yeah it's fun" he laughed "do you want a demo". "Amuse me" I sat looking at him. "Welcome princess, you look beautiful today just as you do everyday" I giggled at what he was saying, he kissed my hand and offered my imaginary cake that made me laugh even more. "You're smile is most radiant my princess" he said leaning closer "your eyes sparkle when you are happy" he said getting closer and closer "your lips are like velvet, would you allow me to kiss them?" he asked I closed the gap and kissed him "mmm cake" he said when we broke apart. "my turn to be a host now" I smiled "my prince with orange hair" I began "your eyes are the most beautiful shade of amber" I said doing my best impression "you are my one and only, you can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight" I started singing he laughed and leaned closer to me we were about to kiss when Hikaru burst through the door we moved away quickly, he laughed and sat in-between us "I hope I'm not interrupting anything" he placed his arms around our shoulders, he sat there for a second before hitting his brother on the back "come-on bro it's a bit hard to do the brotherly love thing when I don't have a brother" he said walking toward the door. "cya soon" Kouru kissed me on the cheek before running after his brother. While the door was open I saw all the hosts doing their own thing. When the door closed I turned and sighed "they all look so happy" I got up and walked down the stairs and out the school. I found the pond and lay on the edge and looked up into the sky to see the clouds. Suddenly a bag flew out the window and made a huge splash in the water next to me, I looked up to see a window close and a girl walk back to the host club. Haruhi came running out 2 minutes later to see me fishing all her books out the water, and placing them on the ground, we had been out there for a while looking for Haruhi's wallet. I heard a scream then a splash I turned to see Haruhi sitting in the water laughing, I waded over to help her up "NO, don't come over here it's really…" SPLASH I had slipped too "slippery" Haruhi finished her sentence we were trying to stand up but it was really slippery so we just kept falling over. We were in the water for 10 minutes laughing falling over and trying to find her wallet, when we found it we walked back to the host club. Haruhi grabbed my arm and pulled me inside "Haruhi I'm not allowed inside" she walked through the door with her bag I tried to stop going Haruhi from pulling me inside but as soon as I walked inside I slipped and pulled Haruhi down with me, we laughed but then Tamaki came over "you aren't allowed in here" he said with his hands on his hips "I'm giving her a change of clothes" she said standing up "why are you wet?" Kouru and Hikaru asked simultaneously "because someone threw her bag in the pond and I helped her get it back, but it was really slippery" I laughed. Haruhi stormed past Tamaki and pulled me into the backroom. She handed me the dress I gave her yesterday and a towel "thanks Haruhi" I took it and walked into one of the changing rooms and put it on. I dried my hair and then came out to see Haruhi in another uniform. She tossed me the black heels I put them on a couch. "What do you want me to do with my towel" I held it up "pass it here" she held out her hands, I gently placed it in her hands. She hung it over a chair, I started dancing randomly in the middle of the room when my phone rang Haruhi laughed at me "hello I can't take your call right now please leave a message at the tone beep" I heard a lot of voices on the other end of the phone then the door burst open "what are you guys doing?" Kyoya was standing at the door I hung up my phone and kept dancing "what does it look like, were dancing" I grabbed Haruhi and started spinning around with her. "Out" Kyoya said pointing to the door I grabbed my stuff gave Haruhi a hug and ran out the door past Kyoya "nice dress" he said as I ran past him. I ran all the way to the door then yelled "have fun Captain Serious" I saluted Kyoya then took off out the door. I saw them all standing at the door I slid down banister and ran out the door.

The Host Club finished half an hour later and I was outside standing under a tree practicing my gymnastics routine, they all came up to me when I was stretching after I had practiced I was doing the splits and leaning forwards "you right there" I looked up to see everyone except Tamaki standing in front of me "wow Zani-Chan how do you do that" said Honey jumping off Mori's shoulders "I practice every day" I replied getting up "can we go home now" I said grabbing Kouru's hand "I guess, cya guys" we walked toward the car and I turned to see Tamaki appear out of nowhere and yell at Mori because he was giving Haruhi a goodbye kiss I laughed at the sight of them, I leaned on Kouru's shoulder we walked to where our car had pulled up.

That night I went straight to my room I was curled up on my beg watching the Simpsons with my pet fox Lady sleeping next to me, I heard the door open so I quickly pulled my blanket over Lady to hide her Kouru walked down the stairs and sat on my bed "want to go for a swim" he asked "sure" I said give me 2 minutes I scooped up Lady hoping to hide her but it didn't work "what's that" Kouru asked walking over I had to think fast "umm… a toy" but then lady yawned and it was really loud. I cringed when Kouru walked over to me "I don't think that is a toy" he laughed she jumped out my arms and walked into the bathroom "where are you keeping it" he asked "first of all she not it her name is lady 2 she lives in the bathroom and she sleeps on my bed". "Please don't tell Yuzuha" I practically begged. "I won't don't worry" he said "good" I quickly kissed him before running to find my bathers, I grabbed my blue bikini and towel I ran out into the hallway.

I got to the pool to find Hikaru and Kouru waiting "took you're time" Hikaru said, I ran over to the pool tossed my towel on a chair then pushed them both in and laughed I then dived in after them I looked at them and pulled a stupid face making them both laugh and have to go up for air. I followed up to see them coughing and spluttering, "we will be back" they said climbing out the pool and running into a shed. I swam over to the waterfall and stood under in letting the water fall down over my shoulders they came out the shed with water pistols I stood there looking at them then started singing "I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain what a glorious feeling I'm happy again" I finished by bombing into the pool. I lay on the bottom for a while looking up suddenly the image of the roof was distorted because someone had jumped in I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me off the bottom and wrapping his arm around my waist to keep my above the water "are you ok?" it was Hikaru, Kouru was off talking to one of the servants "yeah, I'm fine" I said "why?", "because it looked like you were drowning" he said a little too loud causing Kouru to run over "what happened?" he looked like he was having a miniature panic attack "why were you drowning?" he swam over to us and put his hand on my cheek "I wasn't drowning, I was just lying on the bottom" I said slightly annoyed. Yuzuha ran in to the room "where is she is she alright" "OMG I'M FINE" I yelled "I was just lying on the bottom" they just looked at me I pushed Hikaru away then dived underwater and swam to the other end of the pool and climbed out I grabbed my towel and ran to my room, I could hear them yelling my name but I was annoyed so I kept going, I had a shower when I got to my room and then went sat on my bed and watched TV. Kouru came down to talk to me a bit later he sat next to me "hey" he offered me a smile "hi" I began to play with my hair "I'm sorry, if I made you worry" I said "it was just a bit of a scare hearing Hikaru ask if you were drowning" I grabbed my hands and I smiled at him he put his arm around me and we sat and watched TV until we fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and I had undone half on my braids so I quickly undid the rest of them then pushed it all back and tied it back. I was getting ready for my run when I remembered that they didn't want me to go out by myself so I gently shook Kouru to wake him up, "hey, are you coming with me" I asked in a gentle voice "where" he was still half asleep "for a run" I said "I could just go by myself if you don't want to go" I turned and walked toward the door "wait" he said sitting up "give me 2 minutes" he slumped towards the door. I grabbed my iPod and waited outside for him stretching he opened the door and both of them walked out "oh my I have to take 2 dogs for a walk today" I laughed Kouru jumped down the steps and Hikaru almost fell "come on you too" I started jogging down the driveway "but the sun isn't even up yet" Hikaru whined "what time is it?", "it is 5:35" I replied. I reached cliff edge that I usually run to see the sun rise, I turned around to see the twins leaning against a rock to catch their breath come-on guys we have to run back now "Hikaru call a car" Kouru said out of breath. Hikaru pulled out his phone but I took it and put it in my bra "no you have to run" Kouru tried to get his phone out but I took his as well and held it in my hand. Come-on I started to run down the road but then Kouru's phone started ringing "hello" I answered puffing "who is this" came a voice "it's Zani, Kouru's busy at the moment" I said still breathing heavily "who is this", "It's Kyoya" he said "what are you doing?" he asked "running" I snapped "I took Kouru's phone so he wouldn't call a car to pick him up" I started running again "well could you get him to call me back when you give him back his phone" "sure", "Bye Kyoya" I said as I hung up, I turned around and they were walking way behind me, there was a firm hand on my shoulder and I turned and screamed.

_** oh no something has happened  
please review**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**hey sorry it took so long to post another chapter I was in Sydney  
but im home now so i will write more and try to post more chapters as often as possible.  
enjoy this chapter**_

**I dont own the Ouran High School Host Club**

I jumped up and gave him a huge hug Hikaru and Kouru had obviously heard me scream and ran to catch up "what the hell are you doing here" I asked still hugging him, "I came to help you with your shows at that stuck up rick kid school" he laughed, he had a really deep voice and he spoke in English so the twins couldn't understand "you have been working out" I said looking at his arms. Kouru cleared his throat "oh right Hikaru, Kouru this is James he is a friend from America" then I turned back to him "so where are you living" he thought about it "in a house near that huge ass mansion with the fountain". "You want to run with us" I asked him, "sure" he shrugged "although I'm almost home so how about we race to the mansion", I smiled and turned to the twins "say ready, set, go" we walked out onto the road because the street was empty, the Hikaru and Kouru looked at each other shrugged and joined us on the road "ok ready, set, go" we all took off running down the road we left the twins behind "watch out there is a car coming" Kouru yelled, we moved to the sides of the road leaving space for it to go in-between bet instead he swerved towards me so I jumped up and ran along the car that was parked on the side of the road the jumped onto the pavement and sprinted faster suddenly the car smashed into the wall in front of me I tried to jump up on it but it was too close so I tripped on it and ended up on the ground next to the car. James can over to me "that was epic" he said as he helped me up, Hikaru and Kouru raced over to me "oh shit" I said inspecting the cut on my knee it was bleeding a lot "are you ok" Kouru asked looking at me knee while Hikaru looked in the car the driver had gotten out and was running up the street. James scooped me up bridal style "where do live" he asked me in English "in there" I exclaimed pointing at the mansion. "holy bat-crap" he said in shock, he started to walk towards the house but the twins stopped him "where are you going" Kouru asked. James just looked at them "to her place" he shrugged "we don't need your help to get her there" Kouru said I think he was a little jealous. "Fine" he said handing me over to Kouru who couldn't carry me, James took me back "now can I take her?" he demanded, "fine then" Kouru said in defeat then lead the way to his house.

(The following paragraph is speaking in English)  
"Who are these jokers" he asked laughing I joined in laughing the twins turned around and looked at us "well that one is Hikaru" I pointed at the one on the right "and that one is Kouru he is my boyfriend" I said pointing at the one on the left. "Imagine if you got them the wrong way around" he laughed "you could kiss the wrong one" that made me laugh "I haven't got them mixed up yet besides they are actually quite different" we reached the front door "come in you have to see the inside its freaking amazing" I said moving my arms to add the effect of the amazingness but I fell out of his arms and hit the slate but I couldn't stop laughing at what I just did James was also laughing he put out his hand to help me up but I just flipped him over so he was laying on the slate as well "look at the roof" I waved my hands around like a mad man.

(back to speaking in Japanese)  
Yuzuha ran down the stairs when she heard the laughter and a really deep voice "who is that" she asked "and what is he doing in my house" she seemed slightly mad but then she went pale when she saw the blood on my leg and smeared across the floor "what happened to you Zani" she asked when I was getting up. "Oh mother of fuck" I screamed as I put pressure on it "that fucking stings like a bitch" I said falling back onto James, Kouru stared at me "lovely language for a lady", "shut up this is painful" I snapped then realized what I said I was about to apologize but he just left with his brother. "um…James is it, could you bring Zani this way please" Yuzuha asked before walking down a hallway James scooped me up and carried me down the hallway to the medical room, James left to go get ready for school I said I would pick him up on my new bike later. Kouru was standing outside "you seem very friendly with James" he said implying that I liked him "look I love you, he is my friend from America I haven't seen him for 1 year and I missed him. He is my life friend I have known him for as long as I can remember" "I am sorry I snapped at you earlier, I was in so much pain" I looked at my hands, he came over and started cleaning up the blood then putting antiseptic on he was very gentle so he wouldn't hurt me I saw Hikaru standing at the door behind Kouru he quickly put his finger to his lips. I looked back at Kouru who was placing a Band-Aid on my knee once he finished he kissed my knee Hikaru quickly turned and ran away, Kouru stood up "all better now" he smiled he placed his hands on either side of me "does it hurt anywhere else". "Here" I pointed at my forehead he leaned forwards and kissed my forehead, "here" I pointed to my left cheek he leaned forwards again and kissed my cheek. "Anywhere else" he looked at me with his big beautiful eyes, "here" I put my finger to my lips he leaned in and kissed me I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. Hikaru walked in and we didn't notice until he cleared his throat we broke apart immediately and Kouru ran out the room. "Can I have a kiss too" Hikaru asked with his puppy dog eyes "get a girlfriend and you can a kiss" I laughed "do you want to be my girlfriend for 2 minutes" he smiled evilly, "your such an idiot" I sighed jumping off the table and collapsing slightly. Hikaru caught me before I smacked into the floor, "thanks" I said as Kouru walked in to see Hikaru's hands on my waist and my hands on his shoulders. I took my hands off his shoulders and he took his hands of my waist then we both shot apart then ran out the room well Hikaru ran and I hobbled like an old lady. I went straight to my room and had a shower I came out wrapped in a towel to see Kouru sitting on the edge of my bed he looked up as I was backing back towards my wardrobe mainly because I didn't want him to see me in just a towel, when he looked up he saw me trying to back away "what are you doing?" he asked, "I'm trying to back away from you because I am in a towel" I stated. "That's not what I mean" he said shaking his head "what were you doing with Hikaru?" he looked as though he was about to cry " I fell over and he caught me" I limped towards him, he stood up and walked over to me "do you expect me to believe that" he was mad "if he just caught you wouldn't have reacted the way you did" I tried to walk away to get my clothes but he grabbed my hands and spun me round to face him but that caused my towel to drop, I immediately crossed my arms over my chest he let my arms go and I grabbed a pillow and covered my body Kouru blushed and covered his eyes "usually I go out with guys for at least 1 year before they see me naked" I winked at him that made him blush even more. I bent down and picked up my towel accidentally flashing him my boobs again in the process, he covered his eyes abut I think I saw him peeking through his finger. I grabbed my grey one shoulder top and black shorts I put my converse on and walked out to see him sitting on my bed in his underwear "what are you doing" I covered my mouth then my eyes I was so red and I was laughing slightly, "we are almost equal" he said standing up he hooked his thumbs in his waistband and was about to pull his pants down "WAIT!" I put my hand out "you don't have to do this" I picked up his shirt and walked over to him here he put it on and I helped him do up his buttons he finished getting dressed when Hikaru walked in "hurry up we are going to be late for school" he said tapping his wrist. "oh shit, I have to pick up James" I grabbed my helmets and bag then sprinted up the stairs and out the door by the time I got my bike out of the shed Hikaru and Kouru were getting in the limo. Although I was still out the driveway first, they were following me but they stopped next to me when I picked up James I tossed him a helmet he climbed on after he had put on his helmet. He was wearing the school uniform but instead of a shirt he was wearing a white t-shirt that had a tie printed on the front his top revealed a lot of his chest the rest of his uniform was normal "nice bike" he said as he climbed onto the back and wrapped his muscly arms around my waist and leaned on me. Kouru was not going to be happy with this. I revved my bike and then sped off down the street leaving the limo in the dust. Today was Haruhi's birthday so I had made plans for lunch time, I was thinking about when I was stopped at the traffic lights, a red corvette pulled up next to me the window rolled down to reveal Mori and Honey I flipped up my visor "want to drag" I asked them "can we Mori please" Honey asked he just nodded the limo pulled up next to us and Hikaru rolled down the window "hey", "can you take James to school please" I asked giving him puppy eyes. "fine" he caved James jumped of my bike and got in the car. "what are you doing" Kouru asked appearing at the window, "Mori and I are going to drag race" I stated flipping down the visor just as the lights turned green and Mori and I took off down the road leaving the limo to start off slowly I got to school first we pulled into the car-park around near the front of the school. I climbed off my bike took my helmet off and limped over to the corvette and opened the door to see Honey stumble out "that was really fast" he said "yeah well… I win" I yelled jumping up then landing on my sore leg "oh fuck me" I yelled getting the attention and stares of everyone and James came running over "you alright babe" he asked, "I'm fine I just landed wrong" I lied I looked behind James to see Kouru looking at me like I had betrayed him "and how many times have I told you not to call me babe" I stated "sorry Z" Kouru's face changed slightly. I took a step and fell forwards Kouru caught me and lifted me so I was standing "are you sure you're alright?" he questioned me "yeah fine" I answered flinging my arm around his neck and putting my forehead against his before kissing him on the nose. "who is that chick" James asked pointing at Haruhi who was walking towards us "Happy Birthday darling" I yelled to her "thank-you" she yelled back running over. I opened my bag and pulled out a neatly wrapped box and handed to her. She opened it to reveal a beautiful dress it had a short black layered skirt and the top was covered in silver sequences there was a black satin sash around the middle with a bow at the back. She looked at it then quickly shoved it in her bag to hide it from the other girls in the school "thanks so much" she said hugging me tight, "make sure you wear it tonight" I reminded her. Everyone looked at me "what is happening tonight?" Honey asked, "oh right I almost forgot" I reached into my bag and pulled out a stack of envelopes "here there is one for each of you" when I handed Tamaki his I whispered in his ear "If you get jealous I will kick you out". We all walked into the school together. Today at school was really boring except for lunch, Kouru and I sat on the roof watching the world pass us by. The breeze that passed over us was refreshing and cool I climbed up and stood on the hand railing when Kouru went to the bathroom I spread my arms out, I felt like I was flying I closed my eyes and felt the cold breeze on my face and blowing through my hair. I was hit with the sudden urge to jump when I looked down the edge of the school I decided not to because then I would ruin Haruhi's life I walked along the rail humming a song to myself, Kouru came through the door so I stopped walking and turned to face him he was looking at where our bags were "the bell is about to go so we should…" he stopped when he saw me standing on the small rail "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled. "Balancing" I replied jumping off the handrail "I got slightly bored" I shrugged as the bell went. I grabbed my bag after Kouru and went to the handrail "meet you in class" I yelled jumping off the rail. "ZANI" he screamed, I had landed on the window ledge below and started leaping across them I looked in one of the windows to see shocked faces staring at me I saw James among them smiling, I saluted to the students then stepped off the edge and landed outside my classroom. I pushed open the window and walked in "hey everybody" I said laughing at the shocked faces, "WHAT THE FUCK" I saw Kouru standing in the doorway he was breathing heavily he ran over to me and grabbed my shoulders "you could have died" he said softly "what would I have done then" he pulled my into a hug, I hugged him back, "that just proves that you do love me" I said tapping him on the nose. "Of course I do" he buried his face in my neck "I love you too" I whispered softly in his ear. You could hear a pin drop in the room we turned to see a circle of shocked faces most peoples jaws were hitting the floor. Most of the girls hated me anyway but it made it even worse when Kouru opened his mouth "everyone... I want you to meet my girlfriend, Zani" I blushed and stepped behind him because I knew the girls were going to kill me. I got death stares from most of the girls for the rest of school, "jeez thank Kouru" I whispered he laughed "anytime babe".

I had my bike with me today so I rode home and began getting ready for Haruhi's party, I checked the music, location, food and guests. Mori was picking up Haruhi and her dad was paying for her to get her hair and makeup done professionally so I only had to get to the location early to make sure everything was in order. I had chosen my dark purple dress to wear it was a corset top and a mid-length skirt. My hair was pushed back so it was only frizzy after the ponytail I grabbed my big golden hoops and I put my black heels on and ran up the stairs to see Hikaru and Kouru waiting in suits they were fixing each other's shirts they turned when they heard my shoes clicking when I walked. Yuzuha ran down the stairs to see us about to leave, "wait" she held out her hand out and looked at us then clipped a purple flower in my hair above my ear "beautiful" she said smiling. We were walking out the door when Yuzuha tossed Kouru his keys then we walked outside to see yellow Ferrari "I call shotgun" I yelled beating Hikaru to it, "whatever he rolled his eyes and walked to the garage and drove out a black Ferrari "I have to pick up Kyoya" he said rolling down his window "cya there later" with that he drove down the driveway. "Shall we" Kouru held the door open for me, "why thank you dear sir" I climbed into the car and Kouru shut the door carefully, he ran around the car and climbed into the car. When arrived at the ballroom the lights were being put up and the stage had been assembled, the caterers had arrived and were setting up and our entertainment had arrived I asked P!nk because she was one of Haruhi's favorite singers. Everything was sorted when people started arriving I had told Haruhi that it was just going to be the host club but I invited all of her friends from her old school we welcomed them all. About 10 minutes after the last people had arrived Haruhi and Mori turned up I stood by the door "happy Birthday Haruhi" everyone yelled when she walked in. Haruhi looked around her eyes filled with surprise and Joy, "No Fucking Way" she glanced around "thank you so much for this Zani" she hugged me tightly, "anytime Haruhi" I hugged her back "there is one more surprise for you" I motioned to the stage her eyes followed and her eyes grew wide and her jaw almost hit the floor when she saw P!nk standing at the microphone "Happy Birthday sweetie" P!nk said before she started singing. I grabbed Haruhi's arm and pulled her to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing "I can't dance" Haruhi said a little embarrassed. I laughed "you can't be any worse than that kid" I pointed at a guy in the corner trying to dance but he looked like a cat in water. She laughed and shrugged before joining me while dancing we just had fun doing whatever dancing we wanted. Half way through the party P!nk had to leave so we just put on a playlist.

I was dancing with Kouru when I looked out the window to see James looking distraught. He was fidgeting with something in his pocket and talking to himself. The song finished and I walked out to see him "can I talk to you for a moment" he asked looking at the ground, I nodded then grabbed his hand and lead him away from the hall. He sat me down on a bench grabbed my hands and knelt in front of me.

KOURU"S POV (point of view)  
James was standing outside the hall with hands in his pockets and he look like he was slightly panicking. When the song had ended Zani ran to the door and walked out to see him, there were a few words then she nodded and they walked to bench in the park nearby he sat her down grabbed her hands and knelt in front of her he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small box. The girls in the room were going crazy yelling proposal and oh my god they looks so cute together. I just stared not knowing what to think I almost collapsed and cried when she put out her hand and he placed it on her finger and then they hugged each other and stayed out there until 11:30 when the party ended, she came in didn't talk or look at anyone she grabbed her bag and walked back out. I expected to see her waiting at the car but she was nowhere to be seen. When I got home she still wasn't there so I waited on the steps in the foyer for her.

ZANI'S POV  
I walked into the house late, I went to James's house first, when I did get home Kouru was waiting on the stairs for me "sorry I left without you" I started "James…". "James this, James that why don't you just marry the guy" he yelled "oh wait you did". I decided I wouldn't reply to anything he just said I just turned and walked to my room, he was still yelling at me when I slammed the door in his face. I broke into tears as soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs; I was annoyed at him for yelling at me and the other events of the day. I started throwing things around my room and when I punched a hole in my wall I screamed in pain. Yuzuha rushed into my room and grabbed me and sat me on her lap when she sat on the bed hugging me and calming me down. I leaned on her and cried my eyes out Hikaru came in when he heard the scream, "quickly go and grab me some bandages and antiseptic" she whispered rocking me in her arms. I could feel Hikaru's eyes on me the whole time, he returned with bandages and I had calmed down slightly, "Hikaru, sit down next to me" he did as Yuzuha had told him. She then placed me in Kouru's arms so she could access my hand. I buried my face into his T-shirt as he wrapped his arms around me, he did what his mother did and rocked me back and forth I fell asleep in his arms.

**_please review_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**heyy look a chapter enjoy the story**_

_**I dont own OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB (but i do own my characters and the story line)**_

I didn't go to school on Friday because I was so tired and I didn't get out of bed. I slept for just about the whole day I heard Hikaru and Kouru come home I walked upstairs to find some ice-cream but instead I ran into Hikaru and Kouru. I put on my best fake smile and walked straight past them, "hey Zani" I turned around and did my best fake smile but I know they could tell it wasn't real "what's up", "there is a sleepover with the Host Club tonight" Hikaru started. "So I'm going to be home alone tonight thanks for telling me" I went to leave again but Kouru stopped me "no, we want you to come with us", "hmm…" I pretended to think about it "sure", "good go pack we are leaving in 30" Kouru said kind of rudely "and James can't come" he yelled as I walked back towards my room "don't worry he has gone back to America" I yelled back without turning "stop being so jealous" with that I turned the corner into a silent hallway I walked to the wall and hit my head against it a couple of times causing a picture to fall and smash the glass. I sprinted down the hallway and to my room so I didn't get into trouble for breaking it.

I shoved my PJ's and a change of clothes and anything else I needed into a bag then walked up to the door I saw them waiting for me "ok I'm all set" I said playing with my ring. Kouru looked at me then sighed and walked out the door I gave Hikaru my bag and grabbed my bike "I'm going to ride, meet you there" although this time they left first the only problem was they went really slowly and there was a car that kept almost hitting my bike when the limo stopped the car behind me kept going kind of fast there was 2 lanes and the second one was free so I turned and pulled up next to the limo but the car followed and pushed my forwards into the traffic so while there was a quick break I took off through the intersection and the car followed I raced to get to the Ouran High Schools private property. I was going so fast that my bike tires screeched when I stopped in the school I turned to see the car drive past slowly and hold a gun up to the window but they kept driving.

Tamaki personally welcomed me and apologized for not allowing me in the host club recently, I was the first girl there which was a good thing because it means I got to talk to Haruhi when she was a girl before she went into host mode. We joked around for a while deciding on games to play "how about American roulette" I suggested everyone looked at me like I was crazy "it's a drinking game" I stated with an obvious tone in my voice. "No way, no drinking games" Kyoya glared at me. "Instead of alcohol we could use energy drinks or soft drinks" people seemed to agree with me. "So how do you play" Hikaru and Kouru asked together "simple" I began "NO" Kyoya was mad now "I said no drinking games" I sighed "well then I will just have to drink this" I pulled out cans of monster but Kyoya took them away before I could do anything with them. "Kyoya" I whined "what am I supposed do to stay awake now" he just laughed "it's a sleepover not who can stay up all night and go crazy". "Damn" I hung my head in defeat. People started arriving at 7:00 and I finally got to see the hosts in action I made my way around so I spoke to everyone. I made some clear observations about the host's characters. When I got around to Hikaru and Kouru all the girls blushed and swooned when they did their brotherly love act but I cried because I was laughing too much. I fell on the floor holding my stomach. Everybody at the table looked at me like I had lost it, probably because I had.

Everybody went to bed at 9pm on the dot it was pathetic, they all wore night gowns and winter Pajamas. I felt out of place in my trackies and tank top I waited till they were all asleep before I got up and went to the roof I rested on the railing and looked up at the winter sky, I must admit it was really cold. "hey baby-girl" I started talking "your brother told me that you didn't survive your cancer, but he told me in the most idiotic way" I laughed to myself "he pulled me out of a party and knelt in front of me with that ring I bought ok your right I didn't buy it I just… borrowed without the intention of returning, but that is beside the point he said I have a proposal for you from my sister. Remember when you pretended to get married and used this ring he said, you can have it if you promise to never be mad at Samantha for leaving you alone in this world" a tear slid down my cheek "when I asked about it you said I could have it over your dead body" I began to cry "and that came sooner that I thought" I sniffed "James only told me yesterday and I'm sorry I couldn't make it back for your funeral". "I can't believe that you were taken away at such a young age, even though you were only 13 the youngest out of all of us you were by far the most mature" I cried loudly "I didn't even get to say good bye to you before you left me" I wiped my eyes and let out a deep breath "I have to go now baby-girl before they notice that I'm gone, so I will talk to you another night" I sniffed and wiped my eyes again "goodbye my precious darling" I began to climb up on the barrier "or I could come see you right now" I was standing on the icy railing feeling the cold breeze against my face, I looked down to the spot I would soon be meeting I closed my eyes and leaned forwards spreading my arms, as my feet left the railing I felt 2 strong hands grab me by the waist and pull me back into the safety of his arms, I opened my eyes to see Mori looking at me with a worried expression I buried my face in his shirt and cried. He carried me through to the back room of the club and put me on a couch with my blanket and pillow. I heard the door slowly open I looked to see Haruhi panicking, I could see tears in her eyes she looked at me then turned around and walked back out. I grabbed Mori's hand "please don't leave" he looked at me with sadness then sat on the couch I still had his hand firmly in mine when the door opened to reveal Kouru., I let go of Mori's hand and rolled into the back of the couch, I heard Mori leave but Kouru was still here. I turned over to see Kouru perched on the edge of the table. I grabbed his arm and clung onto it like my life depended on it.

I pulled Kouru off the table and onto the couch he sat on the edge not getting too close. "please don't be like this" I cried letting go of him "if you want to leave just go, it's not the first time someone close to me has died and I don't think it will be the last" I rolled over and buried my face in the back of the couch, I expected him to get up and leave but he didn't he just rolled me over lay down and held me close to him. I held his shirt tightly in my hands "I love you Kouru, I always have and I always will" I rested my head on his shoulder I could feel his warm breath on the side of my face "I love you too" his voice was a soft whisper that sent me to sleep.

I was awoken the next morning by soft laughing and the flash of a camera, I opened one eye to see host club members standing over Kouru and I. Kyoya and Haruhi had their camera's out and they were all laughing, I felt Kouru tighten his grip around me just before he woke-up. He looked so cute when he first woke up, "awww" I could hear Haruhi and Hikaru in the background laughing and making kissing noises. Kouru let me go when he heard everybody laughing and sniggering I jumped up and took both camera's, "give that back Zani" I looked directly into Kyoya's icy glare "No" I stated firmly before going into his photos and deleting the ones of Kouru and I that he just took I did the same to Haruhi's then gave them back. "Now shall we go annoy some of those girls" I asked evilly rubbing my hands together, "they have all gone home already" Haruhi laughed "it 12:30". "You guys slept through the whole morning" Honey stated, "that is if they were sleeping" Hikaru said moving his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive tone. Kouru jumped over the couch and tackled his brother "there is no way we did that". I laughed slightly "so why were you in here" Kyoya pushed up his glasses as he spoke, "I came in here because I was uncomfortable" I said glancing at Mori Kyoya obviously noticed "and then Kouru came inside". "Oh shit, I have to go" I ran out the door and grabbed my bag then went down to the bathrooms and got changed. I walked out into the foyer there was a guy standing there he looked at me and walked past him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hallway he stopped when the hall got dark, he pushed me up against wall and pinned my arms above my head so I couldn't hit him. "what are you…" he kissed me and thrust his tongue into my mouth his hand that wasn't holding up my hands was now travelling up my shirt I felt his cold hands travel up my stomach and grab my boobs, I was completely shocked by this but I quickly bit down on his tongue really hard, he pulled away quickly but didn't let my hands go "you bitch" he said with his hand up to his mouth "why the fuck did you do that" he slapped me in the face I cried out in pain but he put his hand over my mouth. I bit his hand causing him to rip it away quickly "help me, someone, anyone, please help" I yelled at the top of my lungs "shut up you bitch" he plunged a knife below my ribs then let me go I fell to my hands and knees gasping for air he kicked me in the stomach 3 times before bolting down the dark hallway. I clutched my stomach couching I felt a warm liquid on my lips then I realized it was blood when it dropped to the ground. "Someone" I tried to screamed, I stood up and fell against the wall I made my way along the hallway leaving blood smears along the walls and drops on the floor. As I made it into the foyer I fell over and hit my head on the hard slate I tried to get up again but I felt really dizzy so I just lay on the floor hoping someone was still here. I lay on my side and blood just dripped slowly out my mouth and into a puddle on the ground, I could feel the knife still in my torso as I grabbed the handle in my bloody grip I screamed out in pain again. As my vision became blurred I remember seeing 4 feet run towards me then it went black.

I felt my head being stroked when I came to I opened my eyes to see Honey looking at me "Takashi, she is awake" I tried to sit up but my stomach and rib were stinging "oh mother fucking bitch" I groaned I put my head back on the pillow. I looked over to see a paramedic sitting next to me, and Mori was sitting in the front seat. We were almost at the hospital when I felt really sick; blood came out my mouth when I was couching I glanced over to see a really pale Honey. He was crying while looking at me I bought my bloody hand up and grabbed his hand with the other hand I felt the knife blade sticking out slightly I saw the handle in a bag by the paramedic, "the knife broke when they tried to get it out" Honey cried. the ambulance pulled into the emergency entrance and I was rushed inside. I had an oxygen mask put on and was rushed inside, I rolled my head sideways and saw everybody through the glass hallway. Kyoya dropped his notebook and Haruhi turned into Hikaru when she saw me covered in my own blood, Kouru stared with teary eyes. Kyoya ran through the double doors and found his way to me he ran next to my bed and I snatched his hand, I was terrified about what was happening I squeezed his hand with all my strength he clasped my hand "don't worry you're in great hands". He had to leave when I went into surgery.

When I was out it must have been really late because the host club was in my room but they were all asleep I tried to sit up I pushed through the pain because I was really hungry, I climbed out of the bed I was in a hospital gown it is the most uncomfortable thing I have ever worn so I slipped on my jeans they didn't have much blood them. There was some change in the pocket so I walked out to find a vending machine, when I found some chips and walked back to the room when I got inside everyone was awake and stressed. "Hey guys" I said standing in the doorway they all spun around "where the hell were you?" Kouru grabbed my shoulders I was hit with a sudden wall of pain I screamed silently "I was hungry" I strained to say holding up my packet of chips. "You are not allowed to eat them" Kyoya was leaning against the wall "you aren't supposed to eat solids yet" he pushed up his glasses and walked over, he held out his hand "no, you just want to eat them yourself" I said shoving them down my top. I climbed back into my bed and pulled my chips up to the neck of the gown and opened them. The guys just stared at me "hey Haruhi you want some chips" I leaned forwards holding open the chip packet. Haruhi came up and pulled some chips out Hikaru and Kouru appeared next to me "can we have some chip" they winked, "sure" I reached into the chip packet and pulled out a handful "here boob chips" I handed them some. I ate the rest of my chips when the doctor came in and I passed the packet to Hikaru who ate the last chips and then tossed the packet so they looked like they were his. "I need to talk to Zani privately" the doctor said and everyone filed out the room, "did you know that you had cancer" he asked, I was shocked at what he just said "no" I whispered "well you don't have it anymore" he said with a huge smile on his face "we got it all when we were stitching you up". I cried not knowing whether it was from shock or happiness. "Everything went well during the surgery, but you have fractured 2 ribs". With that he turned and left, I was still crying when the others came in "what's wrong Zani-Chan" honey asked jumping up on my bed I looked at him and smiled "I had cancer" I whispered. They obviously didn't hear me because they just looked at me but Honey did because he was hugging me "is it all gone" he asked softly "yes it is" I whispered hugging his back. "What is going on" Haruhi asked loudly, "I used to have cancer" I cried with joy "they got rid of it when I was in surgery" I now had tears streaming down my cheeks. Kouru was the first to say something "is this a congratulations moment?" he laughed "who knows" Haruhi yelled crushing me in a hug. "Fuck" I yelled Haruhi let me go "what, what, did I hurt you" she was stressing, "no, you didn't" I calmed her "I just remembered my shirt was ruined because of the blood" everyone just stared at me "what" I shrugged "I liked that top".

_**please review**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**greeting mortals here is another chapter**_

_**I dont own the Ouran High School Host club (but i do own my dog his name is sox and he says hi to anyone bothering to read this)**_

I could go home 1 week later. I walked into the house and went down to my room I threw everything on my bed and then ran upstairs. It was 12:30 so no-one was home I decided to go swimming I put on my bikini and went to the pool room, since no-one was with me I turned on the music system and put on the radio, there was a mirror by the stereo system I looked at myself and admired my new scar then ran to the pool edge. I walked down the steps and into the warm pool water I floated while singing along to Paramore, still into you. I was in the pool for ages but I did get hungry so I climbed out and dried myself turned off the radio and made my way to the kitchen "ice-cream" I thought out loud I found the radio and turned it up while making my ice-cream I danced around singing along to any song that came on the radio. Once I finished my ice-cream I headed back to the pool and turned on the radio again I turned the volume up really loud then began dancing over to the pool edge before jumping in and immediately regretting it, I clutched my stomach when 2 shadows passed over my head and landed with a splash in the water. I released my stomach even though it still hurt otherwise they might make me get out, I jumped out of the pool and turned down the music I was walking back to the pool when Hikaru and Kouru appeared in front of me "so when did you get home" Hikaru asked leaning on his brother, "this-morning" I replied laughing when Kouru stepped back letting his brother fall to the ground "I like your scar" Kouru said talking to my stomach inspecting the mark. I wrapped my arms over the scar blocking it from there view "let's go in the pool" I pushed through the twins and sat on the edge of the pool before slipping into the water. I pushed off the wall and swam out into the middle of the pool, I turned to see Hikaru diving in and Kouru smiling at me lovingly I winked at him, Hikaru came up in-front of me "we have a test next week on everything we have learned in the past 2 weeks" he had an evil smile "oh no" I was shocked I just sunk underwater and looked up at the ceiling. I returned to the surface. Hikaru was laughing "there isn't really a test, I just wanted to see what you would do", my jaw dropped and I death stared him he quickly started swimming away I gave chase and caught him quickly. I grabbed his foot and dragged him under the water I pushed him to the bottom and gently put my hands around his throat pretending to strangle him, I felt his arms snake around my waist and he pulled down and switched us around so now he was pretended to strangle me. I squirmed out of his grip and broke the surface of the water and breathed heavily. I pushed my hair out my face and laughed I looked around for Hikaru my laughing stopped and turned into panic "Hikaru" I called looking around the surface and out on the sides of the pool. "HIKARU" I yelled getting frantic I dived under water I was panicking suddenly there was a splash at the other end of the pool I swam down thinking it was Hikaru but it was Kouru "where is Hikaru" I asked breathing quickly, he shrugged "you look on the left side of the room I will look on the right" I said climbing out the pool "HIKARU" I yelled again. "WHAAAAT" a reply came, "what do you want" he came out from behind the waterfall I sprinted up and crushed him in a hug "I thought you died" I said still hugging him "I couldn't find you", he just laughed at me "I'm not dead" he pushed me playfully being my clumsy self I fell backwards into the pool. A surge of pain shot through me as I hit the water, I let out a scream and grabbed my stomach the scream could obviously be heard out the water because both twins jumped in and grabbed me. Kouru climbed out the pool first and Hikaru put me on the ledge I curled up with my arms still crossed over my lower ribs, "are you ok" Kouru's soft voice came through the screams in my head, my eyes shot open "yeah, I'm fine" I sat up and ignored the throbbing pain. I'm just going to stop swimming, Kouru helped me up I smiled at them and tried to walk normally to my towel the pain was increasing as I bent down to pick up my towel I let out a small soft scream I looked to see the twins walking over. I didn't want a fuss so I bundled up my towel and began to walk out, they were catching up quickly so I stopped facing the door hung the towel over the closed door and untied my bikini top. I heard the slap of feet against the tiles come to a stop I turned my head to see the twins go red as I threw the top over my head I watched it land on Kouru's head. I quickly wrapped my towel around me and turned to face them, "I want that back later" I winked and then ran down the hall. 'That was a genius but embarrassing plan' I thought 'but I should have been able to come up with something better', after all that the pain was completely gone. I turned another corner and ran into a solid muscly figure I fell on my ass I winced at the pain, I looked across the hall to see Mori also on the ground rubbing his eyes "oh shit I'm sorry" I fixed my towel which I had dropped I blushed and stood up hoping he didn't see anything. I stuck out my hand and helped him up, he was blushing "oh right" I looked at my towel "I was swimming I still have bather bottoms on" I mentally hit my-self for that one why didn't I just say bathers. "What happened to your top" he looked confused, I laughed awkwardly "that's for me to know and for you to hopefully never find out" I sighed looking at the floor "the twins are in the pool" I pointed down the hallway as I walked down the hall. "I wasn't looking for the twins" he followed me down the hall "I need to talk to you about last week" I walked down the stairs into my room and he followed "take a seat" I motioned to the whole room "I will be right back" I disappeared into my closet I slipped on black shorts and a baggy T-shirt. When I came out Mori was playing with my Unicorn pillow-pet, I laughed when he threw it and stood up when he noticed me standing watching him.

"So what did you want to talk about" I asked pulling drinks out of my mini bar, "I wanted to talk about the night you were stabbed" he said plainly taking a drink. I swallowed the mouthful of Monster that I almost spat on him "ok" I nodded resting the can on my leg. "We haven't caught him yet" he looked into my eyes "can you tell me what he looked like", I racked my brain for an image from that night but the only images that came up was blood and a never ending hallway, I shuddered at the images "I can't think of anything" "wait brown surfer hair" I tried to put a face together but I couldn't. Mori looked at me "thank-you" his facial expression changed "now, are you okay" concern spread over his face "you have no idea how it felt to see you lying there in a pool of your own blood". "I'm fine" I stood in-front of him and pulled up my T-shirt "I got a great momentum from the night". "Can I touch it" I watched him mentally punch himself after he said that "I guess just be careful" I laughed, I felt his cold fingers run along the scar I jumped at his touch he quickly removed his hand when Kouru walked in "hey Zani here…." I thought about how this looked before quickly dropping my shirt "it's not what you think" I turned to face him "I was showing Mori the scar". "That's what I was hoping" he said walking down the stairs "anyway I have your bikini top" he held it out to me I grabbed it and threw it in the washing basket. "I should be going now" Mori stood up and put his empty can on the desk "thanks for the info and the drink" he bowed than ran up the stairs. "what info" Kouru asked looking at me, "nothing" I winked at him he was about to start talking "Kouru, Zani, Hikaru" I voice yelled out "Pizza's here" saved by the bell or pizza in this case. I rushed up the stairs to see a servant following Yuzuha into the living room with four medium sized pizza boxes. We ate the pizza in silence, I decided it was time for bed when I finished I fell asleep easy and got a nightmare about the night I was stabbed and woke up in a pitch black room I was terrified especially when Lady knocked pushed my shoes off my desk and they hit the floor with a thud. I reached for my phone shaking I called Kouru.  
Kouru: "hello" a sleepy voice answered  
Me: "Kouru, can you please come get me" I asked quietly in a shaky voice  
Kouru: "what's wrong, where are you" he was now panicking  
Me: "In my room, and I'm terrified" I whispered on the brink of tears  
Kouru: "I will come and get you give me 2 minutes" he reassured  
Me: "where are you taking me" I asked  
Kouru: "you can come into my room with Hikaru and I" he stated  
Me: "ok cya soon" Lady knocked over something over "please hurry" I gasped  
Kouru: don't worry I will be there in a second" with that he hung up.

I barricaded my-self with blankets and pillows until Kouru came to get me. I jumped into his arms "let's go" he stroked my head to comfort me, he lead me to his room Hikaru was in Kouru's bed "kinky" I commented raising my eyebrow. 'shut-up and get in bed" he pointed at his bed, "that's what she said" I was trying to get my mind off it but all I could think of was blood and the knife. I climbed in and lay in-between Hikaru and Kouru. Kouru wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into the back of my neck. Hikaru looked at me "threesome" he laughed while yawning, I giggled when Kouru chuckled because of his breath on the back of my neck.

(Zani's nightmare)  
_the entire room was a blinding white the sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance, they were getting closer and louder. When I turned to the source of the noise I found Mum and Dad smiling at me I ran over to them and squished them into a hug. I felt a warm liquid run down my face, I looked up and saw both my parents covered in blood and half decomposed, glass and car parts were sticking out of their bodies. I stepped back and hit something hard, my brother was standing behind me holding out a bottle of the tablets he took when he over dosed "join me sister" an eerie voice came from his mouth as his bottom jaw fell off and into my hands. I screamed and turned around to see James and Samantha standing next to mum and dad they had their stomachs slit open and tumors growing from the cut. I cried and turned away to see the host club Hikaru and Kouru's bodies were broken and twined together, Haruhi had been impaled on many blood coated spikes. Kyoya had his notebook stuck through his throat, Tamaki had bullet holes all over his body blood squirting out of each one. Mori stomped up and stood next to my brother his stomach was really fat and had black stitching all down the front of him, I watched when a knife came out of his stomach and slowly cut all the stitches of his stomach. Honey climbed out like a wild animal with organs clenched in his mouth and blood all over his face. He completed the circle "join us" they all chanted walking forward, there was no way out "join us" they chanted again. As I was about to be engulfed a dark voice echoed through the white space "you have killed all your friends, either you die or they die" I watched as a guy in a suit strutted towards me "time to make a choice Zani" his laughter echoed as I was engulfed in my circle of dead friends._

I sat upright and screamed pulling my legs into my chest, "what's wrong" a sleepy voice came from next to me. I couldn't answer I was so scared I rested my head against my arms and cried, I felt Kouru pull me back down so I was laying on my back his arm crossed over my stomach and I felt his lips kiss my cheek, he rested his chin on the top of my head. Hikaru did the same thing, I felt their warm bodies on either side of me it made me feel safe. My eyelids grew heavy and I fell into a deep sleep with no more dreams.

I had to go back to school on Monday. I was awoken by the flash of a camera and the soft giggle of Yuzuha I opened one of my eyes and looked at her, the twins were still holding me I tried to get out of their grip but it just caused them to tighten their grasp I had to think quickly, Yuzuha was smiling at me an evil smile spread across my face "guys let me go" I stated, "no" they replied simultaneously. "look guys I'm menstruating so let me go or else you will get blood everywhere" they instantly let me go and I jumped up "just kidding, that was last week" I laughed at the strange looks on their faces. I heard Yuzuha laughing next to me "that was the weirdest excuse I have ever heard" she looked at me. My arms were grabbed and I was pulled back toward their bed, my socks were slipping on the floor I was pushed onto the bed and pinned down by Hikaru who sat on me. "get off" I pushed my hands on his bare chest "oh muscly and smooth" I moved my hands to his abs which made him laugh, I punched him softly but still knocked him back. "my turn weakling" Kouru said taking his spot he leaned over me holding my hands down, I pretended to squirm out of his hold but instead I used the bottom half of my body to flip us over. I sat on his stomach and pinned his hands down and used my feet to hold his legs down. "my turn weakling" I joked, Yuzuha and Hikaru laughed and clapped "time to get ready for school" Yuzuha said walking out the room I leaned down and kissed him before jumping off and running down to my room.

I plugged in my iPod and put on my playlist, 'can't hold us' by Macklemore came on and I turned it up really loud and got ready for school while dancing around my room. I started singing along to the chorus.

Here we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Here we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us

I was dancing around my room in my underwear putting on clothes when the door opened I looked up to see Hikaru and Kouru looking at me blushing I pulled on my T-shirt and winked before running to the closet I grabbed my military boots and skinny jeans leather jacket and aviators. I put them on then grabbed my iPod and school bag and met Hikaru and Kouru at the door as usual "don't worry I'm wearing pants this time" I called out running to meet them they both blushed "you liked what you saw" I said moving my hips I grabbed my bike keys and tossed a helmet to Kouru "you are riding with me today" I pulled him out the door towards my bike. I climbed on and slipped on my helmet Kouru climbed on behind me and put his hands on the seat I started the bike and moved forwards then stopped suddenly causing him to slip forwards and grab my waist. I rode out the front gate and down the road, we made it to school fine and when I climbed off the bike I took off my helmet and slipped my aviators back on again and headed into the school. I had another performance today so I had to go before school to set up much to my surprise James was already setting up. I sprinted up and hugged him tightly "sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral" I apologized "but I think he is here" I emphasized the he. "Don't worry about the funeral, and do you mean the guy who was after you in America?" James had a look of concern on his face, I nodded "what did he do to you this time" he looked me up and down. I was about to show him but the bell went "I will show you later" I ran out the hall to find Kouru waiting outside the class room surrounded by fan-girls, I ran and jumped into a hug then kissed him softly causing the girls to move away quickly. We walked into the classroom and took our seats at the back of the classroom then HE walked in.

I ducked behind a book on my table and peered over the top, he took the empty seat in-front of me and turned to me "hey Zani, we are going to be school mates" he smiled evilly, "get lost Mitchell" I gave him an icy glare. "Kouru can we swap seats please" I gave him a begging look, he bundled his stuff and stood up, I quickly slid into the seat next to Hikaru "thanks babe" I whispered. Mitchell obviously heard because he turned and glared at Kouru. The lessons were really boring today, but I wasn't really listening because I was too bust thinking about what Mitchell was doing here. I got dismissed early to go and get ready for the lunch time performance, I met James in the hallway "James, he is in my class" I was scared "Mitchell is in my class". James pulled me into a hug "don't worry he won't hurt you" he reassured, "he already has" I looked into his concerned eyes then ran to the hall to get changed. I was wearing a sports bra and bike shorts, James was shirtless showing off the tattoo on the left side of his chest. He was wearing jeans I came out from the back and he saw the scar "where did you get that" he pointed to the mark, "I was stabbed" I covered it with my hand "I don't know who it was" I began stretching and practicing the solo tricks I was going to do. I climbed the ladder to the beams to check that the bar was attached firmly, I looked toward the door to see people looking in through the window I grabbed a rope and slid down to stand on the bar. I jumped down and James caught me "it's almost show time" I was a bit nervous.

The bell went and everyone filed into the hall and took their seats I grabbed a microphone "hey everyone there will be 2 performances this week because I missed last week" I held up 2 fingers "this is James he will be joining me in the performances" I motioned to him as he stepped out from behind the curtain. I heard many girls yell and cheer "look at the muscle on him" I heard some girl yell, James is massive compared to the guys in this school "OMG look at his tattoo" another girl yelled. "enjoy the show" I threw the microphone to the stagehand and then the music started 'I love it' by Icona pop began playing loudly. I ran flipped multiple times while James did a handstand, I jumped and placed my hands on his feet and pushed my feet into the air then down into the splits I pushed off and landed perfectly and James got down. I bent over backwards into a back bend and James did a side aerial over me then I pushed into a handstand and walked to the side of the stage I got down from my handstand. James was standing in front of the hanging bar I was very nervous about this bit I sprinted at him and stepped in his hand basket he threw me up and over the bar he threw to the other side and caught me when I came down. The audience cheered as we bowed James lifted me up and I stood on the bar "thanks for coming guys we will be performing again on Thursday" everyone left except the host club and Mitchell, I noticed him at the back waving at me "get out of here asshole" I yelled jumping off the bar the host club stopped and went to leave "no, not you guys" I sighed as I sprinted to the edge of the stage I leapt off and stepped on Mori's shoulder then landed on the top of the seats and ran across them before tackling Mitchell into one of the chairs. I stood on his legs and crouched down so I was at his eye level, "get out of here asshole" I was really mad, "hey baby don't get so mad" he looked me in the eyes "I was only here to see you" he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips "haven't you missed that, cause I have" he licked his lips. I grabbed his throat and stood up dragging him with me I pulled him to the door tightening my grip I felt him clawing at my wrist "you know fox you can't ignore me forever" he smirked. James heard this and stormed over to us as I got to the door. "I'm just taking out the trash" I smiled he opened the door for me "don't you ever kiss me again" I whispered in his ear before throwing him out the room. He flew across the hall and into the wall "come near me and I will kill you" I hissed slamming the door, I felt my eyes twitching I was so mad I was shaking I looked at James who nodded at me then pulled me into a hug "think about what you love" he rocked me "think about Kouru and chocolate" he laughed "your 2 favorite things". "what's wrong with Zani-Chan" Honey asked sweetly standing next to me I buried my face in James chest, I kept thinking about chocolate and Kouru I laughed when I thought of a chocolate Kouru. I pulled back slightly and looked at James who smiled and let me go, "how did you do it this time" he asked smiling I stood on my toes and whispered in his ears "chocolate Kouru" he laughed loudly and then walked back toward the stage "you my friend, have a strange mind" he yelled back waving.

"I will be back in a moment" I ran off to get changed and pack up, I came back to see everyone waiting, I walked up to Mori "I'm sorry for using you as a stepping stone" I tapped his shoulder, "what was all that about" Hikaru asked. I could feel everyone's eyes watching me "just…an old school friend" I shrugged before moving off to my next lesson to avoid any more questions I could feel his presence following me I turned around to see him about 20 meters behind me waving. "shit" I said to myself before sprinting down the hallway to the classroom I took the back corner seat he arrived shortly after me and sat next to me the teacher walked in so we weren't allowed to move seats anymore. "Damn mother fudge eater" I hit my head on the desk, Hikaru and Kouru arrived after the teacher and looked at me like I was crazy "help me" I mouthed to them. They took their seats next to him. "everyone turn to the person next to you and get to know each other" the teacher asked, "how you doing fox" he smiled "are you missing me yet, do you want another kiss" he made kissing noises, I put my headphones and turned up the music loudly to try and block him out but I could still here his annoying voice. "just shut the fuck up" I yelled at him before storming out the classroom, I could feel everyone's eyes on me "that guy is a dick" I hissed pointing at him.

_**please review**_


	9. Chappie 9

_**Sorry it took a while to post another chapter I have been busy doing school work (BORING) anyway enjoy**_

_**I dont own the ouran High school Host Club (but I do own my hat collection and TARDIS)**_

I went to the only empty place I could think of the host club "hello anyone here" I called into the empty room, there was no answer so I walked over to one of the couches and lay on my back "jeez I hate that ass" I said to myself as I rolled onto my side, "so who is this ass" a voice said from above me I looked up and almost fell off the couch "Kyoya, don't sneak up on people like that" I hissed asi got up off the floor "don't you have something you should be doing" I asked as I sat back down on the couch looking into his dark eyes. "yes actually I do" he said as he walked off to the back room " and don't make too much noise" he slammed the door and I fell back onto the couch. When the door creaked open I thought it was Kyoya so I ignored it, as a shadow passed over the top of me I opened my eyes to see Mitchell leaning over the top of me "what the hell are you doing here" I yelled as I backed off the couch, "I came to see you fox" he said as he edged his way closer and closer to me "I know you want me" he said. "GET AWAY" I screamed as I was backed into a wall "I HATE YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE", he grabbed my arms and pinned them against the wall above my head with one hand with his other hand he pulled a knife out of his back pocket "now that hurt my feelings" he pouted as he tightened the grip on my hands. "KYOYA!" I yelled as he pressed the knife against my neck "KYOYA" I cried out for him, "what do you…" he came out the room and dropped his notebook and stared, "now why did you have to involve other people" Mitchell said as he leant forwards. As Kyoya walked towards us slowly I felt Mitchell tighten his grip on my hands as he leaned down and caught my lips in a kiss I felt his tongue explore the inside of my mouth.

The door of the host club flung open and the other members walked in, I had tears running down my cheeks as I looked at the guys pleading with my eyes as Mitchell was still deepening the kiss. I closed my eyes tight hoping it was all a bad dream when I no longer felt Mitchell's presence I opened my eyes and watched as Mori held his collar while Hikaru, Kouru, Honey and Tamaki were punching him. I slipped out the door un-noticed but I ran into the massive crowd of excited girls, I slipped on my glasses to hide my teary eyes and ran out the door and down the many roads until I reached the Hitachiin mansion.

I fell through the front door and went to the kitchen "out" I yelled to the kitchen staff they all rushed out and into the foyer. I heard a car pull up while I was searching the fridge for some kind of sugary food I found a piece of chocolate cake and pulled it out the fridge and ripped off my glasses and took a bite just as Hikaru and Kouru walked into the kitchen, I looked at them and picked up the cake with my hands and took a huge bite out of it, I growled when they walked toward me and shoved more cake in my mouth. Once I had cleaned the plate I threw it across the room and looked at the shocked faces of the twins, I washed up and then left the twins standing in the kitchen. I dropped onto my bed and hugged my pillow tightly. "Hey little Porsche, I wanna try ya, Crazy baby girl, there ain't nothing like you, Hey little Porsche, so right I had to get ya, B-b-back it up, let's roll, roll, roll, roll" started playing I reached for my phone and pressed it against my ear  
Me: "hello" my voice was tired  
Mitchell: "so fox…"  
I hung up on him then turned off my phone and went back to thinking about what would happen now. The door slowly creaked open and Hikaru and Kouru walked down the stairs cautiously "what is wrong with you" Hikaru asked "I mean… are you ok" he asked after he thought through what he said. "it's just Mitchell being Mitchell" I murmured into the pillow, "what were you?" Kouru questioned getting a glare from his brother. "I used to date him" I stared straight into their eyes "when Mitchell and I broke up he didn't take it well" I sat up still holding my pillow "I'm going out tonight if you don't want to get scared don't follow me and don't stop me" with that I stood up and walked into the bathroom to have a shower. When I came out and got changed into jeans and a black tank top. I pulled a black hoodie on and put my handgun in the pocket. I came upstairs and headed out the door and down the driveway "hey, wait up" Hikaru and Kouru were running to catch up "so where are we going" Hikaru asked when he caught up, "we are going to Kyoya's" I smiled they looked at me in confusion "why Kyoya's" Kouru asked, "you will see when we get there" I put my arms around their shoulders.

It took about 30mins to walk to Kyoya's when we got there the twins waited at the bottom of the driveway while I walked up to the door and knocked, Kyoya's brother answered "what can I do for you beautiful" he leant on the door frame and looked me up and down. "Could I please to speak with Kyoya" I half demanded "and I'm taken" I winked, he pushed off the door frame and called Kyoya "do you want to come in" he asked. "I'm in a hurry so I will wait here thank-you" I stepped back as Kyoya jogged down the stairs in baggy jeans and a black T-shirt "hey Zani" he said walking through the door, he gave me a hug "what can I do for you" he said letting me go. His brother sighed and walked back into the house "what was that for" I asked, "I was trying to annoy my brother" he composed himself "and why have you got a gun" he asked holding it up. "Okay I need a favour" I said as I took my gun back "could you call you police force off the park area tonight" I stared into his eyes with a pleading look. He thought about it for a moment "I can, but only if I can come with you" he pushed his glasses up and smirked, "deal" I stuck my hand out he shook it and we walked down the driveway. "why is he coming" Hikaru asked as we turned out of the driveway and walked toward the park "it's part of a deal" I smirked.

I got to the park and went through the thick trees and into a clearing where Mitchell was waiting, I stopped a few steps out and tossed my phone to Kouru "call James" I stated taking off my shoes and hoodie I grabbed the gun out the pocket and fired a shot at Mitchells feet then tossed the gun at Kyoya who fumbled but caught it. "you missed" he turned to face me "you ready, only one of us is leaving here alive" he laughed "and it's not going to be you" I faced Hikaru, Kouru and Kyoya "move back, and don't interfere". Mitchell jumped at me but I dodged it and jumped on his back I pulled his shoulders down and flipped him over he hit the ground with a thud. I fell back when he jumped up and cut me with his knife I kicked him in the stomach causing him to fly back into a tree. "LOOK OUT" Kouru yelled but it was too late he hit me with a tree branch it sent me flying I landed in the middle of the oval "oh he is so dead" I got up and wiped the blood from my lip. I took the gun back from Kyoya "SO WERE USING WEAPONS NOW" I held the gun out in-front of me there was a rustle behind me I pointed the gun just as Mori and Honey came out "what are you doing here" I hissed at them, "Kyoya called us" Mori said pointing to Kyoya. Mitchell came out of nowhere and kicked the gun out of my hand and into the bushes "FIND MY GUN" I yelled at them, they began searching "why don't you get it" he kicked me into the bushes right next to my gun. My wrist was throbbing with pain I held it up to look at it, "that is dislocated" Kyoya said "don't touch it" I pulled my top up and clenched it between my teeth, I grabbed my wrist and put it back into place screaming and picked up my gun "I found my gun" I stated fixing my top and walking out the bushes I held it up and fired twice at Mitchell I got his legs he fell to the ground screaming. "Does anyone have a knife" I asked turning to face them. Honey cautiously handed it over I sprinted over to the body and thrust the knife into his abdomen "so tell me how does it feel to be stabbed" I asked loudly, "You are doing it wrong he said I kissed you first" he laughed "you really are a bastard" Kouru said from behind me. I pulled out the knife and threw it over my head it flew into a tree near Honey. "Thanks Honey" I yelled over my shoulder "can someone call and ambulance".

"You ruined my life" I yelled in his face "I had to leave America because of you" I placed my hands on the hole in his abdomen and pressed down hard causing him to yell out in pain. "Why did you sell me to that creep" I sat on his stomach causing more blood to spurt out "I didn't do anything wrong" my arms were now covered in blood. "I sold you because I was mad at you for breaking up with me" he couched out, "I would let you die but I have had enough of death" I smeared blood across my face when I wiped away a tear "you will be returned to America to recover" I hissed "and don't ever come back". I went to stand up but he grabbed my wrist I screamed as he dislocated it again "LET GO YOU BASTARD" I pressed my foot on his bullet hole in his leg he released my wrist and I stepped off his leg. I turned to everyone and they stared at my blood stained arms, top and chest "I have to go" I cradled my wrist and grabbed my hoodie then went to leave. I hand grabbed my shoulder "let me look at your wrist" Kyoya said spinning me around and pushing me into Mori's arms, he grabbed me and held me so I couldn't move "let me go" I demanded thrashing around "Kouru, do something" I yelled. He walked up to me and kissed me which calmed me down I'm not sure why but it did "thank-you Kouru" Kyoya said holding my arm "ready" he looked at me after Kouru and I broke apart, I nodded and bit down on Mori's sleeve "1…2…3" he put it back in and I screamed and passed out from the pain.

When I came to I had no idea where I was I rolled my head to the side and saw Kouru sitting on the bed next to me "where am I" my voice was croaky and tired, "you are in Kyoya's room, he fixed your wrist". Kyoya walked into the room with a red summer dress a bikini "here" he handed them to me "the shower is in there and towels in the top draw" I tried to get up but just stumbled and fell on Kyoya knocking him to the floor "oops sorry" I laughed climbing off of him and helping him up. I quickly grabbed the dress and bikini ran to the bathroom and locked the door I stripped off and put the bikini on to have a shower. I really don't like showering naked in other people's houses, I was trying to get the blood off my arm when the door flung open and Kyoya's brother stood in the doorway. "This bathroom is taken" I stated half of me still covered in blood, "I know" he said walking over "do you need some help with that" he grabbed a bar of soap and started washing my chest. "WHAT THE HELL" I yell punching him, he fell back through the door and onto the floor he landed with a crash. I ran over and sat on him to pin him down "YOU ASSHOLE DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN" I yelled punching him, the door flung open and the twins pulled me off Akito and Kyoya helped him up "IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB, YOU DON'T OWN ME ANY MORE". As Akito ran out the room I was shaking with rage, "calm down" Kyoya put his hands on my shoulders "your shaking" he soothed his voice was calming and soft "just calm down" my breathing began to slow and my eyes stopped shaking "thanks Kyoya" I breathed deeply as the twins let me go. "What did he do to you anyway" Hikaru asked looking at my still slightly blood stained arms "he burst into the room and tried to help me clean the blood off" I stated, "and that's a bad thing how" Hikaru asked. I glared at him "he tried to wash my boobs by grabbing them" I said slightly angry as I put my hands on my boobs this made every guy in the room blush, I laughed at them "I do need some help getting the blood of my arms" I said frustrated "it just doesn't come off" I looked at my hands and then at everybody "oops, did I say that out loud" I blushed slightly and turned and walked back to the still running shower and shut the door behind me. I picked up the brush again "stupid blood doesn't come off I'm going to kill him." I muttered quietly to myself. I heard the door open again and Kyoya walked in "what did you mean by he doesn't own you anymore" he asked taking of his glasses and looking at me scrubbing my arms, "nothing, it's just something that happened years ago" I said slightly distracted. "here try this" Kyoya handed me a small bottle I poured some onto my arm and then rubbed my hand over it and the blood just washed off easily I used it on the other arm and then rubbed it on my chest it came of quickly and I rinsed my skin thoroughly. "Thanks Kyoya" I climbed out the shower and looked at Kyoya "oh right" he walked towards the door and got a towel out and threw it to me "we will drop you home when you come out" he said as I turned away from him, "ok, give me 2 minutes" I said as I pulled on the string to undo my bikini top as it fell to the floor in-front of me I heard him stutter and then run out the door. "Kyoya the mighty lost for words" I laughed to myself as I got dressed the red summer dress Kyoya gave me fit tightly and it ended just above my knees.

I tied my hair up into a messy bun and walked out with my blood stained hoodie and top. Everyone was waiting for me to come out "what do you want me to do with this" I held up the bikini in my left hand making Kyoya blush "umm… in the basket in the bathroom" he stuttered. "What's up Kyoya, blushing and stuttering at a bikini" I smirked when I came out the bathroom "what would you do if you saw a girl naked… run out the door?", "not even close" he pushed up his glasses as he spoke. "Shall we test that" I said lifting up my dress slightly at the front he didn't do anything so I lifted it up until it was at my underwear line, "Zani that's enough" he was blushing with his hand over his eyes. "Fine then" I dropped my skirt back down, "don't stop" Hikaru and Kouru joked. "You guys will see more later" I winked then burst out laughing at their faces, Mori and Honey walked out the door "meet you outside" I ran to catch up to them but bumped into Akito who was waiting outside the door his lip was bleeding from where I punched him and he had a black eye, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the door "who is your boyfriend" he asked, "I really don't think that's any of your business" I smirked pulling out of his grasp, "oh I think it is, I own you remember" he hissed through his teeth, "no you don't" I spat in his face. "Actually I do" he bought his hand up and slapped me in the face I stumbled and fell back onto the floor in-front of Kyoya's door attracting the attention of the twins and Kyoya "excuse me" I saluted and then tried to jump on him but someone grabbed me, I turned to see Mori give me a stern look and shake his head. He turned around and put me down then started pushing me down the hall and out the house, "screw you Akito" I yelled as I gave him the finger because he was following us. He ran to catch up I pushed past Mori and Honey then sprinted out the house grabbing my shoes on the way past, I turned to see him catching up quickly I felt his hand on my shoulder and his fist as it hit my upper cheek. I fell over and slid along the cement driveway he grabbed my collar and pulled me up close to him "I own you bitch you must respect me" he threw me back on the ground then went to kick me. I curled up and covered my head waiting for impact but It didn't happen instead I felt 2 hands roll me over "you are going to have a black eye" I looked into Kouru's amber eyes, "it hurts" I cried looking at my grazed leg. "this is going to sting" Kyoya appeared with some antiseptic and bandages, "do you have an endless supply on antiseptic and bandages" I laughed leaning back on Kouru. I looked over to see Honey telling Akito to back off, "FUCK" I screamed when Kyoya put the antiseptic on, I grabbed Kouru's hand and squeezed it tightly trying to move back away from Kyoya. "don't you have some kind of pain killer in your endless medical cabinet" I said still trying to move back, I looked at Kouru who seemed to be in pain "what's your problem" I asked, "my hand hurts" he said looking at his hand that I was crushing I loosened my grip and smiled "sorry babe" I said before screaming again. "THAT is your boyfriend" he yelled trying to get past Honey and Mori "what of it" I screamed "Kyoya isn't that enough antiseptic" I glared at him. "no, you keep moving so it takes longer" he sighed, "I don't agree with him as your boyfriend" Akito yelled getting the attention of everyone, "I really don't give a shit" I said looking at the ground. There are going to be so many questions about this later, "why do you have a say in who she goes out with" Kouru demanded, "Kouru don't" I whispered. "Because I own that bitch" Akito spat "deal with it", "you don't own me" I jumped up just before Kyoya could finish and I walked over to him "you don't own me anymore" I yelled in his face I was about to walk away when he grabbed me and kissed me in-front of everyone. "YOU ARE DEAD NOW" I yelled when I pushed him off me I pulled a knife out the front of my dress and ran at him ignoring the searing pain in my leg I felt an arm grab me and pull me back into his arms. I looked up to see Kouru "he isn't worth it" he said pulling me towards the car, "don't pretend you didn't enjoy that babe" Akito yelled out. I turned to yell something at him but when I did Kouru was over there punching him in the stomach. I ran over to him "Kouru baby he isn't worth it" I said grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face me "don't worry he will get what's coming to him" I placed my hand on his cheek and gave him a soft smile then leaned forwards and kissed him softly on the lips then broke apart slowly. "come on guys just leave this loser here" I said smirking and running off to the car.

Kyoya came with us because he wanted to question me about his brother, "so what does my brother mean by you own him" Kyoya asked writing in his little book, I wanted to take that book so bad too see what he keeps doing. "Are you drawing a cat" that was my horrible attempt to change the subject witch failed and everyone looked at me strange, "just answer the question" he said closing his book and fixing his glasses. "I'm going to sit somewhere else" I said undoing my seatbelt, "where all the seats are taken" Honey said sweetly, I smirked and wound down the window "no it here, too much testosterone" I said climbing out the window and onto the roof. "stop the car" I heard Kouru yell, as soon as the car stopped the door flung open and Mori got out and tried to pull me off the roof. I squirmed out of his grasp and slid down the front windscreen and started running down the busy road, I heard the car catching up so I turned out onto a low bridge just as they caught up I jumped over the hand rail and fell the short distance into the cold water "jeez this is cold" I yelled at the guys standing on the bridge before swimming over to the shore and taking off my shoes and then running towards home.

_**I am not going to post until I get 2 reviews  
So please review! **_**;-)**


	10. chapter umm 10 i think

_**FEZES ARE RED  
THE TARDIS IS BLUE  
BOWTIES ARE AWESOME  
AND SO ARE YOU (because you are still reading this story)**_

_**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER  
I DON'T OWN THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**_

I got home before the Twins I was walking into the house when I saw the car pull into the driveway, I quickly slipped through the front door and took off my shoes then ran towards my room I dropped my shoes by accident but couldn't be bothered going back to get them because I was too tired. I took off the dress Kyoya lent me and hung it over the handrail I grabbed my PJ's and crawled up the stairs with the dress and headed to find the laundry. I obviously made a wrong turn somewhere because I ended up in the foyer "crap" I whispered when I saw Hikaru, Kouru and Kyoya coming in the door, I was frozen for a moment "oi Zani, we want to ask you something" Hikaru yelled down the hall. My legs automatically walked towards them 'stop, stop I don't want to talk to them' I thought to myself, "we wanted to ask you about Aktio" Kouru said. I snapped out of it and then sprinted up the stairs and down the hallway "get her" Kyoya snapped, I could hear many feet thundering along the ground after me I found one of the many servants "could you wash this please" I asked throwing to her as I ran past "yes miss" I heard her yell after me. "SHIT" I yelled as I turned into a dead end I turned to see the guys had caught up, they looked at me breathing heavily "finally" Hikaru said "you are cornered, nowhere else to go" he smirked as they all moved closer to me "how do you know my brother" Kyoya asked pulling out his book again, I fell back against the wall and kept looking for a way out. "we have all night" Hikaru said crossing his arms, that's when I noticed it my escape, it was going to be difficult but I could do it. I put both my hands on the wall behind me then pushed off running when I reached the coffee table I pushed off with one foot and then flipped over Hikaru and Kouru landing on the floor behind them and tearing off back to my room 'I am so glad I did gymnastics for 10 years' I smiled to myself. As I got to my room I literally crashed on my bed "goodnight darling" I said before slipping into a dreamless slumber.

I was awoken by Hikaru and Kouru both with annoyed expressions on their faces "why won't you answer the question" Kouru demanded tapping his foot with his arms crossed. I rolled over and covered my head with my blanket "go away" I murmured, "FINE but I'm not speaking to you until you answer" Hikaru and Kouru said in unison before turning and walking away. "Kouru" I said rolling over he looked at me with his beautiful amber eyes "what" he demanded, "it's over" I watched him stumble back in shock his eyes filled with tears "now get away from me" I cried "NOW" I screamed burying my face into my pillow and crying my eyes out I fell asleep on my tear soaked pillows.

I really didn't want to get up the next day but I reluctantly pulled myself out and got dressed after having a quick shower. I grabbed my black skinny jeans, button-up leather jacket, aviators, Skull tank-top and combat boots. I walked to the kitchen for breakfast and pulled out a tub of ice-cream "screw my life" I thought out loud hitting my head on the bench. "hurry-up Zani" Hikaru's voice echoed through the house I grabbed my iPod and ice-cream, I walked out to the car to see Hikaru and Kouru waiting in the car for me. I climbed in and sat as far away as possible, I plugged in my headphones and turned it up really loudly so I couldn't hear anything I sat and ate my ice-cream not even looking over to them even though I could feel their eyes on me for the whole trip. An aching pain was throbbing in my wrist when I finished my ice-cream so I removed the bandages to reveal my entire wrist and half my hand was really badly bruised I tightened my hand into a fist then flattened it out I did this a few time cracking my fingers. I shoved the bandage in my bag and went back to looking out the window.

We finally arrived at school and I climbed out the car after Hikaru and Kouru, I lifted my bag onto my shoulder and walked into the school "good morning Zani-Chan" I heard a small voice behind me I turned to see Honey sitting on Mori's shoulders and Haruhi walking next to them "morning Honey, Mori and Haruhi" I replied waving "do you guys want to come to the movies on Friday" I asked when they had caught up. "sounds good to me" Haruhi was the first to answer, "yay, then we can get some cake after" Honey said jumping off of Mori and then jumping onto me, I rested him on my left hip and looked at Mori "you coming" he nodded smiling at me, I returned a smile as the bell went. "Cya at lunch" I yelled as Haruhi pulled me towards our classroom.

I walked into the classroom still holding Haruhi's hand some of the girls swooned, when Haruhi walked over to talk to Hikaru and Kouru I went to find a seat on the other side of the room. The teacher walked in and told everyone to take their seats Haruhi sat next to me then Hikaru sat next to her and Kouru was over in the other corner. I watched as Haruhi looked at Kouru then me and back to Kouru when she turned to face me "what happened" she asked noticing that he was upset, "we broke up" I whispered with tears in my eyes. She had a look of shock on her face as her jaw almost hit the ground, "you what" she said a little loudly she got a glare from the teacher. "I will tell you later" I said brushing the tears from my eyes and fanning my face.

"Lunch time finally" I literally jumped out my seat and over to Haruhi "let's go, let's go, let's go" I was like an impatient child. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed to the door I was walking out the door slowly "come-on Haruhi, I will leave you here" just as I said that she ran over "you wouldn't dare" she laughed we turned out into the corridor and headed to the courtyard. "Haru-Chan, Zani-Chan" Honey called out from behind me, I turned just in time because Honey jumped on me knocking me to the ground "ouch" I whispered as I landed on my wrist. Honey jumped off me quickly "sorry Zani-Chan" he said pivoting his foot and looking at the ground, "don't worry about it" I patted him on the head. I felt 2 hands grab my waist and lift me up, I turned to meet Mori's gentle eyes, "holy chicken" Haruhi grabbed my wrist "what happened to your wrist" she asked inspecting the purple and black colouring that covered my wrist and hand. "nothing" I said snatching my hand back, "you were supposed to keep that bandaged" Kyoya's voice came out of nowhere. I quickly dropped my hand and hid it behind me back before turning and walking out the doors and into the blinding sunlight, I found a tree toward the back of the garden I sat down and pulled out my lunch and sketch pad, I was rummaging through my bag looking for a pencil when Haruhi, Honey and Mori came and sat with me. "so what happened between you and Kouru?" Haruhi questioned as she took a bite of her lunch, I stopped drawing Haruhi and dropped my pencil on the book "well…umm…we kind of broke up" I said studying my sandwich. I heard Haruhi choke on her rice and Honey gasp "oh no, you were so happy together" Haruhi said embracing me into a hug "what happened" Honey asked giving me a hug as well. "Umm… we got into a fight about what happened last night and he said he wasn't going to speak to me until I explained myself" I felt tears running down my face "so I broke up with him". I was now crying my eyes out when I felt someone's hands cup my cheeks and wipe away my tears, I looked into Mori's soft eyes and then threw myself into a hug he was slightly shocked because he froze for a second then hugged me back. When I pulled out of the hug I leaned back up against the tree and continued to draw Haruhi and finish my sandwich. I turned the picture around to show Haruhi "what do you think" I asked smiling, "I think you should have told us that you could draw so well" Honey yelled giving me the thumbs up. "that is amazing" Haruhi marvelled over my drawing of it, I carefully ripped it out of the book "here, you keep it" I said handing her the drawing, the thanked me many times. "Can you draw me now" Honey asked posing on the grass, "yeah" I laughed as the bell went, "that's not fair" Honey cried as I pulled out my iPod "smile Honey, I will draw you later from this picture" I smiled holding it up. Honey did the cutest face ever and I took the picture and slipped the iPod into my jean pocket and shoved everything into my bag then headed off to class.

I was running late so the only seat left was between Hikaru and Kouru I groaned and made my way over to the seat, dumped my stuff on the table and slumped into the chair. I pulled out my iPod, sketchpad and pencil, I could feel eyes on me the whole time I did this and when I started drawing. I started with the shape of his face and the outline of his hair then I moved on to his face starting with his eyes, followed by his ears and nose, I carefully sketched his mouth and went back to fixing his hair then adding any smaller details. I think it turned out pretty well I smiled at the picture and closed the book over and put everything away as the bell went "well that was a productive lesson" Hikaru said smiling, "meh" I shrugged walking out the room towards the host club. I saw Honey about to walk inside with Mori "Honey" I yelled out, he looked at me with his big eyes and ran over to me "I have something for you" I said searching my bag finally pulling out the sketch pad. "what do you think" I asked as I opened the book to show him the drawing, "wow that's amazing" he said as I carefully tore it out the book and handed it to him. "come and see us in the host club soon" Honey asked well more demanded with flowers floating around his head, "fine" I said "I will come and sit with you when the club opens, but I won't be there till later I have to practice first" I smiled and ruffled his hair before walking out to the courtyard.

I pulled my battery operated speakers and plugged in my iPod, I took off my leather jacket, combat boots and socks. I selected a song to do my routine to I picked Jason Derulo 'the other side,' I pressed play and started the routine I was halfway through until I tried to do a handspring. As I pushed off the ground with my hands I felt a piercing pain shoot through my arm "duck brains" I yelled when I landed I immediately started cradling my wrist I decided that that was enough for today so I packed everything up and re bandaged my wrist while walking to the host club.

I arrived at the huge double doors and slowly pushed them open I looked inside and Tamaki appeared at the door holding a rose "welcome princess" he said "I could not find a rose as beautiful as you so please accept this" he offered me a white rose. I took the rose and twirled it in my hands as he lead me into the room "Hikaru Kouru come entertain our guest" he clicked his fingers, the twins came and stood in front of me. They started their act in-front of me "I remember when you used to do that to me" I mumbled staring off into space I was so out of it I didn't feel the tear slowly roll down my cheek until Hikaru came right up to me "tears shouldn't be wasted" he smiled wiping them away "they should be treasured forever" he said giving me a hug I hugged him back burying my face in his shoulder "thanks Hikaru" I said as I pulled back from him "I'm going to talk to Honey" I said wiping my eyes and walking over.

"Hey Honey" I gave my best smile as I walked over "hey Mori" he saw right through my smile I could tell because of the look on his face. But Honey fell for it "hey Zani-Chan" he catapulted himself at me and into a hug I was prepared this time so I caught him and pulled him into a hug. "Do you want some cake" Honey asked grabbing my hand and bouncing over to the table "sure" I smiled as Mori pulled out an empty seat between Honey and himself "thanks Mori" I said as he sat back down. "what type of cake do you want" Honey asked "we have chocolate, strawberry, vanilla…" he went on naming the types of cake. "Honey do you have a rainbow cake" I asked, he stared at me in confusion "what's rainbow cake", I pretended to be shocked by gasping "you have never had rainbow cake" I exclaimed putting my hand over my mouth "well you will have to come over some time so me can make it" I laughed "but we will need some help to eat it so how about we invite Mori and Haruhi over as well" I said winking at Mori. "sounds like fun" Honey said jumping up and down "I will go ask Haruhi now", "ask him if he is free tonight" I smiled making sure I didn't say her or she. "Are you coming" I turned to Mori laying my head on my arms, he smiled and nodded, I felt my eyelids getting heavy I was almost asleep when 2 hands grabbed me "BOO" the voice yelled. Being me I screamed at the top of my lungs and turned to see Tamaki laughing at me "don't scare me like that" I said standing up to face him. "I'm sorry daddy didn't mean to scare his daughter so much" he said looking at the ground, "well you….hang on daughter" I said slightly confused. "Of course your my daughter" he said pulling me into a hug and spinning me around, I waved my arms around frantically "let me go please Tamaki" he didn't seem to hear me "daddy… let me go please" he let me go, "she called me daddy" he began prancing around like a little girl, "oh crap" I said to myself as I sweat dropped. I looked around the room and saw the twins doing their 'brotherly love' act, I felt jealousy boil up inside me, I wanted to rip that girls head off for messing with Kouru. I needed a distraction and quickly, I searched the room frantically 'Kyoya' I yelled in my head.

"Kyoya" I said loudly to get his attention "I have a proposition for you" I smirked as I walked over. "I have an idea to boost your profit" I said as I sat down in the chair across from him, this got his attention because he closed his laptop and gave me his full attention "what is this idea" he fixed his glasses. "Well you have guys to entertain girls right" I started "why don't you get 2 or 3 girls to entertain guys" I asked looking into his dark eyes. "that has crossed my mind a couple of times" he said pulling out his little black book, "if you let me be one of those girls I will handle the whole thing, I will recruit the girls and handle their 'types'" I said hoping that this would work "but then we would have to work together to work out costumes and themes, of course it would all be under Tamaki's and your control" I gave him a smile. "give me the rest of the week to think about it, and I will also have a selection with the girls" he said opening up his laptop, "thanks Kyoya" I said standing up and returning to Honey and Mori who were just finishing with their last customers

"Should we invite anyone else to our cake party" I asked Honey as he jumped onto me. "We could invite Tama-Chan and Kyo-Chan" he said placing his finger on his chin to show that he was thinking, "yes we should" he finally came to a conclusion. "ok you go finish whatever you have to do I will ask them" I said as I placed Honey on the ground.

"hey Kyoya Tamaki" I yelled out as they were leaving the building "do you guys want to come over for a few hours, Honey and I are going to make a cake and wanted to know if you wanted to help us eat it" I said puffing slightly. "yay I get to taste my daughters cooking" Tamaki yelled as I dodged one of his hugs "I don't see why not" Kyoya said, "great meet me at the Hitachiin mansion in half and hour" I yelled as I ran back inside. I was running up the stairs when Kouru passed me I stopped a few steps up from him and looked at him walking down the stairs, 'turn around turn around' yelled in my head. But he didn't so I sat on the steps and covered face with my hands "Zani" I turned to see Hikaru and everyone else walking down the hall. "hey guys" I did my best smile "Kyoya and Tamaki are coming" I said standing up and taking my bag from Haruhi "thanks Haruhi". "What is wrong" said the deep voice of Mori "nothing" I said smiling "only an idiot" I said in English hoping no-one would understand. "Don't worry he is an idiot ignore him" Haruhi said in English talking me by surprise "let's go" I said putting my arm around Haruhi and walking down the stairs. When I got out to the car I saw Kouru waiting for Hikaru and me "we are going to go home and change first" Honey said and Mori just nodded in agreement before walking towards his car. "you want a lift Haruhi" I asked her smiling, "sure, but can you wait for me to get changed when we get there" she asked walking towards the car I just nodded and followed her into the car.

We pulled up to her apartment "just wait here for 2 minutes" I said following Haruhi out the car and into her apartment. "hey dad I'm home but I am leaving again soon" she yelled into the small house 'dejavu' I thought to myself as I looked around. About a minute later Haruhi had come back from getting changed "dad I'm leaving again now, bye" she was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, her jumper was slung over her arm and her shoes were by the door. "right lets go" she said grabbing her keys and walking out the house closing the door behind me. We climbed back into the car to see Hikaru and Kouru sitting on different seats Hikaru pulled Haruhi down next to him so the only seat left was next to Kouru, I sat next to him silently until we got home.

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey people who are reading my story  
sorry i havent posted in a while i have been caught up with school, homework and a bushfire (the cherryville fire)  
but dont worry im fine and my house didn't burn down YAY!**

**I dont own the Ouran High School Host Club**

When we got there I quickly ran down stairs to change. I pulled on my black cat empire tank top and jean short-shorts, by the time I came back up-stairs Honey and Mori were just pulling up Haruhi was waiting in the foyer for everyone to arrive. I opened the door for Honey and Mori just as Tamaki and Kyoya arrived, I held the door open as they climbed out the car and entered the house. "Hey people, time to make a cake" I said skipping to the kitchen with Honey. I had organised the kitchen staff to organise everything we would need to make this cake, "alright" I said tying up my apron and turning to Honey who was doing the same thing "we are going to make a normal vanilla cake but with something special" I handed everyone a bowl and told them to make the vanilla mix. Tamaki managed to get flour over Haruhi and himself I simply laughed and finished mix, I looked up to see Hikaru and Kouru having an egg fight. 'he seems happy' I sighed to myself "everyone pick a colour" I said pushing the food colouring into the middle of the table. Kyoya grabbed the purple, Honey grabbed pink, Hikaru took light blue, Kouru took orange, Mori took the dark blue, Tamaki took red, Haruhi took yellow and I was left with green. We put 3 drops of our selected colours in our own cake mix, we all took a cake tray and filled them with our cake and placed them in the oven. "You guys wait outside and I will bring it out when it's finished" I said starting to clean up the mess that was made. I was trying to have some time alone but Hikaru and Kouru just stood there looking at me picking up egg shells off the floor "can I help you" I said not bothering to look at them "go talk to your friends" I said walking over to the bin. "but we want to talk to you" Kouru said, "well I don't want to talk to you at the moment" I said throwing all the dishes in the sink "now go away" I began wiping the table with a cloth as soon as they left I sat on the dirty floor leaning against the bench.

The cakes were ready so I took them all out the oven and tipped them out on the freshly cleaned bench. I mixed up white icing and put it in a piping bag but I had to wait for the cakes to cool down. I decided that while I was waiting for them to cool I would even out the tops of the cakes so they would stack better. Honey ran into the kitchen followed by everyone else "we have something to tell you" he said jumping up onto one of the benches looking at the cake that I had just finished stacking and covering in icing. "Wow that's massive" Haruhi said looking at the cake "are we going to be able to eat all that" she said as her jaw hit the floor. "Could someone carry the cake through" I asked licking the icing covered knife, I threw the knife into the sink when Kouru tried to talk to me it made him back off and follow Honey, Mori and Hikaru through to the living room. I grabbed 8 mugs out the cupboard and waited for the kettle to boil I decided that hot chocolates would go best with this. "do you need some help" Haruhi smiled as she leant against the bench looking at me making the hot chocolates "not really Haruhi, but thanks anyway". I poured the water in the mugs and stirred in the milk, "done" I said to myself mainly because I was the only one there. I put all the mugs, plates, forks and a knife on a tray and walked over to the I used my butt to open the door, I could smell the hot chocolate as I was walking it was driving me crazy. When I walked into the living room everyone stopped talking and looked at me smiling my eyes immediately locked with Kouru's, I sat the tray on the small table in the centre of the room then walked back out again "please start" I said as I walked out the door. I went back to the kitchen and leant on the bench and rested my head on my hands "keep it together" I said to myself "he is just an idiot, don't get so worked up" I calmed myself down and stood up again to find the sugar. I opened one of the cupboards and reached for the sugar but I accidently knocked down a glass salt shaker and it smashed on the floor "SHIT" I yelled a little too loud I bent down to pick up the glass just as Tamaki walked into the kitchen. I was slightly distracted so I reached down and cut my hand on the glass "SHIT AGAIN" I yelled as I pulled a shard of glass out of the cut. I grabbed a tissue and wrapped it around my finger, when I looked at him he was slightly pale "are you alright Tamaki" I asked cleaning up the salt and glass he simply nodded his head.

Once I had cleaned up the mess I grabbed the sugar and tipped some into a small bowl, "Why are you in here" I asked reaching up to put the sugar away I looked behind me to see him blushing. I was confused for a moment but then I realised that my top lifted up at the back when I stretched up. I grabbed the bowl and walked out the kitchen with Tamaki following I swear I could have turned off the lights and still been able to see because of Tamaki's glowing blush. We walked into the living room Haruhi was laughing at Tamaki's expression I placed the sugar on the table and sat between Kyoya and Honey, even though I said to start they didn't I guess they are polite…sometimes.

Honey handed me the knife and motioned to the cake I cut a thin slice and placed it on a plate and handed the plate to Honey. I cut more slices and handed one to everyone we only ate half the cake because it was so big. "is anyone going to tell her the news" Hikaru asked looking at the group, "right, I almost forgot" Kyoya started "we have decided to accept your offer to have some hostesses in the host club" he smiled a real smile. I stared at him not knowing what to say "you can smile" I burst out without thinking, laughs could be heard from all over the room I blushed "thanks guys" I said before sculling my hot chocolate to was down the cake. "Does anyone want to swim" Hikaru asked placing his plate back on the tray, we all nodded in agreement and stood up heading toward the pool. I pulled Haruhi aside and dragged her down to my room "if I were you I would pick one of these" I said opening my closet to reveal my swimsuits "otherwise the twins will pick for you" I grabbed my white and red bikini. I slipped into the bathroom to change and when I came out she had a pink bikini in her hand "can I wear this one" she asked holding up the pink ruffled top "sure, go into the bathroom to get changed" I said pointing toward the door. "You look cute in that" I said when she came out of the bathroom "do you have any board shorts" she asked looking in the mirror I tossed her my white board shorts and she slipped them on.

We got our towels and headed up towards the pool, I am glad that it's an indoor pool I thought to myself as we were walking. We got there and all the guys were already in bathers walking towards the pool, I grabbed Haruhi's towel and threw it along with mine onto a chair and then sprinted towards the pool "get your butts out the way" I yelled as we ran through the middle of them and jumped into the pool, I came up and lay on my back floating with my hands behind my head. Suddenly there was a huge splash I looked over to see they had all jumped in at the same time I laughed and continued to float until 2 hands grabbed my waist and pulled me under the water I looked around and was met with Kyoya's dark eyes I smiled then had to re-surface because of lack of oxygen. "I need a drink" I said climbing out the pool, "Zani" I turned to see them all looking at me "why do you have Akito tattooed on your back" I cringed and covered it with my hands "I don't know what you are talking about" I said spinning around facing them "its none of your business anyway" I snapped. I slipped on a tank-top and quickly ran to the mini bar and grabbed a can of monster. I finished it quickly the can, and crushed it on my head I got into a habit of doing that after a game of truth or dare. I threw my can over my head and into a bin 'score' I thought to myself as I began to put my hair up in a bun "who is Sam" Honey asked walking behind me "what" I asked slightly confused, "you have Sam tattooed across the back of your neck" he said jumping on Mori who was also now inspecting it. "Umm she was my friend her name was Samantha" I said looking at Mori "was, why was" Tamaki asked pulling my hair out the way so he could see. "Tamaki look at Haruhi" Mori said looking at me, "why" he asked turning to see her climb out the pool and run her fingers through her hair. He was basically drooling while staring at her I made my escape and went to the radio I turned on a playlist the first song that came on was 'can't hold us' macklemore, I started dancing and singing along to the chorus.

"Can we go back, this is the moment, Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over, So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us, Like the ceiling can't hold us, Can we go back, this is the moment, Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over, So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us, Like the ceiling can't hold us" I sang loudly dancing around.  
"I saw we put our hands up  
I saw we put our hands up  
Let's go!" I yelled  
"Na na na na na na na na  
And all my people say  
Na na na na na na na na  
And all my people say  
Na na na na na na na na  
And all my people say  
Na na na na na na na na  
Ma-ckle-more" I moved my hips around with my hands above my head.  
"Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us." I jumped into the pool when the song finished. "yes" I put both my hands in the air when I came up out the water.

We were all sitting on blow up couches in the middle of the pool I thought that it was the best thing ever because if you push someone off the struggle to get back on again. "Truth or Dare Haruhi" Kouru asked sitting directly across from her "Dare" she said leaning back and putting her hands behind her head. "Hmm" he said leaning forwards "I dare you to kiss Zani on the lips passionately for 10 seconds" he said smirking. She sat up straight and stared at me her face was bright red and so was mine, Haruhi moved over next to me "I am going to kill you for this" she said to Kouru as she placed her hand on my cheek. I heard Tamaki stutter his face was glowing red because of his blushing, they all watched as she closed the gap between our lips. I played along and kissed her back her hand was placed on my neck while her other hand was placed around my neck. I placed my hands on her shoulders "Haruhi, my precious daughter" we broke apart and turned toward source of the voice. Ranka was standing in the doorway with a look of shock on his face "my daughter's innocence it has been snatched away" he exclaimed dramatically while putting a hand on his head and leaning backwards. I know dramatic right. "Don't worry dad it was just a kiss" Haruhi blushed trying to move away from me but ended up falling in the water, "oops" she laughed as she was treading water. "Catch me" I yelled bombing into the water right in-front of her causing a splash "I caught you" she wrapped her arms around me laughing, "what's up boys jealous" I asked hugging her and resting my head on her shoulder and smirking at the group of red faces. We climbed out the pool and ran to meet Ranka "sorry dad" Haruhi said smiling up at him "cya Haruhi" I said hugging her before running back to the guys who were all still on the couches in the pool. "incoming" I yelled as I jumped off the edge of the pool and landed by the couch, I swam underneath the couch that Hikaru, Kouru and Tamaki were sitting on. I placed both my hands on the bottom and tilted it forward slightly until I heard 3 satisfying splashes. I laughed underwater which caused me to choke I broke the surface of the water laughing and choking "What the" I exclaimed and I was pulled out the water and placed on Kyoya's lap "well hello there" I said winking "did you order the babe in the bikini" I joked putting my hands on his chest. He blushed and looked away as I felt multiple hands grab my legs and arm I screamed as I was pulled into the water and dragged away.

Hikaru and Kouru were pulling me along the bottom of the pool I kicked my legs a few times to try and break out of their grasp but it just tightened that's when an idea hit me well actually it was the pool floor but they feel the same right. I relaxed my body and closed my eyes they stopped dragging me and released my ankles now was my chance I did breaststroke on my back until I was far enough away from the surprised faces I returned to the surface and started swimming as quickly as I could to the other end of the pool. I felt my arms being grabbed I turned to see Tamaki holding me trying to pull me back to the twins "Tamaki stop it" I laughed just staying above the water "I don't want to go that way" I looked to see him smirking as the twins were getting closer. "someone save me" I acted dramatically while laughing "these evil villains are trying to kidnap me" I said making Tamaki laugh, "we will save you fair maiden" Honey shouted as he Mori and Kyoya jumped in "oh my saviors" I said in happiness "be prepared villain" I said turning to Tamaki with an evil expression on my face "your dead now" he stopped and looked at me. "You my darling daughter would make a perfect super villain" he said a little scared, "why thank-you Tamaki, I try" I smirked.

I felt something brush against my leg I looked down to see Kyoya and Mori swimming under us I smiled when I watched Tamaki being dragged underwater, he had released my hand as I quickly swam away "save yourselves" I yelled as I swam away, I know right escape and leave the hero's to fight for themselves I would make a great damsel in distress. As I climbed out the pool Yuzuha came in "boys your cars will be here in 10 minutes" she said waving us over. They all climbed out of the pool and grabbed their towels before heading to the changing room. I quickly changed and was waiting in the foyer to say goodbye when my phone rang.  
Me: hello  
Akito: I need to see you urgently  
Me: what makes you think I want to see you  
Akito: because I have a police force at my disposal and they won't rest until you are dead.  
Me: on second thoughts I think I do want to see you  
Akito: good, come over with Kyoya  
Me: actually I think I will ride  
Akito: suit yourself I will be waiting  
as I hung up my phone I heard the boisterous teenagers coming into the foyer I turned and greeted them with a smile "cya guys" I gave each of them a hug as they left. When the last car left I ran down stairs to grab my helmet, keys, my phone and iPod. I changed into skinny jeans, a green T-shirt, my converse and I grabbed a hoodie on the way out. I was pulling on my hoodie as I headed to the door when I heard Hikaru and Kouru heading down the hall towards my room, I ducked behind a large pot-plant in the middle of the hallway hoping they wouldn't see me and ask where I was going. Thankfully they didn't they kept walking and talking, as I slipped out from behind the pot-plant I overheard some of their conversation.  
Hikaru: "so are you going to tell her" he asked looking at his brother.  
Kouru: "tell who what" he asked in confusion.  
Hikaru: "are you going to tell Zani how you feel" he sighed shaking his head  
Kouru: "I don't know" he said turning his gaze to the carpet in front of him.  
Hikaru: "you should she seems so depressed lately" he noticed me standing in the hallway with my helmet.  
"You know what I don't think she is in her room" he placed his hand on Kouru's shoulder. That was my cue to run, I turned and sprinted down the hallway slipping my helmet on in the process. I stuck the keys in my bike, she roared to life as I swung my leg over the seat I turned to see two faces staring at me. "Goodbye boys" I said flipping down the visor, "stop where are you going" Hikaru asked running over to me. I turned the handle and the bike sped off leaving Hikaru standing with his brother, "now to Kyoya's" I said to myself as I pictured the map in my head.

**please review people it will probably make the story better so pretty please with a cherry on top and lots and lots of sprinkles leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**hello my lovelys  
this chapter has information about her past and anything in BOLD is ENGLISH.  
enjoy and please review**

**I DO NOT own the Ouran High School Host Club**

I pulled into the driveway and shoved my keys into my pocket. I knocked 3 times, Akito answered looking me up and down "couldn't you have worn something sexy" he leant against the doorway, "get your head out the gutter" I said crossing my arms over chest to obstruct his vision "are you going to invite me in or leave me outside in the cold" I hissed. He pushed off the doorway and moved aside to let me in, as I walked into the house he pinned me against a wall "I missed you" he said as his lips connected with mine he pulled away after a minute "don't fight me or I will kill you" he sneered "come up to my room" he said as he pulled me upstairs into his room, locked the door threw me on the bed and climbed on-top of me. "Don't fight it I know you missed this" he whispered between kisses as he trailed them down my neck and then my lips.

KYOYA'S POV  
I heard a knock at the door I hid in the shadows as my brother opened the door, Zani was standing in the doorway there were a few words said between the both of them. When she came inside he pinned her against the wall and kissed her passionately, I felt my blood boiling as I watched this scene unfold 'he is going to get beaten soon' my thoughts reassured me. Strangely she didn't fight him she just let it happen, I was about to stop what was happening when he pulled back and looked at her "come up to my room" he said I snarled at him but before I could do anything he had pulled her upstairs and into his room before he locked the door.  
the next morning I saw Akito leave the house, I was walking down the hallway back to my bed when I walked past Akito's bedroom door It was open slightly inside I could see his bed was still a mess and a figure still lying in the bed. I opened the door the rest of the way and to my shock Zani was lying face down on his bed with her hands tied to the bedhead. The blanket was only covering the bottom part of her body and I could clearly see 2 scars in-between her shoulder blades and a small tattoo of Akito's name. She began to stir she looked up in confusion because her wrists were bound, "what the fuck" she said sleepily I leaned across the bed and untied her hands she looked at me "where am I" she asked looking around. "You are in Akito's bed" I stated throwing a T-shirt to her "cover yourself" I blushed and turned away as she sat up and slipped the shirt over her head.

ZANI'S POV  
'Akito's bed' I said over and over through my head 'shit' I thought. "cover yourself" Kyoya said as he threw a shirt at me and turned away, I slipped it on then reached down next to my bed and picked up my panties then slipped them on. "Thanks Kyoya" I said as I stood up and went looking for my actual clothes, "why are you even here" he asked as he sat on a chair and watched my search the room "have you seen my bra" I asked watching him blush "and I came here because Akito called me and said he would kill me if I didn't come" I said is I leaned past Kyoya and picked my bra up off the desk behind him "do you mind" I said turning around and un-buttoning the huge shirt. I slipped on the bra and then my T-shirt, "pants where are you" I talked to myself looking around the room, "here" Kyoya threw me my pants, "thanks, Kyo ma man" I said as I pulled them on. "why did you go along with it" he asked motioning to the bed, I picked up a small vile from next to the bed "I would say he drugged me as usual" I shrugged. "as usual" he questioned as he took the empty vile and smelt the top. "I have to go now" I said as I checked my pocket for my keys, phone and iPod I quickly rushed out the door realising that it was 6:00 in the morning and If I didn't hurry I wouldn't make it home in time to have a shower and any other necessary jobs before school.

As I pulled into the driveway I saw Hikaru and Kouru waiting for me on the outside steps they looked mad "crap" I said to myself as I slipped off my helmet and walked toward the house. "so where did you go for your sleepover" Hikaru asked, "Kyoya's place" I Shrugged "now if you will excuse me I need to have a shower" I ran into the house to avoid any questioning about why I was at Kyoya's. I had my shower and when I came out of the bathroom I headed straight into my closet and picked out today's outfit. I grabbed some super skinny jeans and an ironman muscle shirt I grabbed my boots and bag I ran upstairs and found Hikaru and Kouru yelling at Akito. "horse crap" I said a little to loudly everyone looked over to see me standing there, "there you are babe" Aktio smirked and walked over "I had wondered where you got to this morning" he smiled and put his hand under my chin and tilted it up he leaned down and kissed me. "hey get off her" Kouru yelled as I connected me knee with his balls, he fell to the ground "cya" I smirked before running out the door pulling the shocked and angry twins with me.

When we got to school Kyoya wanted an explanation and he didn't wait until everyone was out of earshot "why did you sleep with my brother" he asked holding my shoulders. "because he still owns me" I fell to my knees in defeat, he crouched down in front of me "how does he own you" he said looking deep into my eyes with concern by now everyone else had come over to see what was happening. "Can we go somewhere more private" I motioning to the many cars pulling into the school, I hung my head in shame as I walked through the school in-front of the whispering host club It was getting on my nerves. I quickened my pace and walked further ahead of them I made it to the host club first and pushed open the giant mahogany doors and flopped onto one of the couches. I heard a bustle of noise I looked to see everyone except Kyoya and Mori sitting on the floor, "so what's the story" Hikaru asked impatiently. "Fine, do you really want to know my story" I sighed as I sat up properly "Mitchell and I used to date but when we broke up he got very pissed and he needed money, so he went out looking for some rich bastard that he could sell me off to" I was met with many glares I shrugged them off and continued "so I ended up being sold to Akito for a large sum of money, I wasn't allowed to leave until I had paid off the debt. I ended up running away instead of being used as a sex slave or maid to the stuck up bastard" I felt a tear roll down my cheek "I was beaten and harassed by just about every male guy there because I had to wear some stupid slutty maid costume every day, I came here because my brother fell into a state of depression when he learned I was a slave to him. He spent every waking moment working trying to raise enough money to get me out" I cried now tears rolling down my cheeks "but he killed himself before he could finish helping me to freedom". I wiped the tears from my eyes and watched as everyone got up and hugged me together, "is that how you got the scars on your back" Kyoya asked from somewhere to my left. "Scars" I was slightly puzzled then it hit me "oh shit" I yelled as I got up, ran into the back room and into a changing room "OH FUCK" I screamed as I ripped my shirt off and inspected my back. I leaned back against the mirror and slid down until I was sitting on the floor with my knees at my chest. "What happened" Haruhi came in and sat down next to me after she closed the curtain over. "I don't want to talk about it here" I said as I motioned to the many feet that were visible under the curtain, "don't come in I don't have a shirt on" I said as I saw the curtain move. "How come Haruhi gets to go in" Hikaru and Kouru wined, "because she is a girl and your not" I snapped as I slipped my shirt back on. The bell went and I stayed sitting on the floor I didn't want to go to class until I stopped crying and could fix the way I looked "stay with my Haruhi" I said as I grabbed her arm, she smiled at me and opened the curtain slightly "Hikaru, Kouru we will be late to class" she yelled to the waiting twins Then sat back down with me.

I went to class about an hour later avoiding the teachers vision we slipped into the two spare seats at the back and got out our books. "Are you ok" Kouru whispered softly I simply nodded my head and went back to listening to the teacher. Lunch time was slightly different than usual it was full of a discussion about going to some sort of resort this weekend, I sighed and left the table heading toward the door. I was on the roof leaning over the handrail when I noticed I wasn't the only person up here. I turned to see an elementary student standing on the railing practicing trick, I spent some time watching her when suddenly the door burst open, the little girl slipped because of the sudden surprise "SHIT" I exclaimed as she toppled over the edge I ran past a confused Haruhi taking off my shirt to reveal scales covering my chest, I heard Haruhi shout my name as I dived over the handrail and sped toward the screaming child. When I caught her I held her close to me and concentrated hard I felt a tingling in my back and then they appeared my black dragon wings. I flapped them hard against the rushing current of air, it hurt like hell but I was able to steady myself about 3 meters from the ground. I gently lowered myself to the ground "my own guardian angel" they girl said as I placed her on the ground and wiped away her tears. She gave me a tight hug "thank-you for saving me angel" she said "my name is Rin" she smiled when she let me go I watched her run off to her part of the school before I jumped up and flew back up towards the roof. I landed on the railing and laughed the shocked face, suddenly I pushed off the rail and tackle Haruhi but I pulled up so we flew up into the sky. "w-what are you?" she asked in shock, "I my darling Haruhi am a dragon" I laughed "but now that you know that you can't tell anyone or else I will kill you" I said seriously. I flew her down and placed her on the pavement, "so you're a freak and a slut" I turned to see Ariel looking at me with disgust. "you are dead" I launched myself at her and flew her straight up when I was high above the schools I said "if you ever tell anyone about this or call me names I will kill you" I snarled, "yeah right" she snickered. I flew over slightly and dropped her then swooped down and caught her "do you care to change your answer now" I asked. she shook her head "you really are stupid aren't you" I sighed as I dropped her again this time I flew down but waited until she was close to the ground before I pulled her up. "I will never tell anyone I promise" she cried as I placed her back on the roof "good" I smiled "now scram" I shrieked as I showed my sharp fanged teeth. She nodded her head and bowed before sprinting down the stairs.

"Here comes the worst part" I said to myself as I fell onto my hands and knees and screamed in pain as the wings slowly retracted into my back, the pain was excruciating as I fell onto my stomach and writhed in pain. Another scream escaped my mouth as I rolled onto my side and curled up in a ball as the tip of the wings folded into my back and the scales slipped back into my skin. I lay there breathing heavily and crying in pain, I heard some murmurs from Haruhi she was staring at me with tears in her eyes. I stood up and stumbled slightly to the side before crashing into the wall next to the door I flung it open and stumbled inside I fell down the first flight of stairs and everything went black.

When I woke up I was on one of the couches in the host club, everyone was watching me intently as I sat up "ouch my head is killing me" I said as I rubbed my head. "Care to explain" Tamaki asked slightly mad he stood with Hikaru and Kouru who were crossing their arms over their chests, I looked at them slightly confused "Haruhi told us" Honey said sitting on the couch next to me. "Ok fine" I sighed "two secrets in one day" I laughed "well where do I begin… I am a black dragon, I am 116 years old and I originate from Miami." I smiled looking at the time "oh my, it's about time for the host club to open" I said trying to change the subject it failed "we cancelled the club today, and if you're a dragon why do you look human" Honey asked sweetly followed by Mori's signature nod, "simple shape-shifter" I shrugged "so if there is no club today I am going home" said standing up and slinging my bag over my shoulder "coming Hikaru and Kouru" I asked as I headed towards the door waving my hand.

I ran my fingers along the scars where my wings connect to my body, as I checked myself in the mirror for any other obvious signs about my, condition, thankfully there wasn't. I finished drying myself after my hot shower and slipped on my fox onesie. I flopped onto my bed and cocooned myself with blankets and pillows, I soon fell asleep. The next morning I was woken up by a strange presence in my room, my eyes shot open and I sat up straight "HOLY COW NUTS" I heard someone yell next to me, I turned my head to see Hikaru standing next to my bed "don't scare me like that" he said with his hand on his chest breathing heavily. "well don't sneak into my room then" I said as I buried my face in my pillow "why are you even here" I asked half asleep. "I just came to tell you that James is here" he waved as he began climbing the stairs

"James" I yelled excitedly as I ran through the foyer and jumped into a hug my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck "**hey babe how you been**" he asked in English as he wrapped his arms around my waist to hug me back. "**I have been sad that you weren't here**" I joked as I poked his chest and pouted "**don't worry babe I'm here now" **he smiled laughing. "how ya doing boys" he waved at the confused teens as he put me down, "fine thanks" they answered simultaneously "how was America" Hikaru asked shoving his hands in his pockets. "it was great, we had the funeral at the beach…", "wait… what… who died" Hikaru demanded, Kouru listened intently because he knew someone I knew died but he didn't know who or how close I was to them. "My little sister" James said as he studied his palms "she was one of the many cancer victims in this world", I turned to him and hugged him tightly "sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral" I whispered in his ear. "oh crap… I'm sorry" Hikaru and Kouru said as they looked at him with sadness, "don't worry about it guys" he smiled.

"**we should go somewhere private**" I stated looking into his dark eyes "**we should**" he said smiling, "I will be back I need to go get dressed" I winked as I unzipped my onesie to reveal my tank-top and PJ shorts. I ran down the hall way and into my room. I began frantically searching for clothes, I found a pair of clean jeans and a t-shirt I slipped on some fresh underwear and my selected clothing, I ran back upstairs to see James still talking to the twins. "shall we go to the roof" I asked as I walked up behind Hikaru and Kouru, "you can't get onto the roof there is no way" Hikaru stated looking at my like I was crazy. "**shall we**" I asked looking at James, he nodded and we walked out the door "**after you dear**" he laughed motioning to the window "**how about a race"** I smiled as I walked over to the windows on the left side of the door. Hikaru and Kouru were watching from the door, "**ready… set… go!**" I yelled as we ran at the wall I climbed up windows "**hurry up slow-poke**" I laughed as I swung over the balcony ledge. As I got up onto the roof I looked over the edge to see Hikaru and Kouru's shocked faces before sprinting inside the house, laughing I looked to see James pulling himself onto the roof "**you have lost your touch**" I laughed as he lay on his back looking up at the midday sky "**shut up, I'm just tired**" he complained as I lay next to him. "**so why are you here**" I said rolling onto my side and leaning my head on my arm "**I remember you said that you weren't coming back**", he rolled to look at me "**your aunty sent me to get you and take you back to America**" he said as he looked into my eyes. I felt tears in my eyes "**I guess you will have to tell her that I can't come back**" I said facing the away from him "**I don't want to leave my friend**" I cried. "**it isn't my decision**" he rubbed my arm to comfort me "**you have to come, or else she will come and get you and then you will never be allowed to return**" he said as he stood up "**we will be leaving next week**" he said as he jumped onto the balcony below. "**you coming babe**" I heard him yell, "**no, I- I'm going to stay here for a while**" I said bringing my knee's into my chest laying my head on them, "**okay well I will see you later babe**" he said "cya guys" I heard him say as he walked out. 'Shit Hikaru and Kouru are here' I thought to myself "Zani, do you want to come for a swim" Hikaru asked from below, "I'm fine thanks" I murmured. "Are you alright" Kouru's voice came next, "yeah… I'm fine" I sniffed, "okay well we will be in the pool if you need us" Hikaru said as I heard the balcony doors open again, they were whispering to each other but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

**oh-no  
is she leaving or not... thats for me to know and you to find out  
please review**


	13. Chapter 13

_**OH-NO it is the unlucky chapter (chapter 13 in case you were wondering)  
I had KFC while ii was writting this and i was running out of ideas so that may explain something  
PLEASE ENJOY and REVIEW**_

I became hungry after a few hours so I jumped onto the balcony below and walked through the glass doors, I happened to glance into a mirror that I passed "shit" I whispered to myself as I inspected my red eyes. I was really obvious that I had been crying. I was winding my way through the maze of corridors and stairs until I bumped into something hard "crap" I exclaimed as I landed on my butt I looked up to see a maid stumble slightly. "sorry" I apologized as I got up off the hard floor, "don't worry about it" she said as I tried to walk past "are you alright miss" she asked inspecting my red swollen eyes, "I'm fine" I said in return before setting out to find Yuzuha.

"YUZUHA" I yelled as I walked through the empty halls, "excuse me have you seen Yuzuha" I asked a nearby maid, "Mrs. Hitachiin is in her dress making room" she bowed "would you like me to show you where" she asked politely I nodded my head and the maid walked swiftly down the hallway until we came to a huge set of double doors. "here we are miss" the maid bowed once again "thanks, your such a babe" I said, she gave me a weird look when I realized what I said "sorry" I said blushing of embarrassment she walked away from out awkward moment really quickly. I turned and pushed open the door, I looked inside to see dress patterns and dresses everywhere. "hey Zani" Hikaru and Kouru said simultaneously, "hey guys" I waved "umm… do you know where Yuzuha is?" I asked. "I'm right here" she said as she walked up next to me, "I need a favor" I started but stopped when Hikaru and Kouru walked over "can we go somewhere private" I asked Yuzuha. "Excuse us boys" Yuzuha said as she pulled me into a smaller room and shut the door "umm... I am going home to America next week" I blubbered "so I was wondering if you could talk to my Auntie about the details" I finished with a smile. Suddenly Yuzuha pulled me into a huge hug "of course" she said with a serious look on her face "are you alright" she asked inspecting my once again teary eyes. "I'm fine, I guess" I said wiping my eyes, "Oh Yuzuha" I said as she opened the door "don't tell the twins" I asked "if they find out I'm dead" she nodded her head then walked out to continue what she was doing. I left the small office and headed back towards the door I felt 2 arms wrap around my waist I looked up to see Hikaru on one side and Kouru on the other "get off" I said squirming out of their grip, "only if you try our dress on" they chimed, I knew they weren't going to let me go if I didn't try it on "fine but just this once" I said as they pulled me over to a dressing room and then handed me the dress. "I can put it on myself" I said turning to them, "we know" they smiled evilly, a thought came into me "fine" I sighed as I pulled my top off I tossed it at Hikaru who was blushing like a tomato I turned away from them and pretended to undo my bra, I turned when I heard the door open and their footsteps running out. Laughing doing up the bra again before I slipped the black strapless dress on. the short ruched skirt ended halfway down my thighs it had a black sash that was tied with a bow around my ribs, the top had beaded blue and white sparkly flowers. I admired the dress in the mirror as I took the straps of my bra and tossed them with the rest of my clothes. "Hurry up" Hikaru said impatiently. I open the door and stepped out "there I put it on now I'm going to take it off" I said turning around, they grabbed my arms "oh no you don't" Hikaru started "we are going to take some pictures first" Kouru said smiling and handing me a pair of black heels, a silver bracelet and some silver earrings. "I knew there was more to this" I said leaning on Hikaru's shoulder while I pulled the shoes on.

They lead me out the back door into the garden and got me to pose by the small creek I sat on walked onto the bridge and spun around to face them. "What do you want me to do" I asked leaning on the side of the bridge. "act natural" Hikaru said as he started taking pictures I sighed "I'm going to kill you guys if I find these on the internet" I said as I was blinded by a flash. They took pictures for 15 minutes "can we have a break" I asked rubbing my eyes, "fine" Hikaru said "10 minutes" he said as he walked inside. "yes sir" I saluted when he was gone "do I tell them or not" I sighed as I lent on the railing and played with a flower, as I twirled the flower in my fingers I sighed and a tear slipped from my eye and landed on the flower. there was a sudden flash "Holy Fuck" I yelled as I almost fell off the bridge. I felt someone grab me and pull me back up and pull me against them, I opened my eyes to see Kouru "don't die, we wouldn't have anyone to torture if you did" he smirked, "thanks I will remember that in the future" I winked. "Sorry" Hikaru said "I just thought that would make a nice photo" he laughed. "are you alright" Hikaru and Kouru asked as another tear slipped from my eye without me even noticing, "I have to go" I said quickly before slipping of the shoes and running back to the house.

"stupid, stupid, stupid" I said to myself as I was winding through the hallways. I was upset because I would miss everything about the twins their stupid remarks, their ridiculous pranks, their annoying ways and also there well hidden caring side. I almost fell down the stairs to my room do to a banana peel that someone had left there "gross" I exclaimed picking it up and throwing it in the bin. I collapsed on my bed thinking about today's events I lay there for ages until my train of thought was disturbed by my growling stomach, clutching my stomach I looked at the clock that read 7:30. 'No wonder I'm hungry' I thought to myself while deciding what I wanted to eat I changed into jeans, t-shirt and a hoodie. I was walking towards the front door to get some kind of take away when I noticed Hikaru chasing Kouru through the foyer "where do you think your going" Hikaru asked while holding his brother in a headlock. "I'm hungry so I'm going out for dinner" I stated firmly in-case they tried to tell me not to go, "ok, can we come" they asked together when Hikaru finally let Kouru go. "I guess" I shrugged "but it's not going to be fancy" I said opening the door, "yay commoner food" they cheered, 'Just because it isn't fancy doesn't mean it is commoners food' I thought to myself.

The driver to us to KFC, I climbed out the car and walked into the fast food bistro with the twins awing behind me "rich idiots" I sighed under my breath as I walked up to the counter "hi, can I get 3 all-stars boxes please" I asked being polite. But that was soon ruined by the twins "wow so this is the place where fat commoners eat" Hikaru said pointing at an Obese man eating some popcorn chicken, "Hikaru, Kouru get you ass's over here now" I sounded like a mother telling off her children and like children they just complained and whined about having to walk over. I sighed and turned back to the counter to see the lady holding my order "thank-you" I smiled as I took the bag from her "lets go twits" I grabbed Hikaru by his ear and began pulling him out the shop. "where are we going" they asked as I climbed back into the car I simply smiled and  
winked, leaning back in the car seat I handed the twins their dinner "enjoy" I said eating a greasy chip.

I finished my food first and then asked the driver to drive us around for a while before taking us home in about half an hour, he nodded his head. I looked back at the twins who had now finished their dinner "that was disgusting" Kouru said "but I want more" he laughed his brother soon joined the laughter I smiled and undid the sun roof. The twins looked at me strangely as I made my way to the sunroof and stood up feeling the cool wind on my face. Although it was brief because the twins pulled me back in "what are you doing" they asked Kouru had his hands on my shoulders, "have you ever done that" I asked slyly "because it feel so good". I pulled both of them out of their seats when they shook their heads I pulled them up so they were standing up with the top half of their bodies out the top of the car. I put my hands up in the air "I'm the queen of the world" I yelled causing multiple stares from the people on the side walk, laughing I looked over to see Hikaru and Kouru sink back inside the car. The car stopped at the traffic lights and I looked over to see Haruhi staring at me from the sidewalk I jumped out the top of the car and slid down the side. "where are you going" I heard the twins yell, I ignored them and grabbed Haruhi's arm and pulled her towards the car opening the door I pushed her in "how you doing party animal" Haruhi said to me as the car started moving again, "I am great, how are you schooloholic" I joked as she glared at me "I am fine" she replied looking at the open sun roof. "after you dear Haruhi" I said motioning to the sun roof, she stood up and I stood next to her we laughed, screamed and waved at strangers. "Tamaki, Kyoya" I yelled when I saw them walking down the main street Haruhi looked over and we waved at the 2 confused teenage boys. Tamaki had a panic attack when he saw his darling daughter standing up in a moving car Haruhi and I laughed at the expression on his face. Haruhi disappeared back into the car and turned the radio on then turned it up loud, I looked at her and nodded "nice thinking Haruhi" I laughed. We danced and laughed and had fun, the twins eventually joined us "HIKARU KOURU" I squealed "dance with us" I said as I kept dancing. 'Evacuate the Dance floor' by Cascada came on the radio and some songs released my inner slut this was one of them not sure why but it did it must be one of many flaws. I started dancing and it ended up being a sexy dance, Haruhi laughed and started dancing the same way leaving Hikaru and Kouru blushing at our dance moves. I winked at Haruhi as the twins bailed and went back to sitting in the car, I began moving more of the lower half of my body we pulled into the Hitachiin mansion driveway and the car parked out the front of steps. Haruhi and I laughed as we sunk back into the car to see 2 bright red twins, "watch this" I whispered to Haruhi who was giggling uncontrollably. "it's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes" I started singing as I lifted my top to show my stomach, Haruhi was in tears now because the twins were squirming and trying to get out the car quickly. When they both fell out I turned to Haruhi "we should get everyone together and play truth or dare" I smirked she nodded in agreement as she wiped a tear from her eye.

The driver took Haruhi home as I went inside humming and still dancing slightly, I walked into the foyer to see Hikaru and Kouru standing with huge, wicked smiles on their faces. "crap" I thought as they ran over to me, "you know you should have seen Kouru's face during your dancing" Hikaru laughed "he spent the whole time staring at your butt" Kouru blushed as red as a tomato and shook his head "I wasn't staring" he said waving his hands in-front of him. "I don't care, I have a fabulous ass" I said walking away swinging my hips from side to side as I walked, I turned to see the twins with small smirks on their faces "perverts" I yelled before taking off down the hall to my room.

I jumped into the shower and washed, conditioned and combed my hair then washed my body. When I came out I put on my PJ's and dropped onto my bed and flicked the TV on but I had to turn it off shortly after because my eyelids were getting heavy. I snuggled into my pillows "I will make the most of this next week, before I have to leave" I let the tears fall freely from my eyes and slide down my cheeks soaking into the pillows.

_**i wanted to put something in about the twins having 'commoner food' becasue they are rich bastards and only ever eat at fancy restaurants  
pretty pretty please can you review**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**this chapter is number 14 also if you watched the latest doctor who episode what did you think?  
i thought it was amazing and strange. if you havent watched it. then before you read this go watch it on iview now.  
i Don't own OHSHC - but enjoy it anyway**_

**SUNDAY**  
when I woke up I was in my bed but something was different my gaze followed the arms that were crossed over me on either side of me there was 2 half naked twins both of them sleeping very close to me, grinning I tried to remember how I ended up in their arms.  
**_flashback  
_**just before I fell asleep the door slowly creaked open and I could hear multiple footsteps coming towards me the lamp next to my bed was flicked on to illuminate the two shirtless twins. As I felt a blush spread across my cheeks I quickly tried to wipe away my tears "what do you w-want" I sniffed in a husky voice. "we came to say thank-you and goodnight" Kouru said while elbowing his brother, I didn't answer instead I just rolled over feeling more tears slip from my eyes. I was slightly shocked when I felt them climb into my bed with me and wrap their arms around me "don't cry" Hikaru whispered into my left ear "it makes us sad watching you" Kouru whispered into my right ear. I couldn't hold in my tears any longer I cried turning into Hikaru burying my face into his warm chest "I–I'm sorry" I whimpered closing my eyes feeling their arms hug me tighter. I fell into a dreamless sleep a while later.  
**_flash-forward (to the present)  
_**I beat myself up for letting them see me cry as I glanced at the clock that read 1:23 and tried to get out of their arms without waking them up I failed because both of them woke up and looked at me "where are you going" Hikaru asked "and are you feeling better" Kouru finished his brothers sentences. I smiled at the twins and kissed them both on the cheek "I am better thanks" I said smiling as I crawled off the bed "and I was thinking we should have a party on Friday" I asked putting my hands on my hips and smiling at the sleepy twins. "I guess, but why" they questioned while glancing at each other then back at me, "you will find out at the party" I winked before running into the bathroom to get ready for the day. While I was in the shower I was planning what I could do. When I came out the shower with a towel wrapped tightly around my body, I saw the twins had fallen back asleep I smiled at the brothers and went to find my bathers so I could go for a swim. I grabbed my plain light blue one piece and slipped back into the bathroom to put it on, when I came out I saw Hikaru was awake and just getting up. He looked at me and smiled a sleepy smile I gave him a small smile and a wink before climbing the stairs and making my way to the pool.

I arrived at the pool and swam for a while before deciding it was time to get out, I pushed myself out of the pool and grabbing my towel on the way to the kitchen drying myself. I ran into Yuzuha on the way "umm Yuzuha, I was wondering if I could have a party with my friends in Friday before I leave" I asked while drying my hair. "sure darling, what are you planning on doing" she asked with a smile on her pale face, "I was planning on having a Disney themed costume party" I smiled thinking of characters that I could dress up as. "that sound like a great idea, I will make sure you have everything you need to plan it" she gave me a hug before walking down the hallway talking to herself. I continued on my way to the kitchen for breakfast, I pulled open the fridge and saw the rainbow cake leftovers I smiled as I pulled it out and placed it on the bench. I cut off a slice and lay it on a plate with a fork before putting the rest of the cake away, I ate my cake and began planning my party.

I was soon accompanied by the twins who sat on either side of me and read the paper I had in-front of me. "what is this" Hikaru asked reading over my shoulder, "this is the music playlist from my party on Friday" I smiled "some of them are sad others are happier but they are all songs from Disney movies" I laughed as I looked over my list  
When she loved me, you got a friend in me – toy story (1,2,3)  
I won't say I'm in love, the gospel truth, go the distance, zero to hero- Hercules  
a whole new world, prince Ali, friend like me, one jump ahead - Aladdin  
beauty and the beast, something there, when were human again – beauty and the beast  
kiss the girl, poor unfortunate souls, part of your world, under the sea – the little mermaid  
can you feel the love tonight, Hakuna Matata, he lives in you, be prepared- lion king  
everybody wants to be a cat, tomas o'malley – the Aristocats  
why should I worry – Oliver and company  
He's a tramp, this is the night – lady and the tramp  
the bare necessities, - Jungle book  
Man out of you - Mulan  
the road to el dorado – entire soundtrack  
Colours of the wind, just around the river bend- pocahontas  
2 worlds, you'll be in my heart, son of man – Tarzan  
on my way, there is no way out – brother bear  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride – Lilo and stitch  
the princess & the frog - entire soundtrack  
"why Disney movies" Kouru asked, "well that is obvious" I said "because Disney movies are the most amazing things ever" I said in an obviously tone of voice "oh yeah, it's a dress up party so you have to dress up as a Disney character" I laughed as I ran out the door to my room so I could put some actual clothes on. By the time I got dressed it was 4:30pm but I really wanted to do something fun with the twins but I had homework to catch up on. Sighing I pulled out everything and got to work on my studies.

**MONDAY  
**I was awoken by my stupid alarm clock on Monday I groaned as I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom to do all my necessary jobs before finding clothes for the day. I wore jeans again today as normal with a plain black T-shirt and a hoodie with a zebra face on it, I dug around in my closet until I found my shoes I slipped them on before climbing upstairs to meet the twins for school. "morning princess" they bowed with stupid smirks on their faces, "I am not a princess" I said rolling my eyes "I am a god" I laughed looking at their smiling face "are we ready to go" Hikaru asked opening the door. "oh crap, give me 2 seconds I forgot something" I said while dumping my bag and running back to my room, I slid down the banister and began digging around under my bed to pull out my old acoustic guitar case and opening it to reveal the beautiful guitar inside. Running my fingers down the frets I sighed before closing the case and grabbing the invitations to my party on Friday. I hurried out to the front door to see Kouru holding my school bag, "thanks" I said when he handed the bag over I shoved the invites inside and followed Kouru out the door to the waiting limo. "After you" he smiled holding the door open, "why thank-you dear sir" I laughed resting my guitar on the seat before climbing in and sitting next to Hikaru. "what's this" he asked holding onto the case while I got organized, "that would be my guitar" I said taking the case from Hikaru and holding it between my legs "thank-you". We arrived at the school and I climbed out after the twins holding my guitar in my left hand and slinging my bag over my shoulder with my right. "Hello fellow guitarist" James said to me walking right next to me "remember we don't have a class first so we can practice our songs" he smiled before walking off to his home room to sign in. I felt one arm wrap around my shoulder and another around my waist "are you going" Hikaru started "to ditch us in class" Kouru finished I looked up at their pouting faces, "yes boys" I frowned pretending to be sad "make sure you take notes for me please" I said wiping away an imaginary tear before giggling slightly leaning up and kissing them both on the cheek and running off to Music room 3 where Kyoya allowed us to practice.

As I pushed open the double Mahogany doors I noticed Kyoya and Tamaki waiting inside "morning boys" I saluted to them as I walked over to one of the couches. "good morning daughter" Tamaki yelled as he ran over to hug me, I quickly dodged allowing him to slide along the floor on his stomach "get up Tamaki" Kyoya stated impatiently while looking over us. "can we hear you play pretty please" Tamaki had regained his posture and was now switching his weight from foot to foot excitedly "yeah can we" the twins had just walked in and were now standing behind Kyoya "yay, Yay, hurry Takashi Zani-Chan is going to play a song" Honey ran into the excitedly into the room closely followed by Mori. "fine I guess I can" I smiled turning to my guitar case un doing the locks and opening it to show my beautiful guitar. I was thinking of what song to play when Haruhi rushed "what, What's going on" she looked stressed, "Zani-Chan is going to play a song" Honey said jumping onto Haruhi to give her a hug. Haruhi instantly glared at the twins "you texted me saying emergency come quick, because Zani was going to play a song" she said stalking towards the cowering twins. "alright, alright Haruhi you can leave If you don't want to hear me play" I smiled as Haruhi calmed down and sat next to Honey on the couch.

I took my guitar out of my case and checked to see that it was intune "Tamaki" I said suddenly "you play the piano right" I smiled he nodded his head vigorously "cool can you play this please" I asked as I handed over 2 pages of music. His face turned slightly pink as he rushed over to the piano in the corner and cracked his fingers "ready" he asked as I moved a stool over next to the piano. I nodded my head as he began to play 'Life is a road' from Anastasia I started singing at exactly the right time.  
- we were strangers, starting out on a Journey  
never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you -  
I smiled at the group in-front of me while playing along with Tamaki, James came in at the right time and began his part of the song  
- no one told me I was going to find you  
unexpected what you did to my heart  
when I lost hope, you were there to remind me this is the start- the host club turned in shock as he walked in, we sung the chorus together  
- and life is a road and I wanna keep going  
love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road now and forever a wonderful journey-  
the door creaked open and a small group of girls walked in to see what was going on this early in the morning  
- I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you-  
we smiled at each other  
-we were strangers on a crazy adventure- I sang  
- never dreaming how our dreams would come true- James sang  
-now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
at the beginning with you- we sang together in perfect Harmony  
- and life is a road and I wanna keep going  
love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road now and forever a wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you-  
we ended the song as Tamaki played the final piano bit at the end.

I turned to face host club and my face went pink to see not only the host club but 20 of the host clubs regular customers standing with shocked looks on their faces "hey" I laughed nervously, suddenly the room erupted in applause. When the bell went the room emptied quickly leaving James and I in the room alone "so should we start practicing for lunch" I asked playing with my guitar pick "yep, what song are we going to start with" James asked while looking at his phone. "How about we start with" I thought out loud "without Question from the road to el dorado" I suggested while looking through the sheet music in my bag. "sounds good" he replied before long we both started playing and I sung.

**KOURU'S POV**  
I listened to her beautiful voice singing along to the melody of the music, I was shocked I had never heard that song played so beautifully. Hikaru noticed my shocked expression "you are blushing my dear brother" he whispered softly in my ear causing the blush on my cheek to deepen. When the song ended I wanted to clap straight away but I couldn't I just sat there staring at the girl with the beautiful voice. (I know getting kinda cheesy). The entire room was full of clapping after she laughed nervously I joined in standing up. Sadly the bell went and I wanted to hear more music, "come on you two" Haruhi grabbed Hikaru and I by our wrists and pulled us out the room so they could rehearse.

Class was so boring because Zani wasn't there to torment and Haruhi was in a really bad mood so Kouru and I didn't dare try and annoy her because we prefer our heads still attached to our bodies. Lunch seemed to take forever to arrive there was the discussion of a lunch time performance again but this time it would be music. I smiled knowing that we would all be attending to show our support for our talented friend.

Lunch finally came and I quickly pulled Hikaru and Haruhi towards the hall so we could sit right at the front when we got there the band was warming up "I didn't know they were a band" Hikaru said sitting next to me. "neither did I" I replied we both looked over to Haruhi who was smirking "you did" I started, "didn't you" Hikaru finished as Haruhi giggled and shrugged.

_**me- Kouru and Zani, sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
Kouru-**_**-_-  
****_Zani - don't make me hurt you  
me - fine then next chapter you will get hit by a bus "_**_insert evil laugh here__**"  
Zani- you wouldn't dare ***__crack's knuckles__***  
me - i hold the power... so i might... i know review if you want Zani to live or not  
Zani - mmghhgmjhgjhdh  
me - what was that  
Zani - nothing  
Haruhi - shut up and move onto the next chapter  
me - fine...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**hello my fellow humans of this world  
Enjoy this chapter. I will probably be posting the next few chapters in days of the week  
I DONT OWN THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**_

**ZANI'S POV**  
I had changed into my normal performing attire same with the other band members the drummer, piano player and I were the only females in the group so we had on French maid costumes and fishnet tights with heels, James and Cameron were the lead guitar and bass player they looked like butlers but without shirts. I looked out into the ever growing audience and saw the host club in the first row right in-front of me I flashed them a smile as I walked up to the microphone "hey everybody" I smiled "we are the screaming maids" (don't ask) I laughed "and we are here to perform for you" I turned to the band "this song is called 'who made you king of anything' and this is dedicated to Tamaki" I said as the piano started playing.  
- Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table, While I look outside  
So many things I'd say if only I were able, But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by  
You've got opinions, man, We're all entitled to 'em, But I never asked  
So let me thank you for your time, And try not to waste any more of mine, Get out of here fast  
I hate to break it to you babe, But I'm not drowning, There's no one here to save  
Who cares if you disagree? You are not me, Who made you king of anything?,  
So, you dare tell me who to be, Who died and made you king of anything?  
You sound so innocent, All full of good intent, Swear you know best  
But you expect me to, Jump up onboard with you, Ride off into your delusional sunset  
I'm not the one who's lost, With no direction, oh, But you'll never see  
You're so busy making masks, With my name on it in all caps, You've got the talking down, Just not the listening  
Who cares if you disagree? You are not me, Who made you king of anything?, So you dare tell me who to be, Who died and made you king of anything?  
All my life I've tried, To make everybody happy while I just hurt and hide, Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn To decide  
Who cares if you disagree? You are not me, Who made you king of anything?, So you dare tell me who to be, Who died and made you king of anything?  
Who cares if you disagree? You are not me, Who made you king of anything?, So you dare tell me who to be, Who died and made you king of anything?  
Let me hold your crown, babe -

At the end of the song I looked down to see Tamaki blushing with the rest of them laughing at him. "Alright next we are going to play 'I won't say I'm in love'" I nodded to the drummer "1…2..You know what to do" she said before starting to play. (Everything in brackets is the backup singers)  
- If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that! -

(Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of)

- No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no -

(You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh)

- It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh -

(You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad)

- Whoa: No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no -

(Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love)  
- This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love -  
(You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love)  
- You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it -  
(Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love)  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

I finished the song and looked at the host club and winked "this next song is called 'without question' it is from the movie the road to el dorado" I said "and this is going to be just guitars" I strummed my guitar once before nodding at James. We started playing our guitars although it was a short song it was one of my favorites.

The more I learn, the more I see  
The less the world impassions me  
The hungry heart, the roving eye  
Have come to rest, do not apply  
The frantic chase, the crazy ride  
The thrill has gone, I step aside

I'd believe in anything were it not for you  
Showing me by just existing only this is true  
I love you, I love you without question, I love you

The more I want the more I steal  
The more I hold the less is real  
All worldly things I follow blind  
In hope not faith was paid in kind  
The line is drawn, the change is made  
I come to you, I'm not afraid

again there was another round of applause "okay guys this is the last song" I said pretending to be sad "but don't worry you can buy our album from the wonderful Haruhi Fujioka" I smiled and motioned to the smirking girl who finally beat Kyoya to a business opportunity. I winked at her and then turned to the rest of the band "now we are going to do walks like Rihanna" I smiled turning back to the audience.  
Have you seen that girl, have you seen her  
She's the freakiest thing, you gotta need her  
You do whatever it takes to get her by your side, woah  
It's not the way she smiles, with her little laugh  
It's not the way she looks in a photograph  
But all the boys they crowd around

She can't sing, she can't dance but who cares  
She walks like Rihanna  
She can't sing, she can't dance but who cares  
She walks like Rihanna

Have you seen that girl, have you seen her  
With the way she moves you wanna kiss her  
She'll be the girl of your dreams if you can close your eyes  
You can feel that beat when she's in the room  
You can feel your heart going boom boom  
And all the boys they crowd around

She can't sing, she can't dance but who cares  
She walks like Rihanna  
She can't sing, she can't dance but who cares  
She walks like Rihanna

She walks like Rihanna

(instrumental)

Our hearts go boom boom boom boom  
Our hearts go boom boom boom boom  
Our hearts go boom boom boom boom  
Our hearts go boom boom boom boom

Our hearts go boom boom boom boom  
Our hearts go boom boom boom boom

She can't sing, she can't dance but who cares  
She walks like Rihanna  
She can't sing, she can't dance but who cares  
She walks like Rihanna

She walks like Rihanna

Our hearts go boom boom boom boom  
I at the end of the song I winked at Kouru and bowed to the audience "Thanks for coming guys, I hope you enjoyed the performance" I exclaimed into the microphone bowing again before walking off stage to change out of my costume and back into regular non-slutty clothes. When I came back out I saw the host club waiting for me "hello, my darling fans" I joked as I came out. "that was a great concert, who knew my darling daughter could be so amazing" Tamaki cried out everyone else sweat dropped, "so what happened" Hikaru started "to the costume" Kouru finished both with perverted smiles across their faces, "well if you want I could wear it for you tonight" I said lustfully as I got really close to them "I could be your personal maid" I slapped their butts before turning to leave, "oh Zani, we are doing cosplay in the club today so make sure you're there on time" Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. I looked back to see Haruhi laughing at the twins red, shocked faces and I saluted to them before pushing open the large doors and heading off to find lunch.

I arrived at the next class with a huge smile on my face when I saw Hikaru and Kouru already there, my eyes gleamed as I caught the attention of the twins I ran up to Kouru's desk and straddled over it landing on his lap, a massive blush grew across his cheeks as I rested my arms around his neck and snuggled my head into his shoulder. I looked across to see Hikaru trying to hide his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand, "what are you laughing at" I said climbing off Kouru and walking behind Hikaru "you really need to relax your so stressed" I said rubbing his shoulders then sliding my hands down the front of his body and pressing my body against him "are you relaxing yet" I whispered into his ear after gently biting it. "W-why are y-you doing this" Hikaru stuttered, "because you have been torturing me so now it is my turn to get back at you" I smiled mischievously before licking his cheek. He quickly jumped out of his seat and took 2 steps away from me, Haruhi and I burst out laughing at his shocked face before going to our seats as the teacher walked in.

I was dragged by Haruhi to the host club because the twins were too scared to come near me, we arrived at the club and were pushed into the change rooms to get ready. I studied my costume it consisted of a pencil skirt a shirt that has had the top buttons removed and a police blazer. "are you guys serious" I yelled when I came out the change rooms, the shirt didn't cover much and was see-through, the skirt was short and tight and I had to wear huge heels. All the guys looked at me as I slipped on the aviators and police cap, all jaws dropped "who gave her that" Haruhi asked coming out her change room behind me. "yeah who gave me this or will I have to do some interrogations" I said leaning on a table and tilting my glasses down to look over them, no one answered "alright interrogations it is" I smirked grabbing Honey "let's start with you" I carried him towards the back room but was cut off by Mori. "Don't worry I will return your man toy later" I smirked as I reached up and traced his jawline before slipping into the back room. I placed Honey on the ground then went on a couch dropping down onto it "ouch" I screamed jumping back up again "stupid belt" I mumbled taking if off throwing it on a table, sitting on the couch and playing with my phone "aren't you going to interrogate me" Honey asked nervously. I gave a small laugh "No don't worry I'm not going to, but don't tell the others that" I sais sitting up and smiling at him, relief seemed to wash over his face "but, I will do the occasional yell and then you have to yell I'm sorry over and over then cry when I let you out, right?" I smiled an evil smile. "right" Honey agreed, "now, TELL ME WHO IT WAS" I yelled startling Honey "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he cried, "DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOU" I continued yelling "NOW GET OUT" I pointed at the door and winked while putting my belt back on. Honey turned on the tears and ran out the room "Takashi" he cried as I stood in the doorway "Tamaki" I said stepping slowly towards him "your turn" .He ran behind Kyoya who was smirking slightly "b-b-b-but" he started as I grabbed him by the ear and pulled him toward the back room and slammed it behind me. "Now, since you are the king you should have control over the costumes" I said slamming my fists on the desk " there was no answer from him "fine then I will let you stew for a while" I walked out of the room slamming the door and giggling. I felt a strong pressure against my throat as I was slammed into a wall I looked up to see Mori with a very angry expression on his face "did you hurt Mitskuni" he asked sternly. "I can't breathe" I whispered huskily but he obviously didn't hear me "did you" he pressed his arm harder, as my face changed colour I felt my body grow heavier "Mori stop it" Hikaru and Kouru tried to pull him off me as Honey came back into the room. "Takashi enough" yelled running over to his cousin "let her go" he cried "she didn't do anything…it was just a joke" as Mori released me and I crumpled to the floor breathing heavily. While everyone was talking about my 'joke' I slipped out the door forgetting about my stupid costume, I heard a lot of comments and whistles as I made my way to the window. My hand was clutching my throat as I fell against the wall "stupid Mori" I whispered to myself sitting down rubbing my sore neck. "Ouch" I whispered as I pulled the gun out the holster behind me. As I twirled the gun in my hands the door opened again I stopped twirling it as I looked over to see Mori staring at me. I sighed shutting my eyes and turning back to the gun still not opening my eyes I leaned my head forwards resting it on the gun. "please don't pull the trigger" I felt a pair over mine trying to pull the gun away I glanced up to see Mori leaning over me with his hands around the gun gently trying to pull it away. I leaned my head back to see the gun pointing directly at my head, looking up at Mori's worried expression "don't worry I'm not going to die until I kill you" I said giving him an icy glare, snatching the gun returning it to its holster and moving towards the school entrance. "Wait" Mori came after me and grabbed my arm, I turned to see him holding me "I'm sorry" his deep voice echoed the now empty halls looking in to his eyes I saw regret and a small amount of sadness. "Give me a minute" I whispered before turning and walking away ignoring the throbbing pain in my head I turned around after a few steps to see him walking away. "Crap" I whispered before falling to my knees and holding my head "this was supposed to be a good week" I said scanning for somewhere dark to curl up. I was crawling down the hallway towards a class room when I ran into a pair of feet "what are you doing" Mori asked looking down at me. "Looking for somewhere to die" I replied with a raspy voice taking his hand as he helped me up "too bright" I hissed burying my face into Mori's jacket. I felt his hands grab my shoulders and push me back slightly "what are you doing" I didn't look up at him instead I buried my face in my hands. "pain, brightness, ouch, looking for dark" I whispered falling to the ground and curling up in a ball and holding my head with my eyes shut tightly "make it stop, please" I cried. Mori picked me up easily and cradled me in his strong arms carrying me towards the host club.

He kicked open the door and strutted in my face was hidden in his jacket but I could tell everyone was watching as Mori carried me through to the back room. He lay me on one of the couches and sat alongside me resting his hand on the top of my head "it's not a fever" he mumbled. "It's a migraine" I whispered reaching for my bag and taking out a small bottle of Aspirin, I swallowed two of them and tossed the bottle back in my bag. "Now I need to sleep but I can't with this" I threw my hat onto the opposite couch "or this" my belt was next "or this" my aviators "or these" I stripped off my blazer and shirt to show a tank-top, I slipped off my shoes and lay back down again. Mori stood to leave "please don't go" I whispered looking at the tall man standing in-front of me, he shrugged his shoulders and lay on the couch next to me. I snaked my arms around his chest and buried my face into him, my stomach was doing an entire gymnastics routine when his muscly arms wrapped around my waist holding me tight. I felt better hugging him or anything really I just needed to hug something. I soon fell asleep.

I was awoken my laughing and talking, I opened my eyes and noticed I was still in Mori's arms I looked around and was slightly blinded by the bright lights. I moved to try and get out of Mori's grip but accidentally woke him up. We both sat up and looked around, the host club had just finished for the day so everyone was in the back room changing and organizing their stuff when they all looked to see Mori and I just getting up. Mori stood up and walked out the room with a slightly pinkish colouring to his cheeks, we all watched him move out the room. As soon as the doors closed all heads turned back to me I pushed past everyone and ran into my change room slipped my other clothes back on and then when I opened the curtain they were all gone. I made my way through to the main room of the host club to see Hikaru and Kouru waiting on the couch talking "finally" Hikaru exclaimed getting up, "we were going to send in a search party" Kouru laughed. "Well I'm here no so let's go" I said coldly. I get grumpy after and sometimes during a headache. The two brothers shrugged and followed me like lost hungry puppies. I picked up my guitar at the door and walked quickly to the car so I could go home and sleep some more, I yawned the whole way to the car.

Throwing my bag in I followed my guitar into the car taking a seat by the window and resting it between my legs. Hikaru and Kouru soon joined me dropping onto the bench seat next to me. I stared out the window not really listening to anything they were saying we were half way home driving through a small forested area when I was hit with sudden sickness "stop the car" I half yelled undoing my seat belt and throwing my guitar at the confused Kouru sitting next to me. As soon as the car stopped I flung open the door and jumped out. I soon emptied the content of my stomach next to a tree "Zani…are you alright" Hikaru and Kouru asked simultaneously climbing out the car. I used the tissue in my pocket to clean myself up before returning to the car "are you okay" Kouru asked rubbing my back. "I'm fine" I said pushing the 2 mischievous twins back into the car before following them back in shutting the door behind me. I searched through my bag pulling out a small tin of mints sticking one in my mouth, I turned to face the worried faces of Hikaru and Kouru "what, don't rich people vomit" I asked rudely. "No... Well yeah we do, but are you feeling alright" Kouru asked placing his hand on top of my head and checking my temperature, "I said I'm fine" I slapped away his hand and looked back out the window until we pulled into the driveway. I made my way to my room to sleep off my headache.

**_anyway that was the second half of Monday the next chapter is Tuesday YAY  
please review_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello,  
this is the chapter called Tuesday and incase you were wondering it is what happens on Tuesday.  
I DONT OWN THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**_

**TUESDAY  
**I was awoken by Yuzuha at 2:30pm because she thought that I had enough sleep for one day, I slowly pulled myself out of bed and took a shower before slipping my PJ's back on. I dragged myself into the kitchen still half asleep and slumped into a chair "hey Bethany" I yawned talking to the chef "can you please make me some pancakes" I offered a sleepy smile. "Sure thing" she said chuckling as I rested my head on the bench in-front of me and watched as she rushed around the kitchen making pancakes. Normally I would have done it myself, but I was really tired and couldn't be bothered. Bethany slid a plate with 5 pancakes on it across the bench to stop in-front of me "thanks Bethany" I smiled before digging into my pancakes.

There was still a large part of the day left so I decided I would get dressed and go see if Haruhi wanted a ride home. I climbed into the car and drove to the school stopping off at a supermarket first because I really wanted some Fads (small lolly sticks). I was waiting outside the main entrance of the school because I liked the snow and I couldn't be bothered walking all the way inside to the host club. I pulled out one of the Fads I had bought earlier and put one end in my mouth, the door suddenly flung open I stood up straight and took the lolly out my mouth. It was just the clubs customers and they were all staring at me when I put the small stick back in my mouth. The girls had left and I had eaten the whole packet and was opening my second when the doors flung open again. I looked up to see Haruhi standing at the top of the stairs looking at me "hey Haruhi" I smiled putting another Fad in my mouth. "what is that" she asked pointing at the small while stick in my mouth, I breathed out heavily and laughed at the fact I could see my own breath (I always find that amusing) "it is a Fad, do you want one" I asked opening the packet and offering one to her. "are they smokes" she asked cautiously taking one from the packet, "no… what makes you think that" I laughed. Haruhi placed the lolly in her mouth and shrugged, "oh, I see it now" I chuckled watching as Haruhi breathed out causing a small cloud. I laughed and smiled "hey Haruhi" I called to get her attention before pretending that it was a cigarette, she laughed and did the same. The doors flung open again and all members of the host club (excluding Haruhi and I for obvious reasons) stared in shock at the sight of us. "My daughters s-s-s-smoke" Tamaki choked out letting his jaw drop, "NO…no way" we both yelled at the rich teenage boys "they are lollies" I said holding up the packet "here have one" I offered the packet to them. Honey ran forwards and took one but Mori snatched it away before he could eat it "no Mitskuni" he said throwing the Fad into the snow and crushing it beneath his foot. "well that was a waste" I complained taking another out the packet and biting it in half "see just sugar" I said slightly annoyed before putting the rest in my mouth and puling Haruhi towards the car I had waiting. "and just so you know, I hate people who smoke so why would I do it myself" I said following Haruhi into the warmth of the car. "rich assholes" I thought to myself as Haruhi and I chatted the entire way home.

After dropping Haruhi home I returned to the Hitachiin estate I entered through the front door to be greeted by silence. I looked around to see nothing and hear nothing "hello" my voice echoed through the empty halls the slapping of my bare feet against the marble floor was the only sound "anyone here" I called out again this time there was a reply. "They are all out at the moment" I spun around looking for the source of the voice, an eerie laughter echoed through the halls. "whose there" I was slightly scared at the familiarity of the voice "show yourself" I yelled spinning around again to try and cover all areas. "Oh I feel offended, you don't remember me" the voice was obviously a woman's as I heard the clicking of heels on the polished floors I spun to see a shape walking out from the shadows. "No…no, anyone but you" I cried "what have you done with them" I demanded as the strange woman walked closer "now, now is that anyway to treat you're auntie" a wicked smile grew across her face.

"Auntie, what are you doing here" I asked cautiously as I served her tea. "I simply came to make sure you got home alright" she smiled innocently, "Hey Zani, you here" the familiar voice of the twins called out. "yeah boys in here" I yelled not moving my eyes off the woman sitting across from me, "sorry we were la…" Hikaru began "who is that" Kouru asked looking at the strange woman. "I am her Auntie" she scoffed standing up and placing her hands on her hips, "but if your related" Hikaru began "then how come your white" Kouru questioned "and she is black" the devil twins finished together. "you don't just ask something like that" I snapped, "it is because she is inbreed" my Auntie stated firmly shocking the twins. "My stupid sister decided a black man would be better for her" she stated rudely "and this is what happened" she stepped aside to point at me. Tears stung my eyes as I looked at the twins, slowly tears slipped down my cheeks "that is why she is going home so she can be with her own people" Auntie said as if she were repulsed. "Going…home…" the twins looked at me, I had tears streaming down my face as I tried to wipe them away "i-I'm sorry" I murmured looking at the floor. I looked back to Auntie "Leona, get out now" I said trying to keep calm, she turned to face me "I beg your pardon" she said walking over to me and slapping my face "don't tell me what to do ever again, consider that a warning" she said staring at me on the floor. "GET OUT NOW" I screamed getting up off the floor "NOW BEFORE I MAKE YOU GET OUT" I yelled walking over to her and cracking my knuckles and pointed to the door. She looked at me for a moment "you know it is your fault they died" she snarled before running out the door. She pushed her way past the twins hitting them on the way out, "are you ok" Kouru asked when I crumpled to the floor hiding my face in my hands "I'm sorry" I cried wiping my eyes as I stood up and made my way over to the couch. "What does she mean going home" Hikaru asked when he and his brother were sitting next to me pulling me into a hug, "I don't want to talk about it at the moment" I sniffed falling into their embrace. I eventually cried myself to sleep on the couch along with the two mischievous brothers.

_**please review**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_why hello there, guess what i got my new onesie the other day it is sully from monsters inc. so now i can go see the second monsters inc. movie in costume YAY!  
could you pretty please review becasue i have no idea weather you think this story is crap or if you like it. please enjoy anyway and review.  
I DONT OWN THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB_**

**WEDNESDAY  
**I woke up in the same place I fell asleep but now I was resting on Kouru's chest wrapped securely in his arms, Hikaru was lying next to me with his head resting on my shoulder his arms also wrapped around me. I could have lay with them forever if it wasn't for my bladder telling me I needed to pee, I sighed and tried to climb out of their arms. Hikaru let go and landed on the floor with a thud, I cringed at the noise to see he was still fast asleep "idiot" I laughed quietly still trying to get out of Kouru's arms. I ended up on all fours over the top of him typically that is when he woke up "what are you doing" he asked slightly shocked, "I am trying to get up but your arms are stopping me" I said feeling movement behind me. I looked back to see Hikaru trying to get back up onto the couch but he slipped and placed his hand on my butt, I squealed and fell forward slightly placing my hands on the arm rest above Kouru's head "umm…" Kouru whispered "c- could you p-please move" he stammered I looked down at Kouru's red face. I was confused for a moment but then I realised he could see straight down my top and my boobs were very close to his face. "any normal guy wouldn't have complained" I giggled moving off him, "what is that supposed to mean" he asked impatiently. "well it is kind of obvious, ya gay" I laughed running towards the door "oh Hikaru don't touch my ass again" I said with a half serious look on my face, "won't happen again boss" he saluted curling back up on the couch.

I was in the bathroom when there was a knock on the door "give me a minute" I yelled finishing drying my body after my hot shower and slipping on my underwear before wrapping the towel around me tightly and walking to the door. I opened the door to see both twins sitting on my bed "what do you guys want" I asked walking into my wardrobe to find my clothes for today, I slipped on a pair of dark wash jeans but couldn't find an appropriate top. I picked up the towel again and wrapped it around my chest before walking to my chest of drawers next to my bed "we were just waiting" Hikaru shrugged. "Do you think the school would let me wear this" I asked pulling on a black tight fitting halter top that showed an inch of my stomach, "I don't think so" they shook their heads while staring at me. "Take two" I said coming out of the closet with a black t-shirt that had Batman across it in yellow letters and the batman symbol underneath it. "how about this" I asked spinning around "I found this one already packed in my case" I said when I was facing the two trouble makers sitting on my bed, "looks good" they said giving me the thumbs up "hang-on why do you have a packed case" the asked slightly confuzed. "Let's go" I smiled running up the stairs to the car.

I was sitting in class staring out the window thinking about what I could do to have fun with the host club today since it had been cancelled and we still had to attend for some reason. The final bell of the day sounded and I slowly packed all my stuff and headed to Music Room 3 singing softly to myself.  
"I told you to be patient I told you to be fine  
I told you to be balanced I told you to be kind  
In the morning I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind  
I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines

Come on skinny love what happened here  
Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere  
My my my - my my my - my my my - my my ...  
Sullen load is full so slow on the split"  
before I knew it I was at the huge double doors. I placed my hand on the polished handle and pushed open the door to be greeted by darkness "hello" I called out into the darkness. There was no answer so I turned to leave but was pulled into the room "hey" I yelled before I was engulfed by the dark. There were sniggers of laughter and rustling sounds in the room sticking my arms out in-front of me "Marco" I called out to see if anyone would reply "Polo" Haruhi called from behind me. I turned quickly and bumped into something "ouch" I whispered as I landed on my back and the lights flicked on, I looked to see a person lying over me "Kyoya, could you get off" I half yelled putting my hands on his chest and pushing him off "aww, no muscles". Kyoya gave me his award winning glare "sorry, I was pushed" he said turning to glare at Tamaki who was standing behind him "so what was with the dark" I asked as I got up off the floor. "no reason, just fun" the twins shrugged looking at each other. "do I get to know why we are all here even though there is no club" I asked looking straight to Kyoya because he has all the answers. "Haruhi said she had a game for us" he said motioning to the quiet girl, "oh yeah, T or D but the long version" she smiled I nodded in agreement we turned towards the boys with an evil glint in our eyes and a wicked smile on our faces "take your seats boys"

We were all seated in a circle Haruhi and I sitting next to each other staring down the rest of the boys "this is a game of Truth or Dare, but there are a few rules" I started, "1, you can't dare the person who dared you" Haruhi said holding up her finger. "2, nothing stupid like daring someone to run around the room" I smiled holding up two fingers, "3, make it interesting or sexy there is a prize for the best" Haruhi and I smiled at each other "and 4" we both glanced at each other "if you don't go through with your task you have to streak tomorrow during host time" we both laughed evilly. We got shocked looks for the teenage boys "so Haruhi you can go first" I said politely smiling at her, "why thank you Zani" she giggled "right let's see… Kyoya" Haruhi pointed at Kyoya with smirk on her face "Truth, Dare, Double dare, Kiss, Love or torture" she sung. Kyoya glared at the girl before he made his decision "dare" he said plainly Haruhi's smile grew even more and Kyoya started to shift in his seat "hmm let's see what can I make the shadow king do" she looked at me then Tamaki "You have to take Tamaki's shirt off with your teeth" she demanded watching as the two men edged away from each other blushing. "Come-on boys it either that or streaking" I reminded them, Haruhi and I burst out laughing at their facial expressions. We watched intently as Kyoya moved towards Tamaki and undid the buttons with his teeth then ripping it off by the collar, Haruhi and I blushed like crazy when they did that "alright Kyoya, your turn" Haruhi said fanning herself with her hand.

"Hikaru… what she said before" he ordered "dare please" he said slightly worried about being dared by the shadow king himself. "I dare you to kiss Haruhi on the lips" he said knowing that Hikaru loved Haruhi, watching them blush I let out a small laugh when Hikaru made his way over to her. Haruhi squeaked when his hand touched her cheek and his lips connected with hers for a brief second before he flew back to his spot by his brother. I giggled at Haruhi's expression "Hikaru your turn" I said turning to the still red twin, "Honey... Truth, Dare, double dare, kiss, love or torture" he stammered turning to the eldest host. "Truth" he said excitedly, "umm, would you rather sleep with Haruhi or Zani and why" Hikaru asked still slightly pink, "umm…" Honey said blushing slightly looking at the floor everyone's eyes were focused on him "probably…Zani" he whispered "because she has bigger boobs" he was now blushing a lot and had tears in his eyes from embarrassment. "Oh don't worry Honey" I said pulling him into a boob hug "it's your turn now" I smiled making him blush even more and everyone else laugh slightly.

"Kouru, Truth, Dare, Double dare, Kiss, Love or torture" Honey asked immediately stopping the tears, "truth, my little boob loving friend" he joked, "have you ever seen a girl naked and if so who" he smiled watching Kouru. "Why yes actually I have" he smiled looking at the shocked faces of the boys, "really who" Haruhi asked thinking he was lying, my eyes grew to the size of the moon I shook my head slightly "I saw…Zani naked" he said smirking at me as all eyes turned to me. "what, it was an accident I was in a towel and it slipped when he grabbed my arm" I explained blushing slightly "your turn Kouru" I said turning away. "Zani, make your choice" he smirked, "dare" I said simply crossing my arms, "alright then, I dare you to try and seduce Mori" he smirked. "Fine" I said moving over to the silent giant "sorry about this", "oh and you have to do it to this song, you have till the end of the song" he smirked "go, try and make Mori blush". I sighed and pulled Mori over to the couch, when Kouru pressed play 'shut-up and sleep with me' came out of the speaker. I glared at the small crowd standing by the couch to watch, I grabbed Mori's tie and pulled him close to me running my hands over his body, no reaction. I pushed him onto the couch dancing like a stripper in-front of him, I crawled on-top of him pressing my body against him, I looked to see Tamaki, Honey and the twins blushing and watching intently. He still had no reaction, I slipped off my T-shirt to show a tight black silk camisole fixing my bra I turned back to see Kyoya blushing now as well. Still nothing from Mori "30 seconds left" Kouru yelled, I sighed "desperate times call for desperate measures" I crawled onto him so i was straddling his legs, I grabbed Mori's hands and placed them on my boobs, causing him to glow red. "there happy" I asked turning to the host club whose jaws were all on the floor, when I got off Mori slipping my top back on, Kouru stuck his tongue out at me I did the same back to him "right my turn" I smiled wickedly looking around the circle "Tamaki" I sang "truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love or torture" he was cowering slightly behind Kyoya "umm truth" he replied as if questioning his decision. "Ok Tamaki, who do you fantasize about" I asked. "Hmm… well I -I umm, do i have to answer this" he blushed looking around the circle, we all nodded at him smirking. "fine... i fantasize about Haruhi" he said running out the room. we all laughed and Haruhi sat there with a shocked look on her face.

"Tamaki your turn" I said fixing my hair as he wandered back into the room "Haruhi my daughter truth, dare, double dare, torture" he asked, "umm Tamaki, you missed kiss and love" Haruhi giggled. "Well someone your age shouldn't be dealing with kiss and love" Tamaki crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air dramatically, Haruhi looked at me and smiled "well then I choose love" she smiled as Tamaki turned to stone. "What do you even have to do for love" Honey inquired, "well you have to tell everyone who you love" I shrugged. "Easy" Haruhi blushed "I love…James" she mumbled turning red, "WHAT!?" the club yelled and I giggled because she told me earlier "what about your father" Tamaki yelled pointing at himself. We laughed at the glare she gave Tamaki before she turned to Mori, "Mori…Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love or torture?" she asked smiling, "double dare" he smiled, "oh you get to pick someone else as well" I smiled. "Umm, Mori and Zani have too… Go play fight in to pond in your underwear but you have to leave all your clothes here" she said, I sat in shock looking at Haruhi "but, but Haruhi it's going to be cold" I complained as I took of my shoes and socks and standing up. "You as well Mori-senpai" she said watching him stand up and take off his blazer "I will get you for this" I mumbled removing my T-shirt and Camisole. I was stupid enough to wear my red lace bra with matching panties, I looked up to see everyone blushing "what are you waiting for Mori" I asked seeing that he had only just taken his tie off and was slowly unbuttoning his shirt "hurry up" I said sliding Haruhi's blazer on and doing it up to keep off the chill. "that's a great look, you should wear that every day" Hikaru and Kouru joked, "oh you would like that, wouldn't you" I teased bending forward to meet their faces "i really didn't need to see that" Kyoya said blushing, i looked at him through my legs and realized the view he had "oops, sorry Kyoya" i gave an akward laugh standing up straight. "Let's go" Mori said, as soon as I turned around I blushed seeing Mori in a pair of boxers with no shirt, "o-okay" I stuttered slipping Haruhi's blazer back off "I won't hurt you too much" I smiled, "same goes to you" he nodded as we walked towards the door. "we should run there" I said "it will keep us warm" Mori simply nodded as his answer "right, ready, set. go" I said flinging open the doors, much to everyone's shock there were still plenty of students in the school and some teachers. We took off down the halls there were screams, blood noses, cheering and whistling "I'm so going to kill her" I laughed breathing heavily holding my boobs so they didn't hurt when i ran. "what are you doing" Mori asked looking at me running next to him, "oh right, it hurts my boobs when i run without a sports bra" i explained as he turned slightly red.

We made it to the pond with a large crowd following us, the host club came to the front of the crowd "no inappropriate body touching, no taking off peoples clothes, and you have to stay in the pond" Haruhi stated the rules then pushed us in. I screamed as I hit the cold water I jumped up and tried to climb out but was grabbed from behind and thrown into the water again, "that's it" I yelled running at Mori. I jumped landing on my hands and springing up wrapping my legs around his neck then pulling back and flipping him over he landed creating a decent splash. I was standing up waiting for him to get back up but he grabbed my feet and pulled them out from underneath me letting me fall on my butt he looked down on me getting ready to fight again. I got up and pushed off tackling Mori onto his back pinning down his arms with my hands and holding his legs down with mine "kwaii" some of the girls yelled. "me next" a voice came from the crowd "no me" there were many guys wanting to be Mori he pushed me off him and threw a punch which hit me in the stomach. I couched at the force then retaliated by punching him back then kicking the back of his knees making him fall again, suddenly I felt a pair of hands come around me and grab my boobs "WHAT THE HELL" I yelled grabbing the hands and flipping the guy over my head slamming him into the shallow water "EVERYONE SCRAM" I yelled at the crowd of students and teachers, when everyone was gone I grabbed the terrified guy in the water at my feet. "why did you do that" I asked shaking in anger "what made you think that you could touch my boys" I yelled punching him in the face multiple times. Suddenly he was snatched out of my grasp "hey, give him back" I yelled moving forwards to hit him again but was swept up into Mori's arms "put me down I only want to kill him" I screamed squirming in his arms "I promise I won't make a mess" I tried to reason. Instead I was passed to the twins and handed Hikaru's blazer which I slipped on before being dragged back into the school away from the pervert. "Stupid asshole ruined a perfect fight" I mumbled in an annoyed tone "I am so glad a have a spare pair of underwear in the back room", "you do" Hikaru and Kouru asked mischievously. "No I was lying, I'm going to wear no underwear until I get home" I stated sarcastically but they took it seriously.

I was handed a towel and my clothes before being shoved into a bathroom with a shower "have a hot shower otherwise you will get sick" Kouru yelled through the door. I decided I would keep my already wet underwear on while I showered in case someone walked in on me. I am glad I did because Haruhi and Tamaki came into the bathroom talking, Haruhi was wet and shaking "what happened" I asked jumping out the shower and running over, "she got pushed in by the pervert" he said I saw her blue lips I shoved Tamaki out the room and pulled off her blazer, tie, shirt, pants, shoes and socks before pushing her into the shower. I climbed in after her "are you alright" I asked putting my hands on her arms and rubbing them to try and get them warmer "you look so cold" I said worried. "I'm fine really, it was just a bit of a shock" Haruhi said softly, "don't worry babe, he is gone now" I said in a motherly tone pulling her into a hug, her skin was icy cold I turned on more hot water and continued to hug her rubbing her back trying to warm her up. Suddenly the door flung open to show the entire host club standing by the door. They all blushed, I guess that some girls love boy on boy and some guys love some girl on girl, well it was that or it was because we were in our underwear. "Mori, you look cold" I said seeing the silent giant with goose-bumps and blue lips "come join us" I smiled as Tamaki started yelling about it not being appropriate "shut the door behind you" I called when he had walked in he nodded and shut the door behind him much to the disagreement of Tamaki and the twins. He blushed when we pulled him into the shower with us, this was a huge shower he stood under the hot waterfall of water allowing it to run down his back and chest, he ran his fingers through his hair. I was snapped out of my dream world when Haruhi sneezed I quickly pushed her back into the shower stream by Mori trying to keep her warm. She continued to sneeze I wrapped my arms around her still trying to warm her up, after a while she was not really making any improvement if anything she was getting worse, her breathing was heavy and raspy. Mori had left to go get dressed "Kyoya" I yelled when Haruhi collapsed onto the floor of the shower " Kyoya, come quick" I screamed until the door burst open and I saw him appear through the steam. "What's wrong with her" I cried holding her in my arms, Kyoya was at Haruhi's side in a flash under the hot water stream tending to his sick friend. "Kyoya, what is wrong with her" I had tears running down my cheeks "answer me" I yelled, I was terrified I was going to lose her, I hated losing friends especially friends as close as Haruhi. The rest of the host club had heard me yelling and came into the bathroom "Hikaru, Kouru, take Zani away to get changed" he ordered still hovering over Haruhi trying to figure out what was wrong with her. My arms were grabbed and I was lifted off the shower floor "please don't make me leave" I pleaded as I was scooped up by Kouru and carried out the room "Please Kouru" I said softly as he placed me in one of the change rooms with my clothes, he was about to pull the curtain shut but I stopped it and stepped out walking over to the bookshelf. I pulled out 4 books and pulled out a box, I opened it and took out a pair of leopard print underwear then put the box back. Returning to the change room I quickly got changed and them slumped back onto the mirror sliding down I sat on the floor with my knees at my chest "this is all my fault" I whispered to myself tears sliding down my cheeks and soaking into my jeans, I cried silently sitting in the change room.

I had been sitting there for what felt like ages until "Zani, where are you" a voice called out I lifted my head slightly noticing a pair of feet on the other side of the curtain, as it slid open Tamaki was standing looking down at me "my daughter why are you crying" he asked pulling my to my feet dramatically and swinging me in a hug. "Tamaki" I whispered "put me down", surprisingly my feet were placed back on the ground carefully and he let me go "what is wrong darling daughter" he asked backing off slightly. "nothing, excuse me" I said walking back to the change room picking up my wet underwear and shoving them in my bag, I pushed past and walked into the main room to see everyone was crowding the couch that Haruhi was lying on. I made it to the door without being noticed but then typically my phone rang loudly "Zani" Kouru called as I quickly answered the phone and slipped out the door and ran into James who had his phone in his hand "excuse me I am on the phone" he joked pointing to the phone in his hand. He hung up as soon as he looked at me "**what happened? Was it that stupid host club? Do you want some help to kill them?**" James asked angrily, "**no, I was my fault**" I said sadly hugging him. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head "**come-on I will give you a ride home**" he said walking me out to his waiting car his arm was wrapped around my shoulders pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and walked along side him letting tears fall freely down my cheeks.

_**if your happy and you know it please review  
if your happy and you know it please review  
if your happy and you know it then you really ought to show it  
if your happy and you know it please review**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**heyy my lovely readers  
I am sorry I havent posted anything in a while i have been busy studying.  
my friend was also admitted to hospital so this chapter goes out to Hamish**_

_**anyway enjoy and I DONT OWN THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB  
on with the story**_

* * *

the blaring of my alarm clock woke me up the next morning I rolled over to hit it with my fist but completely missed and ended up on a heap on the floor "did you just fall out of bed" Hikaru's voice asked from behind me, "no, the floor needed a hug" I retorted. "Really then why are you crying" Kouru poked, " it was an emotional moment" I laughed as I grabbed the twins un-expecting arms and pulled myself up off the floor. "Good morning boys" I smiled giving each of them a hug, "good morning Zani" they said cautiously inspecting my weird behaviour "oh yeah, you left before we could update you on the Haruhi incident" Hikaru started, "yeah it turns out she just fainted" Kouru shrugged. I was almost at the door to my wardrobe when they mentioned the Haruhi incident yesterday, I slumped against the door frame and put my hand over my eyes. 'no I have to be happy on my last few days' I told myself "thanks for telling me that guys" I said smiling brightly as I turned around to face them. "Are you feeling alright" the twins asked at the same, I stared at them blankly "give me 2 minutes to get changed then we will go" I winked moving into the large wardrobe. When I came out I twirled in-front of the twins "what do you think" I asked showing off my bright yellow tank-top with a black smiley face on it and black short shorts "now do you think my converse would go with this" I asked holding up the shoes, the shocked twins just nodded their heads slowly.

"come-on boys, we will be late if you don't move those hot asses" I called from the door walking out to me bike "I will meet you guys at school I have to pick up a friend" I waved climbing on my bike and speeding out the driveway.

* * *

(magical time jump to school)  
I pulled up to school with a cloaked figure on the back of my bike his arms wrapped tightly around me "you are never doing that to me again" Nekozawa complained climbing off the bike and falling to his knees "can you please get this helmet off me". I laughed slightly as I took of my own helmet and shook my head so my hair wouldn't look stupid "I will take it off if you come see me in the host club today" I smiled kneeling in-front of the struggling teen. I slipped the helmet off easily and fixed his hood "see you're still safe from the sun" I smiled chaining the helmets and bike to a tree, "thank-you" Nekozawa said in his slightly creepy voice. "Don't mention it, but please turn up to the host club today, I will organize a dark corner" I tried to persuade him, finally he nodded his head in agreement "yay thank-you little Neko" I hugged him and started pulling him towards the school. "Please don't call me little Neko" he complained "where did that nickname even come from" he sighed walking alongside me. "You remember when we first met when we were younger" I smiled "you loved cats and you were really short" I placed my hand on his head. "oh yeah" he smiled at the memory "my nickname for you was miss Z" he laughed, "because you were supposed to be a lady" he rolled his eyes, "we both know that was a long shot" we both laughed and remembered stupid things we did when we were young until we had to separate and go to our own classes.

"why were you talking with Nekozawa" the twins asked resting on my desk in-front of me, "because he is an old friend" I said looking up to the identical brothers "have you got a problem with that" I asked narrowing my eyes, they backed off and shook their head "N-no", "good" I smiled acting a little like Honey by giggling and changing my mood in a flash. Class began and it dragged on for what seemed like forever until the siren sounded and lunch began. Walking with the twins to the dining area or cafeteria in commoner terms I ran into Honey and Mori "hey guys" I smiled as Honey jumped into a hug "hey sugar-baby" I laughed resting him on my hip. "how ya doin' Mori" I asked look up at the tall senior. "Good thanks" he nodded with a slight smile on his lips, we continued our way there Honey had moved back over to Mori's shoulders. "I like a boy in uniform, school uniform, I like a boy in uniform, school uniform" I sang quietly to myself, "what the hell are you singing" Hikaru asked looking at me strangely. I blushed and giggled "nothing" I turned to face them as Kouru came right up close to me "so you like a boy in uniform" he rested his arm around my shoulders, "school uniform" Hikaru finished placing his arm around my waist. Both of them leaned very close to my face and kissed my cheeks, I felt the heat rush to my cheeks when they both backed away slowly smirking "gotcha" they said together. I pushed the twins away and continued walking to the large doors "let's go losers" I laughed linking my arms with Hikaru's and Kouru's.

* * *

I was the first person to the host club, I noticed a stereo player in the corner "score" I whispered as I ran over and plugged in my iPod. I selected 'witch doctor' and started dancing and singing along with the good bits "Ooo, eee, ooo, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla walla, bing, bang" I laughed as I continued to dance while I set up the room. Honey and Mori were the first to arrive, both of them had a look of slight shock on their face as they went to sit down went to sit down. Kyoya walking in with a slightly shocked look on his face with Tamaki trailing behind, "what the hell is going on here" Hikaru and Kouru asked from the door. Haruhi burst through the door "Oh My God I haven't heard this song in ages" she laughed and ran over to me and started dancing  
"Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang...  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang"  
Haruhi and I sang together laughing and dancing. When the song finished I took in the expressions of the surrounding host club, the next song started to play on my iPod and my eyes grew wide "crap" everyone turned towards the stereo then back to me as 'barbie girl' started playing I raced over and paused it. Looking at the stupid expressions of the host club I laughed "what I needed it for an assignment" I shrugged tucking my iPod into my pocket. "Hey Haruhi, what do you think Tamaki is Gay, European or both" I asked smiling. Haruhi laughed "well I know he is one but I don't know about the other" she pondered "I think I will ask" she said turning to Tamaki "Tamaki-Senpai are you European?" she asked smirking, he nodded his head slowly "well that confirms it he is both" we erupted in laughter as Tamaki flew to his depression corner. Hikaru and Kouru shuffled over to us resting their arms on our shoulders "nice job girls" they said as I held out my fist, Haruhi bumped my fist while the twins just stared "street commoners" they yelled as all of them backed off slightly. "that's nothing watch this" I exclaimed turning to Haruhi we did our handshake that finished with a fist bump then pretending to make an explosion with our hands, laughing we looked at the curious twins and Tamaki, "do that again" Tamaki demanded paying close attention to our hands. Haruhi and I shrugged and did it again "wow, teach me now" Tamaki jumped up and down excitedly, "not now Tamaki we have to get changed for cosplay" Kyoya intervened pushing up his glasses and making his way towards the dressing rooms.

I closed the curtain behind me and looked at the costume "Holy shit" I yelled looking at the costume, the curtain flew open and Haruhi stood their looking at me "are you alright" she asked frantically, "yeah I'm fine" I laughed shaking my head. "OMG is that your costume" she said slightly shocked "what have the twins done this time" she ran her hands across the black studded over-bust corset "Haruhi" I said "I need to get changed, could you please leave" I stated pushing her out "now go get changed" I smiled pulling the curtain back across.

I slipped on the black stockings leotard corset, pulling on the black knee high heeled boots I glanced back into the box and pulled out a pair of clawed gloves. Glancing at myself in the mirror one last time I pushed open the curtain and stepped out "oi Zani" Hikaru called out "get your ass over here" Kouru finished both waving at me, "coming" I said walking over to them "so who picked demons" I asked looking at the twins costumes. Hikaru and Kouru were wearing exactly the same thing, they both had no shirts on with black jeans and nine fox tails. As Hikaru and Kouru fixed my hair and make-up Tamaki came out his change room, "looking good Tamaki" I smiled at him through the mirror he blushed and fixed his huge white angel wings, his chest had a huge air symbol painted on the left side following down to his stomach, he also had on black pants and no shoes. Haruhi came out the room behind him fixing her goggles, she wore a green top under a brown jacket what was covered by a dark brown vest. She had a belt around her waist with pockets and holsters attached to it, Haruhi was wearing black jeans and brown shoes with goggles placed on her head "what the hell am I" she asked fixing her many guns into place, "you my darling daughter are a demon hunter" Tamaki said posing dramatically "same with Kyoya".

"Were done" Hikaru and Kaoru chanted stepping away from me "you look beautiful" Kaoru smiled "yes we did great work" Hikaru said copying his brothers smile. I stood up and looked at myself in the full length mirror "nice job boys" I said admiring my slightly curled hair and make-up, "oh you will need these" Hikaru said handing me a pair of black dragon wings and horns before turning and helping his brother with his many tails. "I don't need these" I smirked, "yes you do it is part of your costume" Kaoru laughed as I tossed them to him, he fumbled with them slightly before getting a firm hold of them. As Kaoru began bringing them over to me again I closed my eyes concentrated slightly before my black wings began to form from behind my back and horns came out the top of my head curling back. Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki looked shocked when I opened my eerie yellow cat eyes and smiled at them showing my fangs "see I don't need them" I said in a creepy voice before I gave a small chuckle as Tamaki fainted.

I walked out the back room with Haruhi by my side "umm Kyoya, Tamaki kind of passed out" I smiled showing my fangs. His face held surprise at my fangs and eyes "how did that happen" he sighed writing in his book, "well umm like this" I flapped my wings and flew over to Kyoya baring my fangs and showing my real claws and eyes, "oh" he said before hurrying to the back room. Honey ran up to me when he came out the back room, he was dressed as a dog demon, he had on a kimono, small fluffy ears clawed gloves and a sword in his belt. Mori was standing next to him he was dressed as a devil he had wings like mine except they were edged with red. He had a red vest that showed most of his chest, red pants, a long thin tail with a heart shaped barb at the end and small horns. "looking good boys" I smiled giving Honey a hug, "wow Zani-Chan you look really scary" he said touching my wings "they feel so real" he said stroking the. A let out a small giggle and my wings twitched slightly, "they moved" Honey said jumping onto Mori, "well yeah that's because they are real" I smirked taking in the surprise on Honey and Mori's face before walking back to Haruhi.

Tamaki burst out of the back room and ran straight over to me "don't worry my daughter, I will end your curse" he yelled dramatically pulling me into a hug. "Tamaki let go" I yelled but he didn't listen "Tamaki I said let me go" I said even louder, "Tamaki let me go this instant" I said making my voice grow powerful and creepy. He dropped me onto the floor and ran to hide behind Kyoya "Zani please do not scare Tamaki he can't handle being scared and we don't want to ruin the costume because he soiled himself" Kyoya stated bluntly sending Tamaki to his corner or depression. "Sorry" I said as Haruhi pulled me up off the floor, "although you have to admit that was kind of funny" Haruhi added giggling slightly. "The ladies will be here soon so places everybody" Kyoya said walking over to the door so he could take his place, I walked over with everybody else and found a place to stand "oh by the way make sure there isn't any blood or else I will go full dragon and possibly kill someone" I smiled jumping up onto the back of Tamaki's throne standing as elegantly as possible behind Tamaki's head. "How the hell can you do that" Kouru asked slightly shocked, "with great difficulty" I replied stretching my wings out and curling them back a few seconds later.

The doors flung open "welcome" we all said as the crowd of females and few males walked through the door, "Nekozawa" I screeched in the most un-lady-like way as I threw myself on him giving him a huge hug, "umm Z could you please let me go" he asked his creepy voice ringing out in the now silent room. "sorry" I whispered giggling as I pulled him over to the darkest area of the room "now would you like tea, coffee, poison or our secret drink" I asked, he gave me a wink "our secret drink" I smile graced his pale skin as I winked back and poured a red liquid into the two tea cups set out in front of me. Since the other guys were too scared to come anywhere near Nekozawa it was just the two of us "Nekozawa" I said standing up and pointing at his confused face "I challenge you to a creepy voice contest" I smiled, "well miss Z, I graciously accept your offer" he said also standing up we had gained the attention of the entire room. A low rumbling was heard as the ground parted and Renge came up at a sport announcers desk "miss Z vs Nekozawa" she said very loudly "she has challenged Nekozawa to a creep voice challenge, Nekozawa should feel right at home on this little competition" as Renge continued rambling I smiled at Nekozawa "we need judges" I said turning to the large audience "we will have you, you, and you" I said pointing to three girls sitting in the audience. As they sat down at the table that suddenly appeared I took my position standing 2 meters away from Nekozawa "after you my dear friend" I smirked. "your sentence is 'I am going to hunt you down and murder you in cold blood'" Hikaru and Kouru said together, "I am going to hunt you down and murder you in cold blood" he said scaring most of the girls and Tamaki (who let's face it is pretty much a girl). The judges held up signs of '8.5, 8,9" Nekozawa turned to me and smiled "your turn my dear", "I am going to hunt you down and murder you in cold blood" I said making my voice drop low and adding an edge to it, I let out a slight laugh at the end just for good measure. The room went completely silent other than the sound of Nekozawa clapping "I see you have improved" he smiled, I turned to the judges to see their pale faces I looked at the signs held in their hands '8.5,9,9.5' "with those numbers Zani wins" Renge said as she disappeared back into her secret hideout. "thanks for coming everybody but I am afraid it is time for the next group" Tamaki said ushering the girls out, I gave Nekozawa a quick hug before taking the dirty dishes out into the back room before returning. I was quickly ushered to the door by Haruhi, I took the same place I was in last time, but it was a bit harder since I had drank our 'special drink' which may or may not have had vodka mixed into it.

* * *

"welcome" we all said before I lead the next 3 guys over to my designated area "so would you like tea or something a little stronger… like human blood for example" I smirked licking my lips as they smiled "tea please" they all answered. "Awww you guys are no fun" I pouted before getting up and walking to the kitchen swaying my hips as I moved. When I returned they were all huddled in a group talking, smirking and nodding to each other "I'm back boys" I said holding a tray of freshly brewed tea and smiling at them. "Thank-you" they all said politely, one of the guys knocked his tea off the table and it crashed to the floor and spilled "oh I'm so sorry" he said moving over towards it, "just leave it I will get it" I smiled getting up to find paper towels and something to pick up the broken ceramic pieces with. When I came back the boys were all still sitting there waiting, "just give me two minutes" I smiled kneeling down next to the mess and leaning forwards to clean it up "holy shit" one of the guys said "that is a great view" I heard words of agreement, I blushed and fixed the way I was sitting.

"So do you have a boyfriend" one of the guys asked, "no I don't" I smiled. "Cool thanks for telling us that" they spoke with a perverted smile on their faces, I had second thoughts about telling them that I didn't have a boyfriend "how did you stand on the back of Tamaki's chair without it falling over" one of the guys asked. "That's for me to know and you not to find out" I smiled cheekily. I flirted for ages laughing and joking, "Well sorry guys time is up, so it was nice meeting you all" I smiled standing up "umm excuse me" one of the guys addressed me, "how can I help y…" I couldn't finish because he had pressed his lips against mine and kissed me violently. I pushed him away before slapping him across the face "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO KISS ME" I yelled, the entire room went silent "WHAT BECAUSE I WINKED AT YOU FLIRTED WITH YOU? WELL GUESS WHAT SUNSHINE IT IS MY JOB HERE, SO IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB". I was breathing heavily when I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Kyoya glaring at the guy, "sir, that is not how you treat a lady, and if you ever do it again I will not stop her from killing you, you are also now ban from ever visiting the host club" Kyoya said writing in his book and walking back to his table. "see what you have done" he hissed drawing back his hand, as he swung it down I closed my eyes as a burning sensation spread across my cheek and I found myself on the ground. A small cry escaped me as he came closer to strike again, but this time it didn't come slowly opening my eyes I saw Mori beating the guy. A swift punch to the stomach caused the pervert to double over "Zani, are you alright" Haruhi asked running to my side, "excuse me" I whispered as I ran into the back room leaving everyone in silence.

* * *

"Stupid pervert" I said aloud as I paced back and forth "I am going to rip him limb from limb if I see him again, I am going to make him regret the day he was born" I was so annoyed I couldn't stop myself from shaking. I winced at the pain in my cheek as I touched it with my fingers, walking over to the mirror I inspected the red hand-print on my face "that asshole" I yelled sending my fist into the mirror making it break. As blood covered my hand I let out a cry of pain falling to the floor immediately regretting punching the huge mirror, the door flung open and Mori was the first one to rush to my side as I sat on the cold floor cradling my bloody hand. As Mori gently held my hand looking over the damage then glancing up to the mirror "you shouldn't release your anger on breakable objects" his voice was calm and soothing, as tears began to slide down my cheeks I felt him wipe them away with his thumb as he cupped my cheek with his hand. "God your hot" I whispered blushing and looking at him with the eyes of an obsessed fan-girl, Mori leaned back and looked at me strangely "what?" he asked blushing lightly. My eyes grew wide when I realized what I just said "what" I repeated giving an awkward smile, he studied me for a moment longer before returning to pulling little shards of the mirror out my hand. Wrapping it up tightly with a bandage he placed a kiss on-top of my hand making me blush a light shade of pink. "Thank-you Mori" I said in a shy voice before standing up and heading towards the door, I felt his soft hand tightly grasp my wrist and pull me back close to him. I stood backed up against a wall his arms boxing me in "Mori wha…" I was cut off by his lips as he pressed them gently against mine, I was shocked at first but returned the kiss. His hands were now placed on my hips and he was pulling me closer deepening the kiss, my hands slid from his bare muscly chest over his shoulders to wrap around his neck pulling him closer as one of my hands tangled in his short hair. "Save that for after club hours" Kyoya's stern voice came from the door way, we broke the kiss and turned to face him he pointed out into the other room "spoil sport" I muttered under my breath as I walked past him, I heard a small chuckle from Kyoya at my comment.

"Zani, can you scare all the customers because you are a convincing demon" Tamaki called out across the room. "Sure Tamaki" I called back from the doorway making my way to the centre of the room I got up on a table and closed my eyes "I'm afraid it's time to leave now" I said in a creepy voice slowly opening my yellow eyes and showing my pointed teeth, a few girls ran out the room but the guys and most girls stayed "come on we want to be really scared" the guys yelled out. I smirked and leaned over to Mori "cover Honey's eyes and ears", he did as he was told. As I jumped off the table I extended my claws and spread my wings out, my eyes grew bigger and my voice dropped to a deep and powerful voice "I said it is time to leave" my voice boomed as I showed my long teeth and forked tongue. Everyone left in a hurry pushing each other out the way. "That was brilliant" the twins laughed walking up to me, I laughed slightly before I froze.

Sniffing the air I noticed blood on the floor by the door one "oh shit" I whispered before stumbling over to Haruhi "go find some raw meat now" I ended up yelling 'now' before pulling off my boots , to show scales piercing my skin overlapping each other. My wings grew in size "Kyoya lock the door as soon as Haruhi is back" I ordered falling against the wall scales covering my legs "don't let anyone in" I whimpered, slipping to the floor letting out a scream of pain. "what is happening" Tamaki asked his voice shaking, "t-there was b-blood" I said straining letting out more cries of pain "from the rush to get out the room" I screamed.

* * *

**KOURU POV**  
I watched her scream in pain as she fell to the ground. No one wanted to go near her in-case we got hurt. Haruhi burst through the door with a bucket of raw meat. Kyoya quickly locked the doors after Haruhi came through. I turned back to face Zani but she wasn't there "umm guys where's Zani" I asked looking around the large room. Suddenly she dropped clumsily in-front of Haruhi snatching a piece of meat out the bucket and tearing into it with her sharp teeth. Zani finished the bucket in a matter of seconds before drinking the blood that had pooled in the bottom, I almost threw up at the sight of Zani covered in blood. "Thanks Haruhi" she said slightly straining as her wings shrunk down slightly and most of the scales slipped back into her body.

Kyoya walked over to the door opening it slightly before closing it again "everyone's gone" he said pushing up his glasses "you have lost us profits from your stupid idea" he yelled turning to Zani "it is your fault that we had to cancel the club, I'm surprised you haven't hurt anyone because according to your previous school records you put a lot of people in hospital because you were stupid and thought that you were better than everyone else because you were a dragon so you beat people up for fun". As Kyoya went on about starting a debt and her past I watched as she tensed and her eyes narrowed as a small growl escaped her lips. "It's not my fault" she snarled stepping towards "it is a curse, and I should never have told you about it, I should have known better there are always people like you and keep out of my past" she said getting very close to him. Her talons grew in length as she cracked her knuckles "Zani, calm down" I stepped in placing my hand on her shoulder, a second later I was on the floor with deep cuts across my cheek. I put my hand on them and as I looked at my fingers I noticed blood "Kouru" my brother called. I looked up to see Zani breathing heavily her eyes were their normal colour, her teeth and talons were gone, she looked on the verge of tears "I-I so s-sorry" she stammered reaching out to me. "Get away from him now" Hikaru yelled pulling me away from her, "I must agree Miss Russell you have caused enough trouble" he said sternly pushing up his glasses as Hikaru stood in-front of me blocking her from getting through. "I'm so sorry" she repeated running towards the window with tears streaming down her face, "Wait Zani" Haruhi called out as Zani broke the glass window dropping towards the ground. Haruhi and I ran towards the window watching as she swooped up flying straight out the front gates, not looking back.

* * *

**hey guys please review and the next chapter should be up soon (this isnt the end of thursday i just couldnt be bothered putting it all in one chapter)  
please review**


	19. Chapter 19

_**thanks to the people who are still reading the story and to those who have reviewed and are following my story.  
you probably get the idea by now but - I DONT OWN THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB  
i have almost finished this story but i might do a sequel but it will be set after they all finish school.  
please enjoy and review  
thanks XD**_

ZANI POV  
I was crushed when everyone turned on me, but I bought it on myself I decided to actually have friends. If they were even friends…If they were proper friends they would have accepted my curse and Kyoya would not have bought up my horrible past. I wanted to turn around and rip Kyoya's head off but if I did that the entire Ootori family would be after me. I landed outside James small town house, I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. I wiped the tears away as the door creaked open to show James standing in a pair of track-pants, "**Zani, what's wrong**" he pulled me inside and locked the door behind him looking slightly shocked to see me in dragon form "**I-I hurt Kouru**" I whispered when we were sitting on the couch "**there was blood, so I almost went full dragon and then Kyoya started yelling at me about my past and how I was lucky I didn't put Kouru in hospital… they all turned on me, but I guess I should have expected that**" I cried as James pulled me into a hug. "**Don't worry I will talk to them**" he said angrily "**go now they will still be at the club**" I whispered "**I should go home anyway**" I sniffed wiping the tears away "**if you fly you will make it in time**" I whispered as we walked towards the door together. "**fine but I will meet you at the Hitachiin mansion when I'm done**" he said kissing the top of my forehead "**drink this it will make your transformation back easier**" he smiled handing me a small vile when we were outside the house. "**Thanks babe**" I smiled before we both took off and flew our separate directions.

I went straight home and changed before I walked through the front gate "huh, he was right it didn't hurt" I said to myself as I walked down the drive way and into the huge house. First thing I did was change out of the corset I was wearing, slipping on a tank-top and my PJ pants I walked to the kitchen taking a tub of ice-cream, a spoon and an entire packet of sprinkles I made my way to the private cinema to eat in peace and watch beauty and the beast.

JAMES POV  
after hearing everything that Zani had said I was furious. I was going to have to try really hard not to hurt anyone I stormed through the almost empty halls heading straight to the host club ignoring all the whispers. I almost broke the door off Its hinges getting the attention of the club, "you bastards" I yelled slamming the doors behind me. "Excuse me this is a meeting for the host club members only" Tamaki protested "so we would like you to please leave". Ignoring him I walked straight to Kyoya "You, never talk to Zani like that again" I said lifting him by his collar and slamming his into the wall "you have no idea the pain we have been through because of people like you". "put him down" a deep voice came from behind me, turning slightly shooting a glare at Mori from the corner of my eye before turning back to Kyoya "now all of you go and apologise, she only hurts people if someone is making her upset or mad" I hissed "if you don't…you may not make it till Saturday". His eyes grew in size slightly probably because he knew I was serious, I put him down and turned to face everyone else "you should be ashamed of yourselves, she has never had many friends and you all just drove her away" I shook my head and headed back towards the door "oh Kyoya, just be glad she scratched Kouru because if it was you…let's just say this room would have a new coat of paint" I smirked slamming the door behind me.

"Excuse me" a small voice came from behind me "do you know where I can find Zani" I turned around to see Haruhi she seemed slightly scared, "yeah, I will take you to her if you want" I smiled causing her to blush and nod her head. I gave a slight chuckle before leading her down the hall "why do you have a 'Z' tattooed on the back of your shoulder" she asked, I looked at my shoulder then at Haruhi "because it is for Zani and she is my best friend" I smiled "see I also have an 'S' here this one is for Samantha my sister" I pointed at the cursive 'S' on the left side of my lower stomach. I liked Haruhi's smile it made me feel happier, it made me forget about being mad at the rest of the host club. When we were out the front gates I picked her up bridal style and held her securely in my arms "What do you think you're doing" Tamaki yelled from the doorway, we both looked over to him as he came tearing down the steps towards us, "go quickly" she whispered I nodded my head and jumped off the ground flapping. "Bring back my daughter" he yelled jumping up and down, I laughed slightly before heading towards the Hitachiin estate dropping into Haruhi's apartment on the way.

"why are we here" she asked when I put her down, "so you can change out of your uniform" I smiled as she realized the logic, "oh I didn't think of doing that thanks" she said opening the door "do you want to come in", I nodded my head and followed her in tucking my wings close to my body so I didn't knock anything over. "HARUHI" a voice sang through the small apartment "how was your day at school" a middle aged transvestite came into the kitchen before stopping dead staring at me "who is this" he asked walking over to me. "Dad this is James he is my friend from school" Haruhi explained "we are going out again so I am going to get changed" she said walking into a small room. "I'm James" I said sticking out his hand, "Ranka" I said shaking his hand "it's nice to meet you", "you have a very strong grip" he smiled "also I like your costume, with the wings". I laughed nervously "they aren't a costume, there real", I watched as surprise covered Ranka's face "real?" he questioned walking behind me to inspect them "how is that possible" I felt him touch my wings, "I am a dragon" I explained stretching out my wings "but I don't hurt people, don't worry". "alright dad we're going to leave now" Haruhi said coming out her room in jeans and a T-shirt, "are you ready" she asked sweat dropping when she noticed her dad playing with my wings. I nodded to her tucking my wings in again, Ranka opened the door for us and walked out "so where is your car" he asked looking at the street below. "Umm dad, we are going to fly" she stated pulling me down the stairs, "if you harm my daughter I will kill you personally" Ranka whispered bowing to me and kissing Haruhi on the head. We waved and then took off just as Tamaki pulled up to Haruhi's apartment block "don't worry my dad will take care of him" Haruhi laughed as the mansion came into view.

We landed by the house just as a limo was pulling through the front gates I quickly drank a vile and returned to normal as Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Kaoru and Hikaru climbed out the back of the huge black limo. "hey guys" Haruhi smiled as I glared at Kyoya who had a guilty look on his face, "how did you get here" Hikaru asked slinging his arm over Haruhi "and where is the king because he said he would pick you up" Kouru finished. "I flew her here" I said standing behind the petite girl, Tamaki's car pulled into the drive way and he literally flew out the car and pulled Haruhi away from me. "Tamaki, put me down" Haruhi said in a bored tone as she was swung around in Tamaki's death grip. Mori pulled her from Tamaki's grasp and placed her behind him creating a wall between the stupid king and Haruhi. "see you decided to show your face Kyoya" I said snidely before turning and walking inside the large mansion with Haruhi at my side.

ZANI POV  
"Miss Russell, you have some visitors" the maid bowed, I turned to face her "thanks Sophie" I said wiping away my tears and making an attempt to get up, "umm Zani" Hikaru and Kouru said sitting in the seats next to her. "Oh it's you guys" I frowned getting comfortable again before returning to watching the film "what do you want" I asked rudely as everyone else came to join me. "due to the fact that we need you in the host club we have come to ask you for your forgiveness" Kyoya apologised, I figured that was the closest thing I was going to get from him, "why should I accept your apology when you treated me like shit" I said not taking my eyes off the movie playing. "you know Zani-Chan we really love you and none of us want to lose you" Honey said holding my hands "please forgive us" Honey's eyes filled with tears as he started to cry. I softened for a moment, I hated seeing people cry especially friends "I can forgive you, Tamaki, Mori and Haruhi because you didn't do anything, and I am sorry Kaoru for hurting you I didn't really mean it, although it is going to take a while for me to accept Kyoya and Hikaru because you guys really hurt me" I said standing and facing everyone "Kaoru I can heal that if you want" I said pointing to his dressed wounds, everyone stared at me in shock for a moment as Kaoru nodded his head. I leaned down and took off the dressing I cupped his face with my hands and kissed his cheek on each cut, as I pulled away you only the movie could be heard playing in the background as everyone even Kyoya and Mori stared in shock, Kaoru raised his hand to his cheek gently touching the once sore area on his cheek, a smile spread across his face "Thanks Zani" he smiled as he was surrounded by the shocked host club. I left the room leaving them together. "Yo babe" James called as I heard him running after me, "thanks for standing up for me" I said giving him a hug, "anytime babe you would have done the same for me" he kissed my cheek and left me standing in the empty hall with nothing but my thoughts as company.

I was walking down the halls to my room when I heard someone crying, it was faint but it was defiantly there. I rounded a few more corners "Haruhi" I said walking over to the girl "what's wrong" I asked sitting down next to her and pulling her into a hug. She wiped her eyes and looked up at me "I have to leave Japan on Saturday" she cried hugging me back, I was hit with a strong silence "What, where, why?" I said stammering. "I am leaving for Miami on Saturday because my dad got a job at a new bar, I haven't told the others yet and I don't want to" she sniffed. "look baby you won't be alone I have to go to Miami on Saturday as well so we can still hang out and we will tell the boys together if it helps" I gave her a smile, "Thanks Zani" we sat in the empty halls for a while in silence just enjoying the company of each other.

"Wanna go for a swim" I asked once Haruhi had calmed down, she silently nodded her head as I helped her up "come on I will lend you one of my swim suits" I smiled as we ran down the hall giggling like school girls. I pulled her into my closet and thrust a grey bikini in her face and smiled "Haruhi be a dear and put this on" I pushed her into the bathroom and shut the door. I got changer into my red and white spotted bikini and waited for Haruhi "hurry up Haruhi it doesn't take that long to put on a pair of bathers" I said laying on my bed, the bathroom door slowly opened and Haruhi came out hiding herself behind her folded uniform "aww Haruhi your so cute when your shy" I laughed as she placed her uniform gently on the desk by my bed. She turned back to face me a light blush of embarrassment on her cheeks, I looked over her pale complexion the light grey bikini top was ruffled and hid the fact that she was so flat chested, the bikini bottoms were light grey with a black bow on each side "wow Haruhi, you look so good in a bikini" I said "I would total go lesbian for you", Haruhi laughed slightly. I tossed her a towel which she wrapped around herself as we walked up the stairs, I heard a lot of noise coming from the theatre which meant they were still in there probably watching movies.

Haruhi and I silently made our way to the pool where we tossed out towels of the chairs and I switched on the radio turning the music up so it was loud but not so loud you couldn't hear each other talk "hey you got a new tattoo" Haruhi smiled pointing at my shoulder, "yeah do you like it" I asked turning my head to look at it "it reminds me of all of you". The tattoo was 'host club' written in cursive with a single rose next to it the stem curved underneath the word 'club'. "I love it" she laughed before running and jumping into the pool with me following closely behind. We had been mucking around swimming, splashing and lazing around on blow up toys, "so the party tomorrow will be for you and me, should we tell them today or tomorrow" I asked, "tell us what" Kyoya asked from the pool side he was joined by all the other guys. "tell you that we will tell you tomorrow" Haruhi said quickly while trying to hold in a laugh as we both rolled off the toys and into the deep pool, we swam to the stairs and as we made it 'cupids chokehold' came on the radio. "take a look at my girlfriend she's the only one I got" came blaring out the speakers as Haruhi and I came up the steps. We stopped when we got to the top as Tamaki, Honey, Hikaru and Kouru ran out the room with blood noses "perverted idiots" Kyoya chuckled as he shook his head before turning and running out the room with them. James, Haruhi and I laughed as Mori's always serious face cracked into a smile. "idiots" Haruhi said walking back to the pool, I climbing up the diving board and did a double flip before landing in the pool in an almost perfect dive.

Eventually the other boys came back into the room with looks of embarrassment spread across their faces "what's up boys did you like what you saw" I asked folding my arms on the edge of the pool with Haruhi next to me a slight smirk on her face. "No-no it was just a sudden change in temperature" Tamaki said making up an excuse, Haruhi and I looked at each other "so it had nothing to do with the fact that Zani and I were in bikinis" Haruhi probed as James joined us in the pool, as the other boys changed and came back inside I looked at all of them "James, go stand in the middle of them" I said, he did what I asked as Haruhi and I burst out laughing almost drowning ourselves "they are all so scrawny compared to James" I said while still laughing. James had bulging muscles and a well cut body with the others were slightly tanned and skinny with no muscles showing except on Mori but he wasn't as big. "holy shit" Haruhi said "James looks super-hot standing next to the host boys, sorry guys but James beats you guys hands down" we both started laughing at their blank expression as James started laughing as he walked over to the pool, "you girls are trouble makers you know". Haruhi and I shrugged "that is why you love us" I sighed as the three of us swam out to the center of the pool while the hosts composed themselves again.

After hanging around for a bit longer everyone had to return home "just remember the party is tomorrow and it is Disney dress up" I smiled winking at Haruhi who was being held by James bridal style "cya tomorrow babe" he said spreading his wings, "yeah cya" Haruhi finished as they left much to Tamaki's disapproval. As Tamaki was pushed Hikaru and Kouru had walked out to the car with the boys. "Zani" I heard a deep voice behind me I turned quickly to see Mori standing right behind me "I'm sorry" where the only words that left him mouth, I gave a sweet smile. I noticed a gleam in Mori's eye as he leaned down and met my lips in a kiss wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him, I kissed him back passionately my arms slung around his neck. Much to my shock I felt his tongue slip inside my mouth and explore, the kiss lasted for a minute or so when we were so rudely interrupted "can we join" Hikaru and Kouru called out from next to the car, I smirked as I pushed Mori into the house stuck my tongue out at the twins who were running towards the door. I shut and locked the door just as they were about to reach it "hey let us in" they called as I felt Mori's strong arms wrap around me "I had a question for you" he said a smirk cutting through his always serious mask. "and what would that be" I asked drawing circles on his chest, "can I kiss you again" I stopped drawing circles and looked up into his deep eyes, "hmm" I pretended to think "definitely" I smiled as I leaned up into him. As his soft lips met with mine I felt his arms tighten around me and lift me up sitting me on a table near the door being careful not to break the vase in the centre, he moved closer to me so our bodies were pressed together. My legs wrapped around his waist as one of his hands slid up my back to get tangled in my hair a small moan escaped my lips he pulled back and looked at me before smiling slightly and kissing my passionately again, we didn't notice the twins had climbed in through the window along with the Honey who were all standing in the next room with shocked expressions on their faces. "Ahem" Kaoru cleared his throat and Mori and I broke apart breathing heavily "excuse me but I was in the middle of something" I said hopping off the table and glaring at the trio "you should have better manners that that" I smirked wrapping my arms around Mori. The twins laughed and Honey stared in shock. "Well you guys can leave I will take Mori home later" I smirked as Mori pulled me away from the shocked group, we ran down one of the halls to my room where i locked the door, we made it to the bottom of the stairs and started kissing again, I slid my hands up underneath his shirt running my hands over his muscles before he slipped his shirt over his head. making quick work of the shirt i had slipped on over my bikini, he began to kiss my neck as he lifted me and moved over to the bed laying me down carefully before trailing kisses down my chest. you can guess what happened next...

_**sorry guys i had to put a mushy scene in their and my friend wanted me to make Zani sleep with one of the hosts  
anyway please review**_


	20. Chapter 20 its a big one

**greeting's mortal beings  
sorry it took so long to update, i have been studying like crazy for my up coming exams, and i was abducted by talking cats it was horrible I only just escaped with my life... (in case anyone was wondering I am terrified of cats, they are really creepy)**

**this story is nearly finished, please don't kill me... I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, I have an idea for a second story which I might start writting soon.**

**I might write a sequel, i havent really thought about it, but if you think i should let me know. please review**

**Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed, I really appreciate it. **

**I Don't own the Ouran High School Host Club  
Now enough babling, on with the story \ (^_^)/**

**FRIDAY**  
I flew Mori home early in the morning before anyone else was awake and jogged back so I didn't cause too much suspicion, when I got home Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting for me on the front steps in their PJ pants and no top. "Welcome home Zani, so what time did Mori leave last night" they smirked in a knowing way, I tapped the side of my nose with a grin on my face before pushing past them to go and have a shower and get ready for school. I came out to see the two of them sitting on the beanbags "do you always have to come into my room while I'm in the shower" I asked with a smile on my face which quickly changed into a frown when I saw the tears in their eyes "what's wrong, what happened" I asked frantically. They held up a letter I carefully read it over

_Dear Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin_

_I regret to inform you that your little friend Zani will be returning home on Saturday.  
in case you were wondering I am personally organising a marriage for her with her own kind. Don't try anything stupid or else she will not be allowed to come back to Japan for as long as she lives._

_Nice speaking to you  
from Leona Russell  
xoxo_

I began to shake in anger as I re-read the letter scorching the sides of the paper as tears filled my eyes "I'm so sorry guys, I was going to tell you tomorrow I just needed to think about the nicest way to break it to all of you" I said dropping onto the beanbag between them "I am so sorry" I whispered putting my arms around them and kissing each of them on the cheek, they both got up without saying a word and were heading out the room "guys please don't tell the others I would rather they hear it from me" I begged wiping my eyes. "we won't" Kaoru said over his shoulder as he walked out wrapping his arm around his brothers shoulders, as soon as they left I dropped to my knees letting tears fall freely down my face. There was a knock at the door 5 minutes later I didn't answer but the door opened slightly anyway Kaoru stuck his head in to see me sitting in the same spot still with a towel wrapped around my underwear. I looked up at the twin before scrambling into the closet to find some clothes, I slipped on a white shirt and a black corset over the top, I found a pair of black jeans and boots. I curled my hair slightly and when I was happy with the way I looked other than the puffy red eyes I grabbed my bag and ran for the door. I made it outside to see Hikaru and Kouru waiting outside the car chatting with each other, I walked towards them and gave my best smile "you ready to go" I asked, I could tell they saw straight through my smile but Hikaru just climbed in followed my Kaoru I climbed in and sat by the door staring out into nothing. "Why didn't you tell us earlier" Hikaru asked as both pairs of amber eyes fell on me, "I didn't know how to tell you" I said looking at my hands tears threatening to spill out my eyes but I fought them back.

We pulled up to school and I saw Honey and Mori waiting "hey boys" I smiled putting on my best act, Honey had a stupid grin on his face as Mori swept me into a hug "why hello babe" I whispered as our lips met for a brief second "eww" Honey began giggling like a love struck school girl I pulled back and looked at him laughing slightly "can I have a hug from the sugar-baby" I asked opening my arms as he jumped into me and wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. I bounced him on my hip as Mori lead me into the school his hand intertwined with mine "Honey do you know what it's like to be superman" I asked smiling. He shook his head with a confused expression "do you want to find out" I smirked he nodded furiously and a smile spread across his rosy cheeks, I released Mori's hand and held Honey above my head as I began running down the hall with Honey laughing and smiling. A lot of people stopped what they were doing and looked at us because it probably looked like I was stealing honey with Mori chasing after me, we were laughing so much that I didn't notice the remainder of the host club join the chase. By the time I made it to the third music room I was about ready to die, instead I put Honey down and he lead me inside the club and went to find cake while I lay on one of the couches I lay my arm across my eyes to block out the light as I relaxed. The bell sounded and I opened my eyes to see Honey hadn't even made it to the table with his cake, he had eaten it on the walk. I grabbed his hand placing the plate on a table and running out the room and separating to find our own classrooms.

I ran inside the classroom just as the teacher turned down the hall, I noticed a spare table next to a blushing Haruhi "Haruhi's in love" I whispered next to her ear making her jump I laughed as I took the unoccupied seat next to her. Class began and it was so boring I ended up playing 'Jet pack Joy Ride' on my iPod as the teacher droned on and on and Haruhi frantically took notes. The lunch siren sounded and the class emptied, Haruhi shoved everything in her bag and took out her bento box. "Wow homemade lunch" I said sniffing the air of the empty classroom. "Aren't you going to go buy an expensive lunch" Haruhi said shoving food in her mouth, I gave her a strange look before fishing around in my bag to produce a packet of chips and 2 cans of monster, handing one to Haruhi "I don't like the expensive food it is way to posh for someone like me" I said shoving twisties in my mouth. "what do you mean someone like you" Haruhi asked opening her can, "I mean for someone who grew up in a tree-house in their backyard because their parents had to pretend she didn't exist or else they would get in trouble with her aunty" I said in one breath. You could have heard a pin drop in the room as Haruhi stared at me with wide eyes and her mouth open "you had to live in a tree house" Haruhi yelled I clamped my hand over her mouth, "I didn't want everyone to know" I said in a hushed voice. "Oh sorry" she shrugged when I had removed my hand from her mouth.

"So what happened" I asked leaning closer to her and pulling my chair. "What do you mean what happened". "Don't tell me James flew you home last night by yourself and you came to school with a blush spread across your cheeks and nothing happened" I said lifting one eyebrow, "oh that" she giggled "he kissed me and now I have a boyfriend" Haruhi said giggling in a hushed tone. A huge smile spread across my face "aww you two are so cute together, and you will be glad to know he is coming to America with us" I said grabbing her hands as she smiled back. My smile fell when I remembered I would have to return home as well, "what's wrong Zani" Haruhi asked my gaze met with hers, "umm…because we are returning home I won't get to see Mori anymore" I said softly. "I knew you liked him does he like you back" Haruhi said quickly, I looked up at her blushing "well we umm did it last night" I said looking at her confused face. "what do you mean by it" she asked completely oblivious.

'3…2…1…' I counted down in my head.

"oh that it" she said with realization dawning on her face "what is he like in bed, rough, gentle, dominant" Haruhi asked. I stared at her for a moment before I spilled my guts about last night. Bye the time the bell sounded we were both laughing and giggling so much that I fell off my chair but was caught by Hikaru, I laughed at his expression when he saw the energy drinks and chips on the table. "that isn't good for you" Kaoru said taking a mouthful of my monster, "hey that's mine" I exclaimed snatching it back and quickly finishing it, " 2000 yen says you can't crush that can with your head" Hikaru said as Kaoru edged him on. "Really, that's what it said I always thought it said spend me" I said looking at the small crowd surrounding our tables, grabbing the can I pressed it against my head until it was flat "you owe me 2000 yen" I smiled dropping the flattened can into his hand. Pulling out his wallet Hikaru handed me the money which I stuffed into my bra, Hikaru and Kouru stared at me "what I forgot my purse" I shrugged as the teacher walked in and the crowd dispersed.

I made my way to the host club with Haruhi as we were busily discussing party details, we arrived to see the room had been darkened and turned into city streets "Holy Fudge-nipples" I said looking around. When I saw two familiar characters walking down the road towards me my jaw almost hit the ground, "OMG it's batman and Spiderman" I exclaimed, "it's us silly" said Spider-man I mean Honey that must mean that Mori is Batman. Honey jumped on me giving me a very strong hug "wow sugar-baby are you getting stronger" I said hugging him back just as tight, he smiled cheekily before leaping from me to Haruhi. Mori walked up to me and snaked his arms around my waist "I'm looking forwards to your party tonight" he said his low voice making me melt, "I'm looking forwards to seeing you there" I replied leaning up and kissing him briefly on the lips as Kyoya interrupted us "what did I tell you last time" he said in a bored tone "now go get changed both of you". Haruhi and I strolled into the back room to see Tamaki in his corner of depression dressed as Aqua-man and the twins who were dressed as black panther and two face teasing him "what did you do this time" Haruhi sighed, "it wasn't us" the twins smirked "it was Zani" they both pointed to me. "me what did I do" I wined, "you kissed Mori and 'daddy' didn't approve" The twins laughed putting emphasis on 'kissed' and 'daddy', I shrugged and walked into the changing room to slip on the costume I had to wear "oh hell no" I exclaimed coming out of the changing room in my baggy shirt and jeans "there is no way I am wearing this" I exclaimed holding up the blue skin tight Mystique costume. "if you wear it I will cut Haruhi's debt in half" Kyoya said from behind me he was dressed as Loki and he held a golden horned helmet under his arm, Haruhi looked at me with pleading eyes which I couldn't say no to. "fine" I sighed walking into the change room "but you owe me big time Haruhi" I yelled as I slipped into the very tight fitting suit. It was an exact replica of the costume in the movie I wore contacts and they twins changed the colour of my hair and did the make-up, when I came out I saw Haruhi was dressed as the joker. "Looks good Haruhi" I smiled as every jaw in the room hit the floor "what have I got something on my face" I smirked before Tamaki fainted. Even Kyoya was surprised he actually dropped his pen before composing himself and walking out the room, "so what do you think batman" I asked walking up to Mori swaying my hips as I walked. I heard him swallow loudly "you look great" he answered a blush appearing beneath his mask "I mean…umm" I giggled slightly as he fumbled around for the right word "hot" he said as I leaned up and kissed him for a moment. When we pulled apart I laughed at the fact he had blue make-up on his lips I reached up and wiped it off with a tissue from the box on the nearby table before Hikaru and Kaoru pulled me away. "We don't want to have to keep doing this so don't kiss anyone until you have your costume off" they said together, "sorry guys" I said without moving my lips.

"Everyone the guests will be here soon" Kyoya called from the front room, "right lets go" Tamaki said flying out of his corner of depression to his chair. I stood between Mori and Haruhi as the guests filed into the room "welcome" we all said as usual before taking our guests to our designated areas. "Welcome boys" I smiled showing my white teeth "how are you all doing today", "much better now that I have seen you" one of the boys spoke up. I flashed him a smile as I poured tea, "let's start with names, in case you haven't guessed I am Mystique" I ran my fingers through my hair to fix the way it was sitting "I'm Kohaku" the boy from earlier spoke up moving closer to me, "my name is Miroku it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" another bowed, "my name is Kynan" said the younger looking guy. "Zani-Chan" Honey's voice rang out as the blonde latched himself to me "I'm bored can I hang out with you" he complained as I set him on the ground. "Honey you have guests" I reminded him pointing to the table of confused girls, as soon as I finished my sentence Honey was back entertaining his guests. "Strange child" I thought aloud before returning to my guests.

(time jump)  
It was the end the club and I was eager to get home but I was going to walk to Haruhi's apartment with her, "can I please wear this costume for the walk to Haruhi's place" I begged Kyoya who was slightly confused as to why I would want to possibly do that, "you may but, bring it back in one piece" he said writing in his book. Haruhi was already waiting at the door in her uniform for me so I grabbed all my stuff and shoved it in my bag before moving to the door, "aren't you going to change" she asked motioning to my costume, "yeah I will later I want to walk to your apartment in this" I gave a twirl before walking out the door. "NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL PARADE AROUND THE STREETS LIKE THAT" Tamaki yelled as I shut the door and ran down the hallway pulling Haruhi with me.

While we were walking I got many wolf whistle and comments to which I responded by blowing a kiss or winking at them. When we did get there Haruhi opened the door which was unlocked because her dad was home, "hey dad I'm home and I bought a friend" she called out into the small apartment. "it better not be that idiot Tamaki" he yelled coming into the kitchen and stopping dead, "hello Ranka, my name is Mystique" I bowed smiling at her dads reaction, "Stop it, dad it's just Zani" Haruhi rolled her eyes before walking into her room pushing past her dad. "nice costume Zani" he smiled bowing back, we made small talk until Haruhi came back with a bag slung over her shoulder "oh dad, Zani is going to Miami at the same time we are" she smiled leading me out the door, "bye Ranka" I called out as Haruhi shut the door.

After the walk to the Hitachiin mansion Haruhi and I wound our way through the halls to my room, I had a quick shower and a change of costume before coming out dressed like Esmeralda from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. I had a long light purple skirt that came to my ankles, a dark purple wrap around tied around my waist, a green and gold corset covered my white off the shoulder top. I looked to see Haruhi in a purple dress that hung off her female figure while trying to clip extensions into her hair, "do you want some help" I laughed at her frustrated expression. "Please, I just can't seem to get it to sit properly" She huffed handing over the extension, I fixed it into her hair and began slipping on my accessories, I had a pink cloth tied in my hair like a headband, huge gold hoop earrings and some gold bracelets.

"You look great" Haruhi smiled as I curled my hair, "Thanks Haruhi, you look amazing, are you dressed as Meg from 'Hercules'" I asked looking at her through the reflection of the mirror. "yeah, what do you think" Haruhi gave a small spin and continued to brush the few knots out of her hair. "Haruhi come here for a moment" I beckoned her over using the curling iron, she walked over and I added a few curls to her high ponytail "there" I said returning to my hair. "Thanks Esmeralda" Haruhi winked at me "I will meet you upstairs", I nodded my head and finished my hair, I added some red lipstick and a small tint of other makeup. When I was sure I looked like Esmeralda I walked up the stairs my bare feet welcoming the soft carpet as I walked down the hallway and into the ballroom where the party was being held. Even though it was a small group Yuzuha insisted that we use the ballroom.

When I entered I saw Haruhi standing with Kaoru and they were both smiling mischievously. Kaoru was dressed as Peter Pan, he wore a green long green T-shirt that was tattered at the bottom, a brown belt wrapped around his middle, green leggings, a green hat with a red feather and soft brown shoes. I felt some movement behind me and I turned to see Hikaru dressed as Kuzco from 'the emperor's new groove' although he was still in human form, "sorry your majesty am I getting in the way of your groove" I bowed with a huge smirk on my face. "so you know who I am" he said in a most-people-don't-know-tone, "yeah I do, I have seen like all Disney movies" I said going slightly fan crazy. "You're so weird" Haruhi said as she made her way over with Kaoru on her heels, "Why thank-you Megara" I said turning to the petite girl, "of all the Disney characters you chose the one with the most clothing" Hikaru and Kaoru frowned "couldn't you wear this" they held up a very skimpy Jasmine costume and a Pocahontas costume. "You guys are perverts, you know" I sighed, "please, please, please wear one of these" they actually got on their knees and begged "or at least try them on".

I actually agreed to try them on, mainly because Haruhi reminded me that it would mean a lot to them if I did, especially since it was our last night in Tokyo for a while. I came out wearing the very short Pocahontas dress before quickly scurrying back into the change room when I received wolf whistles from the 2 boys. "hurry up in there, people will be arriving soon" Hikaru called out before returning to chatting with the other two people in the room, I slowly opened the curtain after I fixed the three light blue bands into my hair. "There, happy I put it on" I mumbled, looking at the bright red faces of Hikaru and Kaoru "is it that bad that you won't say anything" I was suddenly very self-conscious wearing this costume, "Y-you look amazing, sexy, beautiful" Haruhi started before elbowing the drooling twins. They snapped out of it and clapped their cheeks still glowing bright red "beautiful" they chorused at the same time "amazing, splendid". "Hot" Kaoru exclaimed growing redder if that was even possible. "Thanks guys, pick which costume you think I should wear tonight" I smiled softly to them "That one" Hikaru burst out and Kaoru nodded, Haruhi studied me for a moment "your body type suits that one but it is your decision" she stated looking over the light blue top that hung off my shoulders and hugged my bust and showed my slender frame, the pants were in two layers a baggy see-through layer and blue bike shorts to show off my long legs. Haruhi nodded at her decision before wandering off to get a drink.

10 minutes later we heard a knock on the door, I opened it to see Tamaki dressed as John Smith from Pocahontas and Kyoya dressed as Captain hook from Peter Pan "Oh No Peter, your arch nemesis is here" I laughed turning to face Kaoru "come-in guys, we are the only ones here so we could start now" I suggested. "We should wait for the others so they don't miss out" Haruhi smiled her natural non-host club smile making Tamaki and Hikaru blush. We didn't have to wait long for another knock at the door, this time Haruhi answered "hey Jasmine, Aladdin is here for you" Haruhi laughed stepping back so Mori and Honey could walk in. Mori was dressed as the street rat version of Aladdin he wore a purple vest, a fez and baggy white three quarter length pants with a sash tied around his lower stomach. Honey on the other hand was dressed as the white rabbit from 'Alice in wonderland, he had on a white bunny suit, a vest that was pulled on over the top, glasses sat on the ridge of his nose and a large pocket watch was stuffed into a pocket. "it appears we have switched places" I smirked walking up to Mori "now I'm filthy rich and you are the street rat" he smiled down at me wrapping me in his arms. "I would rather be poor and have you than be rich with no real love" he smirked leaning down and kissing me. "MOMMY WHY IS NEIGHBOUR KISSING OUR DAUGHTER, I FORBID IT, IT IS NOT ALLOWED" Tamaki screeched but stopped abruptly when Kyoya held the hook on his costume to Tamaki's throat, "Shut-up Tamaki" He hissed.

Another knock at the door signalled one of the two guests had arrived, I answered the door and was tackled into a hug by Renge, she was dressed as Rapunzel but the skirt of her dress finished above her knees instead of the ground. "Hey Renge" I smiled as I was pulled up off the ground by

"We are waiting for one more person, hopefully he will actually show up this time" I said tapping my foot and playing with my necklace. "Chill Zani, he will be here I made him promise" Haruhi whispered appearing next to me making me jump. The door creaked open and James stuck his head in "yay I got the right room, how are you babes" James strutted into the room dressed as Kocoum from Pocahontas he had long black straight extensions and a feather in his hair, two red hand-prints on his chest and a cloth tied around his waist hanging down to his knees. It showed off his muscly body and arms, I walked over to the rest of the club who were now staring at Haruhi and James as they flirted and I looked at the host club who seemed to be in shock "you look like you have never seen Haruhi flirt before" I smirked walking over to the huge stereo system and turning on my playlist 'why should I worry' came on first.

We chilled for a while before Haruhi and I decided we wanted to dance to 'Tale as old as Time' from beauty and the beast "may I have this dance" I bowed to Haruhi who curtsied and took my hand "It would be my pleasure" she smiled as I lead her to the middle of the room and we started to copy most parts of the dance scene from the movie, but ours had a lot more twirling and giggling. About halfway through the song Hikaru and Kaoru cut in and Hikaru took Haruhi while I was stuck with Kaoru. "Lovely to see you again dear friend" I said poshly as we danced around the room, "lovely to see you too malady" he answered with a smirk on his face "you know it isn't proper for two girls to dance together in this type of dance". "You're right girls have cooties and girl-germs" I said faking disgust "but boys are much worse" I laughed "cause they smell", Kaoru chuckled slightly and turned to see Honey dancing with Mori, Renge dancing with James and Tamaki trying to convince or Kyoya to dance. "yeah right that is never going to happen James hates this style of dancing and Kyoya seems to always have a stick shoved up his ass" I sighed shaking my head, "true Kyoya can be a stick in the mud" Kaoru agreed, "I should go and get Kyoya to dance just to annoy Tamaki" I giggled "maybe next song though" I said smiling gently at my dance partner, he smiled back and spun me around a few more times before the song ended.

"Zani could you please sing something for us, because I love your voice" Honey asked sweetly, I can't say no to Honey's flowery cuteness I made my way over to the piano "any requests". "Anything" Honey smiled getting settled by the piano while everyone else was chatting amongst themselves. "Alright here we go" I smiled as the music stopped and I played the into to my song.

_"You've got the words to change a nation, but you're biting your tongue  
You've spent a life time stuck in silence, afraid you'll say something wrong  
If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song  
So come on, Come on Come on, come on  
You've got a heart as loud as lions So why let your voice be tamed?  
Baby we're a little different there's no need to be ashamed  
You've got the light to fight the shadows so stop hiding it away Come on, Come on_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout  
I wanna scream till the words dry out  
so put it in all of the papers, i'm not afraid  
they can read all about it read all about it  
oh _oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-ohoh-oh-ohoh-oh-oh" I glanced at the group of smiling teenagers listening to my song

_"At night we're waking up the neighbours while we sing away the blues  
making sure that we remember yeah  
cause we all matter too if the truth has been forbidden then we're breaking all the rules  
so come on, come on  
come on, come on,  
lets get the tv and the radio to play our tune again  
its 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events  
there's no need to be afraid  
i will sing with you my friend  
Come on, come on_

I wanna sing, I wanna shout  
I wanna scream till the words dry out  
so put it in all of the papers, i'm not afraid  
they can read all about it read all about it  
oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh

_Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people  
so when did we all get so fearful?  
Now we're finally finding our voices  
so take a chance, come help me sing this  
_Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people  
so when did we all get so fearful?  
and now we're finally finding our voices  
so take a chance, come help me sing this

I wanna sing, I wanna shout  
I wanna scream till the words dry out  
so put it in all of the papers, i'm not afraid  
they can read all about it read all about it  
oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh

I wanna sing, I wanna shout  
I wanna scream till the words dry out  
so put it in all of the papers, i'm not afraid  
they can read all about it read all about it oh" I sang softer and higher for the last chorus and smiled.

I finished and turned to face my small audience "special request of Honey" I grinned as we all moved to different areas of the room "Thanks Zani, that was really good" Honey smiled as the music started playing again. I scooted over to James who was busy picking at the feast of fancy Tuna, "guess what song is playing next" I whispered in his ear, "What" he replied with a mouthful of food. "Our song, we have to do the dance we made up for it" I grinned from ear to ear he smiled back, "we should" he finished his food and we made our way to the center of the room. 'Hawaiian roller coaster ride" came on and we danced perfectly in time with each other, spinning and mucking around while laughing. When the song finished we made our way to get something to drink, "that was awesome" Haruhi giggled as she fell into her boyfriends arms. "Haruhi, I need to talk to you" I said with a serious tone, her eyes fell on me and her head nodded.

When we were safe in my room Haruhi flopped onto my bed while I grabbed the bottle of Scotch, "When are we going to tell them" I asked after we had taken our first shot. "Probably not until much later, I don't want to ruin the night" Haruhi sighed as I poured a second glass, "we should have everyone stay the night for a sleepover" I suggested recovering from my second shot. "sounds good" Haruhi couched as she took the bottle from my hands and had a huge drink, "easy Haruhi, we don't want you doing anything irresponsible tonight, besides I want some to" I grinned taking the bottle from her and gulping the alcoholic liquid. Haruhi stood up and almost fell flat on her face which sent me into a laughing fit causing me to fall off the bed and join her on the floor, "OMG I have the best Idea, we should play seven minutes in heaven" I giggled getting up off the floor before helping Haruhi, "we should, it would be very interesting especially if we empty the rest of that bottle into the punch" Haruhi smiled evilly as she began to stumble up the stairs with me behind her.

Everyone was occupied with something when Haruhi and I snuck back into the room and emptied the bottle into the punch before I threw the bottle out the window, "clean up on isle three" Haruhi giggled as we watched it smash onto the path below. "Did you just throw something out the window" Hikaru and Kaoru asked from either side of us, we squealed and jumped away from them falling onto the ground. The twins raised an eyebrow and helped us up off the ground "are you alright" they both asked, "we be fine" Haruhi shrugged before running off. "James" she yelled as she sprinted across the floor "catch me" she leapt off the ground and into his arms before pressing her lips against his and playing with his hair, he of course kissed her back while Tamaki complained about how his hands were supporting her by her ass. I took him a moment to notice the fact that they were having a full on make-out session in front of them. The host club were shocked, I meanwhile burst out laughing falling to my knees "the looks on your faces" I managed to get out while I had tears pouring down my cheeks. Takashi appeared by my side and pulled my up off the floor "why hello handsome" I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck, "Have you been drinking" he asked suspiciously, "Maybe, maybe not" I giggled back before turning around and running to Haruhi. "HARUHI ENOUGH FACE-SUCKING WE HAVE A GAME TO PLAY" I yelled from the middle of the room, "ALRIGHT" she yelled back before running over to join me, "we need hats" I whispered, she nodded and we both sprinted out of the room. Haruhi ran straight through the door and into a wall and I burst out laughing as I stumbled down the hallway, Haruhi quickly recovered and began running after me.

We returned to the room a few minutes later pretending to be spies "Put your hands up" we yelled when we had kicked open the door and stood using our hands as guns "anything you say will be held against you" Haruhi added as we walked into the room defensively. "Boobs" James blurted out, we both just looked at him and shook our heads, "Dirty, dirty boy" I scolded while the others looked on in confusion. "why did you say that" Tamaki asked, Kyoya pushed up his glasses "think about it Tamaki, Haruhi said that anything he said will be held against him…what did he say" Kyoya counted down in his head from 5 before Tamaki finally understood and exploded, "YOU CAN'T SAY THAT TO MY LITTLE GIRL, HOW DARE YOU…" Tamaki raved on and on and on and on and on before a hard hit from Kyoya's notebook on the back of his head shut him up.

Haruhi ran over to the light switch, after she made the room pitch black I put on my creepiest voice "Do you want to play a game" I followed with an eerie laugh that made Tamaki and Renge scream. Haruhi flicked the lights back on to see Tamaki in Kyoya's arms and Renge cowering behind the twins, Kyoya quickly dropped Tamaki and began moving away, "a game, what kind of game" Hikaru and Kaoru asked intently. "It is called seven minutes in heaven" I smirked while the richy rich group began discussing it with each other, "we all sit in a circle and we draw 2 name out of the hats one is girls one is guys" I explained placing the 2 hats in the middle of the room "if your name is selected you have to go into that room" I pointed to the door across the hall, Haruhi opened the door to reveal an empty broom closet. "You get 7 minutes with that person to do anything you want, the door is not locked and we will time you but the rest of us will be in here until we knock on the door to tell you that time is up" I smirked "you don't have to tell anyone what you did in the room, alright" I looked over the small crowd to see everyone nodding their heads "brilliant, let's play".

Once we were all settled I pulled a name out of the girls hat and a name out of the guys hat "Haruhi and…" I made sure to leave a break "OMG" I pointed to the corner of the room, everyone's heads turned quickly to follow the direction of my finger "Haruhi and Tamaki" I said plainly while everyone was distracted. "Me and Tamaki" Haruhi had a look of disbelief covering her face, I showed her both pieces of paper, she sighed and grabbed Tamaki's arm pulling him towards the other room. I set the timer when I heard the door click shut.

HARUHI POV  
The room had no light 'brilliant' I thought to myself as I noticed Tamaki staring at me with puppy dog eyes, "What Tamaki" I asked impatiently, "Can daddy have a kiss" he smirked. The princely atmosphere was gone as he stalked closer to me "I have always had a thing for you, you know" his hand gently grasped the bottom of my chin and tilted my face upwards, I met with his lustful violet eyes, he dipped his head slowly and his lips connected with mine for a brief second before I shoved him off of me and hurried over to the door. 'come-on, come-on, how much longer is there' I thought to myself as I noticed Tamaki recover and make his way over to me. "Tamaki did you have any punch recently" I asked cautiously, he nodded his head and smirked as one of his hands pinned both of mine above my head while the other slid around my waist. "Tamaki, stop" I complained as he tried to kiss me again "Tamaki, I said stop" I tried to break free, but this guy had a strong grip. I moved my legs and tried to kick him off but I was pressed against his body tightly "Get off me" I said a little firmer "how fucking long does 7 minutes take" I swore against Tamaki's soft lips. A sense of relief flooded through me as I heard a knock on the door and Zani's voice "times-up" she said softly distracting Tamaki for a minute. I quickly shoved him off and fled from the room, I was immediately pounced upon by Zani and Renge "what happened" they both asked getting in my personal space. "he kissed me, but I didn't want to so I asked him to stop and he didn't it scared me" I said tears in my eyes. I saw the anger build up in Zani's eyes as she turned to see Tamaki strutting into the room "I will be right back" she hissed through her teeth. Renge and I watched intently as she stormed up to him before anyone else could get to him and slapped him across the face, it made a solid noise and I heard him whimper when contact was made. "Don't ever do that again, or else" I heard her say loudly, "yes mam" he said softly "sorry mam, won't happen again". "It better not or else you are going to wish it was Honey and Mori beating you instead of me" she whispered harshly before turning and walking back over to Renge and I.

ZANI POV  
when Haruhi told us what happened I was furious, I marched right up to that son-of-a-bitch and slapped him in his 'precious face' I smirked when I heard a whimper escape his lips, "don't ever do that again" I said like a mother scolding a child who had broken an expensive vase. I had to hold in a laugh while he cried "yes mam, sorry mam, won't happen again mam". I stood up to my full height "better not or else you will be wishing it was Honey and Mori beating you instead of me" the look of shock on his face was priceless, as soon as I turned away a slight smile broke my serious mask I put on especially for Tamaki.

"We should wrap this party up soon" I sighed grabbing Haruhi's hand and pulling her towards a table, we climbed up and faced the group who was scolding Tamaki "Attention everyone" I yelled as the music died down. I could feel Haruhi's grip getting tighter and tighter on my hand "we have a very important announcement to make" I trembled slightly under the gaze of my friends. I breathed in deeply "I regret to announce that Haruhi, James and I will be leaving for America tomorrow, we will not be returning until we have finished our schooling" tears slid down my face as I looked at the expressions of sadness and confusion through the audience. "WHAT" honey yelled with a blank face unlike Mori, his face was full of sadness and he made no effort to hide it, "we have to leave for America, my aunty has demanded that I return to my own people and Haruhi's dad has been offered a better paying job" I said between sobs, I pulled Haruhi into a hug when I heard her cries. "W-why didn't you tell us earlier" Tamaki cried tears streaming from his violet eyes, "we didn't tell you because we wanted this week to be like any other without anything fancy, just spending time with your guys" I said trying to give a soft smile "don't worry we will write, message, call, e-mail anything to try and keep in contact with you guys" I stroked Haruhi's hair as she buried her face into my shoulder.

"we will miss you" Kyoya added writing in his book, he held it up in-front of his face so we couldn't see his expressions, I helped Haruhi off the table before jumping down myself. Almost immediately we were bombarded with hugs, we accepted all of them without hesitation; while the whole commotion was on I managed to slip out hopefully un-noticed. I slowly dragged my feet down the hallway to my room, I slammed open the door and made my way down the stairs to the mini bar, I pulled out 4 bottles of Vodka and shoved them in a bag along with some chips and a blanket. I left my room and slammed the front door open then closed, trudging down the steps I slung the bag over my shoulders and walked a few steps on the gravel. I turned around and ran at the wall using the windows and small grooves in the building wall to work my way up until I was sitting on an inaccessible balcony, not sure why they have them but they do. I looked over the ballroom to see the sad teenagers moping around with tears in their eyes or trying to hold Haruhi for as long as possible before saying their final good byes. Cracking open my chips I watched as Haruhi danced with Hikaru then Kaoru then Tamaki, by the third song she had danced with Kyoya and Honey, the next song was her dancing with Mori and James. I sighed watching the friends converse, I opened a bottle then someone actually noticed I wasn't there "Oh how lovely, it only took them about an hour" I mumbled wrapping the blanket abound my shoulders. When I had consumed the last amount of liquor and finished the chips I had with my in a fit of rage I ditched the bottle at the ground below, taking pride at the brilliant smashing noise that followed. "stupid host club with their stupid hot guys with their totally sexy asses and perfect bodies and…I'm going to be sick" I leant over the balcony and emptied the content of my stomach giggling at the splashing noise it made when it crashed into the cement below.

I turned back to see if that had effected anything the club was doing, they were still fussing over Haruhi, "brilliant, nothing I have been away for hours…I think and nothing" I grabbed another bottle and threw it over the edge then another. I was about to throw the last bottle but then an idea hit me, I used my blanket to wrap around my elbow before smashing the window and throwing the full bottle of vodka at the confused group below. I laughed and stumbled backwards slightly losing my balance, I toppled over the balcony support but managed to grab on to something. I let out a strained scream as I adjusted my grip so I didn't fall to my death, I climbed back onto the balcony with a lot of strain and saw the club had disappeared "great probably thought that if they left they wouldn't have to deal with my stupidity" I scoffed before standing on the railing and jumping onto the wall of the house and climbing up to the roof.

"ZANI, WHERE ARE YOU, ARE YOU ALRIGHT TALK TO ME" Haruhi's scared voice rang out, "Zani don't do anything stupid" Kyoya always the helpful one called afterwards. For a while I could only hear Haruhi's voice but then the others joined in, "Don't worry about my guys I'm fine just go back to fussing over Haruhi, but quick question you might want to move in case I fall or decide to jump" I yelled back with a very annoyed tone as I stuck my head over the side of the roof. I watched as their heads craned to look at me before Hikaru, Kaoru and Mori ran off while James climbed up the side of the building much quicker than I did, but then again he wasn't drunk. I lay down looking up at the many stars filling the sky, "why me" I whispered silently to myself, "because you are special" that voice made me jump and slip so I was again hanging off the side of the building "Smashing" I whispered to myself as I heard the gutter crack and groan under the new found weight. "ZANI" Haruhi's scream was so loud I recon it woke her mother from the grave, Feeling my fingers slip I shut my eyes I waited for a lovely end that didn't come. A tight grip held my wrists I opened my eyes to see Mori with concern in his eyes as he lifted me back up onto the roof and into his arms, "I-I'm so sorry" I cried as he pulled my close to him and calmed my down my gently whispering that it was okay after delicately kissing the top of my head and stroking my hair. I gripped his top with white knuckles and rested my tired head against his bare chest, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I whispered over and over again, I wasn't sure why but I felt I needed to apologize. My legs buckled beneath me and he scooped me up and began walking towards the balcony where he could get down easily, I felt myself get handed over to someone else "you're alright Z" James husky voice soothed me before I was passed down to a certain black haired teen. I snuggled into his bare chest and shut my eyes tightly hoping this would never end, even though it would soon.

"Zani, Zani, is she okay, what happened to her" Haruhi's voice rang inside my head as I rolled over "five more minutes" I mumbled pushing away a hand, "yep she is alright, just a little drunk" Kyoya rolled his eyes. "shuddup" I slurred stretching while I lay half asleep on a very comfy couch "twas only the fine drink of whisky that Haruhi and I had" I said with a posh British accent. "how much" Hikaru inquired laughing at me, "my good sir it was only half a bottle of whisky Haruhi and I had earlier before emptying the rest of the bottle in the punch, oops that was supposed to be a secret shhh don't tell the host club cause then they will think that we are irrispoblse, I mean irrisbosple, umm…ir-ris-pon-sible, that's it irrieponsiple they will…wait, what was I talking about, I can't remember…where is Mori I want sex" I wasn't sure what I was thinking and what I was saying but either way I was getting strange looks from everybody "Kyoya, you know what", "what" he asked un-amused by the situation, "I'm going to be sick" I said rolling over and throwing up next to the couch. Tamaki and the twins gagged while Kyoya sighed and called a maid to clean it up. Haruhi obviously had more punch because she was laughing like hell and trying to get James to give her a breast inspection.

"I think you two need to sleep of the alcohol in your system" Kyoya advised, "pfft Kyoya has his doctor face on again and he wants us to sleep, I wanna party" I said stumbling over to Haruhi "we should go dance" Haruhi added laughing as we made our way to the middle of the dance floor. The song 'everybody wants to be a cat' started playing a little bit later into our dance. "OMG Haruhi I love this song" I giggled as we danced together "everybody wants to be a cat, because a cats the only cat who knows where it's at" we sang before heading over to the group of boys. "Mori, James come dance with us" we begged in winey voices, "ok Z and babe" James smiled before hopping of his seat and coming to join us. I was scooped him up in Mori's arms and rubbed my nose against his "jeez Mori your so Hot" I giggled "we should ditch this party and start another one" I smirked, he nodded and kissed my cheek before letting me down. "OMG look at that distraction" I yelled pointing to the other end of the room, everyone except Kyoya fell for it but we ran anyway. I swear I heard Mori laugh as we escaped from the room, I held his hand tightly as I pulled him down the hallway.

"Where are you going" I froze and spun slowly to see Hikaru, I relaxed slightly "we are going to go and…umm…fish" I said slowly as I mentally slapped myself for my stupid answer. "yeah and I'm the tooth fairy, now where are you really going" he asked impatiently I burst out laughing when I pictured Hikaru as the tooth fairy, "what's so funny" Hikaru asked slightly confused. "i…just pictured…you as the…tooth fairy" I breathed between laughs, Hikaru and Mori looked at each other then back at me before raising an eyebrow "fine, fine, we were going to my room" I answered honestly before pulling Mori down the hallway. "What are you doing once you get there" he asked curiously, I turned to him and winked "we are going to have some fun", "oh okay then…" he said not quite understanding the implications of my answer I giggled before continuing my way to my room.

When we were both through the door I locked it and slid down the banister into the waiting arms of Mori, I draped my arms around his neck and kissed him. After a minute of passionate kissing I pushed the small vest of Mori's shoulders and rubbed my hands over his bare torso and chest before entangling my fingers in his thick black hair. We broke the kiss for a minute white he pulled the small blue top over my head and tossed it to the side, I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist as we made our way over to the bed. I found myself laying on my back with Mori crouching over the top of me, he produced a real smile before leaning down and planting small kisses trailing down my neck before returning to my lips. He hovered above me for a second before I managed to remove his pants, he returned the favor while kissing me. I rolled over so I was sitting on his waist my hands on his chest, I grinned at him as he reached around my back and unclipped my bra and tossed it aside.

We returned to the party a few hours later, both looking the same as when we left except my hair was a little messy. "here they are, we were about to send out a search party" James sniggered as we walked in, Haruhi winked at us her fingers laced between James's. Honey stood in the corner yawning "Takashi, I'm tired" he wined moving across the room, I picked him up and held him like a small child. His head was resting on my shoulder and his arms were around my neck, with-in seconds his breathing was slow and even he was fast asleep.

I let out a yawn as I slowly rocked Honey, looking around the room I noticed Haruhi sitting on James's lap both fast asleep. Next to them were the twins leaning across each other and Tamaki was lying face down on the floor making strange noises. I raised an eyebrow and kicked him, his head shot up and looked at me "come-on bed time" I gently woke up James and looked at the twins who slowly stood up and lead us all to a guest bedroom. Kyoya was dragging himself along behind us as we reached a room with 2 double king sized beds pushed together in the middle of the room. The twins climbed in and lay in the middle of the bed, Tamaki, James and Haruhi were next. Haruhi was stuck between James and Hikaru…much to Tamaki's disgust. I placed Honey on the bed next to Kaoru and took of my blue beaded top, it was very uncomfortable to wear normally let alone sleep in. I climbed in behind Honey resting my head on his. I felt Mori's arms wrap around my stomach and pull me against him. Kyoya lay on the couch on the far-side of the room "goodnight everyone" I said in a loud whisper.

**that's all folks**

**please review.**

**there is one more chapter, i havent started writting it yet so all ideas are welcome, it will probably make the story better.**

**Until next time  
~ Blacksox144 ~**


	21. Chapter 21 the last one

**Hey so this is the final chapter of this story I am probably going to write a sequel but if you want me to you must review and tell me so 'cause other wise i won't.**

**I didn't mean for the last chapter to be so long (9000 words) i sort of didn't realise until I published it...oops**

**Anyway enjoy Saturday and don't hate me for my awesome idea's because i was watching a video clip while i was writing...**

**Please enjoy and review  
~now on with the story~ \ (^-^) /**

**SATURDAY  
**I woke up with only Haruhi in the bed with me, Kyoya was still on the couch he was about to fall off so I climbed out and walked over to him gently picking him up and carrying him over to the bed, I covered him in the middle without him waking up then climbed back in on the edge of the bed and faced Kyoya noticing his glasses were still on. I carefully removed them and blushed, at his peaceful expression. Rolling over I placed his frameless glasses on the bedside table "what are you doing" Kyoya's voice whispered, "relax, I was just taking off your glasses" I said rolling over. "How did I get here I was on the couch before". "What is this 20 questions in the morning, because I carried you here that's how, now shut up and go to sleep I have head ache and so will Haruhi" I whispered rudely before rolling over and closing my eyes again

I couldn't get back to sleep so I got up and went down to my room to find some clothes for the day. I decided on wearing a sky blue over bust corset with dark wash jeans and black boots, I brushed my hair and finished getting ready. By the time I was ready a team of maids were waiting to pack my belongings "good luck" I saluted before leaving the room.

When I entered the dining room everyone was eating and looking miserable, James sat with Haruhi at the end of the table while everyone else was spread along the sides. James watched me come in before yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY Z" I glared at him as he grinned smugly back at me. "It's your birthday" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in surprise, I nodded and offered a small smile as I sat next to Mori "Happy birthday" he whispered leaning across and kissing me on the lips, I kissed him back obviously. We broke apart when Hikaru complained about wanting to keep his breakfast in his stomach, "well at least I'm getting some" I said sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed and shook his head as Kyoya dragged himself into the room and dropped into the only spare seat next to Tamaki, a dark aura emanating off of him as he sulked. I picked up a bread roll that was in a basket in front of me and ditched it at Kyoya, it hit him in the head and landed on the plate in front of him "thought you were hungry" I shrugged when he glared at me "besides no grumpy bums today, or else I will drown you" I threatened as I took a bite out of the toast I just buttered. Hikaru and Kaoru sniggered as Kyoya mumbled something before leaving the room again his dark aura disappearing. "Haruhi what are you doing" Tamaki asked as he watched Haruhi hold a cold glass of orange juice to her forehead, "Headache" she answered quietly.

After everyone had eaten breakfast Haruhi was dropped back at her apartment to finish packing. James went back to his place which left me with the boys. "what should we do" Honey asked as we drove aimlessly around "we could go swimming" Kaoru suggested, "sounds good" I nodded "we could test out the new spa" Kyoya suggested everyone nodded in agreement. We stopped at everyone's houses so we could get our swimming gear before heading to the pool.

My swim suit was already packed so the twins gave me a bright red bikini and shoved me into a change room. When I came out Tamaki was waiting for me he blushed as the swim suit was small and just covered everything. Tamaki held up a green hoodie in front of me and covered his mouth with his hand, "Tamaki there is no way in hell I am wearing that" I glared at him as I fixed my hair into a messy bun and strolled over to the rest of the guys. "looks good" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they circled me with one hand on their hip and the other on their chin, "we could make a few adjustments here and there but it looks great" they gave me the thumbs up and a big smile "come-on lets go swimming" they exclaimed pulling my towards the pool. "Guy's I don't want to go swimming yet, I just ate" I complained as we stood on the edge of a diving board "please don't do this" I said backing away from the edge only to be pushed in by Hikaru. "Hikaru I'm going to rip your head from your body" I yelled after I hit the water and came up again for air, the only problem was Hikaru still clutched my bikini top in his hand. "Sorry" he yelled as I sat in the water below with my arms across my chest, "you better get your damn ass down here now" I yelled back my face bright red. "What are you two yelling about now" Kyoya asked as he looked down at me then up at Hikaru, "H-he pulled my t-top off as he p-pushed me into the water" I stuttered not looking him in the eye. Suddenly there was a huge splash right next to me and I turned to see Hikaru with a stupid smirk on his face "here is your top" he said softly holding it up for me to take. Of course now Tamaki comes over to the pool to see Hikaru with my top, glowing bright red he begins yelling "MORI, HIKARU HAS YOUR GIRLFRIENDS TOP, SHE IS HALF NAKED". Mori walks over to the side of the pool as I snatch it back, swim to the wall and put it back on facing away from them, when it is tied I turn and swim at Hikaru as fast as possible before pushing him underwater and holding him against the bottom while he struggled.

I felt something pulling me away from Hikaru and out of the water "Hey, what's the big idea" I said as I turned around to see Mori smiling at me "well hello gorgeous" I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck. "You need to come visit me in America" I smiled as he sat me on the edge of the pool, "I can do that" he smirked "now if you'll excuse me I have to kill Hikaru" Mori said turning away, "What if I want you to stay here" I whispered holding his shoulders, "well then I will stay" his deep voice sending chills down my spine "what's wrong are you cold" he asked making me blush. "No" I answered fighting down the blush, "really then are you just…"He leant in kissing my neck gently then whispering "flustered" against my neck his hot breath tickling my neck. "Just a little" I replied crossing my legs around him pulling him closer to me. Mori wrapped one hand around me while the other one rested on the pool side next to me, his lips connected with mine for a passionate moment before we were interrupted.

"Mori-sempai there is a phone call for you" Kyoya stated handing him a cell-phone, "Excuse me" he said pecking me on the lips before climbing out the pool. I climbed out the pool and went to bathrooms to shower and get dressed again, when I came out everyone was still in the pool except Mori who was standing by the table drinking something. When he noticed me he raised his eyebrow, I gave him a quick wink before sneaking towards the door.

OVERVIEW

"Did anyone see where Zani went" Kaoru asked as he looked around the room

"I saw Zani-Chan head into the bathroom 10 minutes ago" Honey said walking over to the twins "then she left" He shrugged

"Honey-sempai, why might I ask didn't you tell us this before" Tamaki asked

"I wanted to see how long it took people to notice" Honey shrugged walking to the bathrooms.

"We must find them immediately" Tamaki exclaimed, the twins agreed.

They were about to leave when Kyoya suggested they change first.

"Always the logic one" Haruhi smirked from the doorway

"Haru-Chan" Honey cheered jumping on the brunette "what are you doing here"

"Aren't I allowed to spend time with my favorite boys" Haruhi smirked "besides Zani sent over maids to do the packing so I was kicked out the house" she shrugged

"Good to see you Haruhi" Kyoya said from behind his black book "we are about to go look for Zani" he said as Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru exited the bathroom.

"MY DAUGHTER" Tamaki Screeched running across the pool

"Tamaki-sempai, put me down now" Haruhi squealed as she was spun around by the eccentric blonde.

"Tamaki put her down now" James said from the door

"S-sorry James" Tamaki said stepping away from Haruhi

"Shall we go" Kyoya said motioning everyone to the door

"So who are you looking for" James asked as they all settled into the limo

"Zani-Chan" Honey said swinging his legs on his seat

"Ha, seriously, I know where they are" James laughed "I saw her 2 minutes ago coming out of a liquor store"

"Really where" Tamaki asked excitedly

"Just down the road" James said pointing up the street "you will catch them easily" he smiled

"What makes you say that" Haruhi asked holding James's hand in her own

"You will see" James smiled secretively

As the limo drove down the road traffic became slow, all the cars were pulling into the other lane.

"What's the holdup" Hikaru asked leaning forwards

"Who knows" Kaoru replied

Haruhi leant out the window and laughed "Oh my god" She laughed as she came back in the limo

"What is it" Tamaki exclaimed straining to see what was so funny

The limo changed lanes and sped up slightly as it passed the road block

Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Honey, Haruhi and even Kyoya moved to see what the cause was

"Why is Zani riding a lawn-mower" Tamaki asked to no one in particular

Haruhi burst out laughing as they passed

"This is so like Sango to do this" James chuckled shaking his head

"Has she done this before" Mori asked

"Not this, but when she leaves a town she will try and have as much fun as possible" James sighed

"Hey guys" Zani waved at the limo

"She looks like she is having fun" Haruhi laughed "Stop the car for a second" The limo stopped and Haruhi climbed out

"What is she doing" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together

"Having fun" James sighed as the limo started moving again

Haruhi ran over to the ride-on-lawnmower, Zani stopped and looked at Haruhi

"Welcome to the dark-side, have a beer and some awesome sunnies" Zani smirked handing over a pair or red heart sunglasses and a bottle of beer "Climb on"

Zani shuffled forwards and Haruhi climbed on the back "Let's have some fun" Haruhi cheered taking a drink

"Full speed ahead" Zani cheered putting the Lawnmower into gear "We are officially going at 20km per hour" Zani laughed

"Oh we got a speed demon over here" Haruhi laughed

"We need some music" Zani said as she finished her bottle of beer. Reaching forward she flicked on a portable radio and turned it up really loud

"We should go get some sustenance" Haruhi suggested pointing at a McDonalds drive thru

"We should" Zani agreed pulling in and ordering

"Where did they go" Hikaru asked looking around the streets

"How did we lose two girls on a ride-on-lawnmower" Honey said slightly frustrated

"Found them" Kyoya said pointing at the KFC drive thru

The limo pulled into the car-park just in time to see the girls collect their food, the staff just laughed as she handed over their food "Enjoy" she smiled

Haruhi took it gratefully "We will" Haruhi smiled back

James waved down the lawnmower laughing.

Zani pulled into the park next to the limo as the boys climbed out "Hello boys" Zani smirked slipped her blue star sunglasses up onto her head

"What are you doing" Hikaru asked

"We are riding a lawnmower" Zani poked her tongue out as she did a U-turn and left the parking lot

"Bye" Haruhi waved as they pulled out into a space in the traffic and continued their way down the road

"She is one in a million" James sighed climbing back into the car

They followed the mower to a near-by playground. Zani parked it near the gate and walked in. Haruhi and Sango sat at the top of the spider-web eating their chicken.

"We should head to the airport soon, I want to get this baby valet parked" Zani laughed

Haruhi stared at the limo pulling into the car-park "You know, they can get really annoying but I'm going to miss those guys" Haruhi sighed

"At least your boyfriend is going with you" Zani said watching as Mori go out the limo "Why do they have to be so god-damn sexy" She complained "we finally meet some super gorgeous guys and we have to leave them behind"

Haruhi giggled at her friends antics "I guess that we are just lucky like that"

"True dat sister" Sango said in a strong American accent

Haruhi started sobbing uncontrollably "I don't want to leave them" She cried "they are like family to me, I can't go without them"

"I know, I know" Zani cried "oh look now you have me crying too" Zani laughed wiping away her tears

"Do you think they will keep in contact with us or just forget us" Haruhi whispered leaning on Zani's shoulder

"They better remember us, and visit us or else I am going to pummel them" Zani swore wrapping her arm around Haruhi's shoulder

"Let's end this day with some fun" Haruhi smiled

"Fine" Zani smirked standing up

Haruhi giggled and held onto Zani's hand "what are you doing"

"I'M NOT A SLUT, I JUST LOVE LOVE" Zani yelled

Haruhi laughed as the host club boys looked up at them

The two girls climbed down and sprinted towards the group of boys

"Haruhi come to daddy" Tamaki said opening his arms and stepping forwards

Haruhi and Zani ran straight past Tamaki and jumped on their boyfriends.

Zani threw herself onto Mori wrapping her arms and legs around him, locking their lips together.

Haruhi being a little more civilized slowed to a walk as she slipped her arms around James neck stood on her toes and gently kissed James.

James and Haruhi broke apart first to see Zani and Mori still at it.

"Can they breath" Hikaru asked

"Hopefully" Haruhi shrugged

When Mori and Zani finally broke apart they were breathing heavily and smiled at each other "Haruhi, I'm kicking you off my lawnmower" Zani smirked not looking away from Mori's dark eyes

"That's cool with me" Haruhi smirked

"Where are you two going" Kyoya asked

"For a ride" Zani smiled as she lead Mori to the lawnmower.

Mori climbed on and pulled Zani onto his lap, he started up the lawnmower and drove back onto the road heading towards the airport.

"I want to get my lawnmower valet parked" Zani exclaimed as they pulled up to the parking lot.

"You really are one in a million" Mori chuckled under his breath

"Thank-you darling I try my hardest" Zani giggled as she climbed off Mori's lap so the man could take the lawnmower. "I better not find a scratch on her" Zani said sternly making Mori chuckle

"Yes miss" The attendee said as he drove off on the lawnmower

"Is it just me who thinks that is hilarious" Zani asked as she gripped her boyfriend's hand

"I'm fairly sure most people would find that funny" Haruhi said behind Zani

"Shall we" Mori asked holding out his arm

"We shall" Zani smiled taking his arm and walking towards the huge building

The rest of the guys were waiting inside with Yuzuha, Mr. Hitachiin and Ranka

"Here they are" Yuzuha sighed

"Sorry the lawnmower only goes at one pace, Slow, and we had to get it valet parked" Zani shrugged

"Lawnmower" Ranka questioned

"Yeah she has been riding around on a lawnmower all day" Hikaru and Kaoru laughed

"The plane in going to leave soon, so we had better get going" Leona said coming out of nowhere

"Leona" Yuzuha greeted coldly

"Yuzuha" Leona said "Say your goodbyes we are leaving"

Zani turned to the crying host club "Later boys, you will wait for us right"

"Of course" Tamaki exclaimed giving a bone crushing hug to Haruhi and Zani.

The girls didn't complain instead returned the hug and were set down gently.

Hikaru and Kaoru were next Hugging both girls individually then backing off

Honey catapulted himself at Haruhi while Zani walked up to Kyoya

"It was nice to make your acquaintance" Kyoya said bowing then sticking out his hand

"Kyoya not offence, but you're an idiot" Zani giggled as she grabbed Kyoya's hand and pulled him into a hug

Honey leaped from Haruhi to Zani as he cried wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Kyoya loosen up and have some fun" Haruhi laughed as she hugged Kyoya

Zani moved on and thanked Yuzuha and Mr. Hitachiin for letting her stay in their mansion. She ended up in another crushing hug from Yuzuha "I will send you some on my designs that I think would suit you" Yuzuha cried

"Thanks Yuzuha" Zani said as a tear escaped from her eye

Leona began to grow impatient "look hurry up with the goodbyes I can't stand around these Asians anymore" Leona snapped

Zani glared at her aunt as she walked up to Mori, he took both her hands in his and looked down at her "I will miss you" he whispered

"Not as much as I will miss you" Zani retorted as a tear slipped down her cheek

Mori wiped away her tear with his thumb before lowering his lips down to hers for a gentle but passionate kiss.

"Oh jeez Asian checkerboard" Leona exclaimed as she began walking away

"I love you" Mori whispered leaning his forehead against hers

"I love you too will you wait for me" Sango cried

"Of course, and I will come visit you too" Mori said kissing her once more

"That would be awesome" Zani said against his lips

"_Final boarding call for flight4113 to Miami" _the voice announced

"I hate goodbyes so…See you later boys and stay handsome" Zani saluted

"We will" The twins grinned

"Bye boys, see you in a couple of years" Haruhi waved

"Do you think they will let me fly the plane" They head Zani ask as she walked away

"I doubt it" Haruhi sweat dropped as she walked hand in hand with her boyfriend.

The club stayed and watched as the plane left the airport flying out into the night sky

"Until we meet again" Zani sighed her hand pressed against the window as she looked over the town she now knew so well.

**Well that is the end for now**

**i might write a sequal but i am currently working on another story. i hope you enjoyed my story, for my first fan-fic i hve no clue how it turned out but if you enjoyed it then thats good but if you didn't then thats bad...i'm rambling so i will stop rambling now**

**If you have any idea's you think i should use in my sequal just PM me or something i already have a few idea's i might use so yeah**

**hope you enjoyed**

**till next time  
~Blacksox144~**


End file.
